Fantasies of the Open Mind
by InferiorBeing
Summary: complete! Pairings: JennaSaturos, PicardFelix, AlexMia It's hard, having a fantasy at your fingertips, yet you cannot bring yourself to touch it.
1. A Perfect Sunset

_Author's Note: _

Disclamer- I do not in any way own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: the Lost Age, the Characters from either Golden Sun or Golden Sun: the Lost Age, or the plot from either game. 

  


Before You Read the Story! Please Note:

Parings: Jenna/Saturos and mention of Alex/Mia

I know that the first paring is virtually unheard of. Please do NOT flame because you hate the paring! I remind you that this is a fanfic and that means this is not a real situation that occured during the Golden Sun game, nor will it ever occur in the Golden Sun games no matter how many cheat codes you use! (Believe me, I've tried.) I would Not like to read a million flames that say simply "Jenna BELONGS with Garet." Nor would I like to read anything along the lines of "Jenna BELONGS with Isaac (nor Alex, nor Agiato, nor anyone, you get the picture!) This is mearly for the entertainment of myself, my friends, and anyone who wishes to be entertained by it. To this end, some characters may seem out of context. I am sorry if you feal that way when reading it but as I said above this is my take on what did not (but would have been a lot more intresting if it did) happen.

  


Warnings: There are few warnings for this fic actually. This is not graphic, nor does it discribe anything in grose detail. In fact the only real problem most people would have would be the pairing (see section above).

  


If anyone really likes Menardi, or Menardi/Saturos pairings, this is not for you! I repeat: If anyone really likes Menardi, or Menardi/Saturos pairings, this is not for you! 

  


For any blond readers, there is a joke in this(making fun of Menardi) which might make some sensitve people upset. I do not in anyway mean to discriminate blonds. I am not in any way saying that redheads are better than blonds. Its just your luck that Menardi was a blond and not a brunette or a readhead or any other color.

  


Please Note that I am using the Grecko/Roman mythology as the Adepts' religion. Since there is no mention of what their religion is in both games this is my decision (and also there is the little fact about the lighthouses names' and such). 

  


Reviews are Welcome! I will not beg for reviews, if you want to, please do, but if you don't then you are welcome to just enjoy the story. If you wish to make your review a bit more private than email me at cobrascar@hotmail.com and I will read it there. 

  


Flames about my writeing style, grammer, or spelling are also Welcome! As long as they are valid I will read them and maybe even change the fic if I see it necessary.

  


Thank you for reading (if you did read it) the Author's Note. I appreciate it!

  


  


**Fantasies: The Perfect Sunset**

  


Lalivero really did look pretty at this time of day, when the setting sun reflected off the city rooftops and made them sparkle golden to the observer. It was sights like these, the fiery red of the sun, reflected off the golden sand, that Jenna lived for. She had thought that the sunsets at Vale were magical, with the sun absorbing the grass in a green haze, but only after she had left Vale did she see real wonders. She had thought before of never returning to Vale, since there was really no reason to, no one to return to or hold her there. It was times like these, sitting high up on a tree limb watching this sunset during which she felt free. Free from the pressures that would have been caused by her upcoming birthday when she would have been the proper age to be married, free from the pressures she now had to light the lighthouses, and free from the relenting fantasy that followed her. 

  


Of course the peacefulness just had to be shattered, and as if on cue, Menardi's screechy voice cut into her thoughts. 

  


"But SATUROS, I don't WANT to be left behind!"

  


Jenna sighed inwardly, another fight. Sometime after the Mercury Lighthouse, Saturos and Menardi had started to fight with each other. And it was always over something stupid, as if they were trying not to discuss the matter that they were really angry about, using petty annoyances as vents for their frustration.

  


It was after the Mercury Lighthouse that Jenna had started to change. A fantasy had formed in her mind and would not let go. She suspected that she had admired Saturos from the start, after all why not? He was much better looking than the idiots in Vale that would follow her around (excluding her friends Garet and Isaac...well Garet was stupid but at least they didn't fawn on her like the rest of them). He also was commanding and had a baritone voice that was to die for. After the Mercury Lighthouse, just seeing him with a trail of blood decorating otherwise flawless skin, her crush had gone into full blown infatuation. 

  


To Menardi's rambling a male voice spoke, so low that the words blended together in a useless mass of syllables, but just hearing the baritone voice sent shivers down her spine. The velvety tone could only belong to Saturos. The baritone ended and a light tenor began:

  


"I agree with Saturos, you would just get in our way-"

  


"GET IN YOUR WAY!" Menardi's screech cut off whatever Alex's reasoning would have been. "Saturos was nearly FLATTENED last time! He nearly DIED!"

  


Jenna shuttered as Menardi's voice rose in octaves whenever she tried to press a point. Grimacing Jenna could just picture the blond Mars Adept clinging to Saturos's arm and wailing. It was enough to make her throw up.

  


"Just DEAL with it Menardi!" Saturos's voice boomed through the air making even Felix, who had been sitting on a rock about ten feet away from Jenna, start in surprise, whatever meditation he had been in shattered by the argument.

  


Both Jenna and Felix were now listening to the argument but Alex's low tenor cut in softly to whatever Saturos would have said, undoubtedly something that would not have been pleasant and probably downright rude. 

  


Alex must have been reasoning with the two upset Mars Adepts, but at least he had not joined in the shouting fest. Neither Jenna nor Felix heard what Alex said, his voice too soft, but Felix must not have been able to concentrate because after a curt nod in Jenna's direction he disappeared further into the forest that sprouted around the Venus Lighthouse. Jenna just stayed put, Alex would say something that neither Menardi nor Saturos could counter and they would all just drop the argument. It had gone on that way for a month already and there was no reason for it not to go that way now. Besides, she reasoned, the sunset was almost done anyway, bright golds and reds fading to the softer blue and purple shades that now crept over the rooftops of Lalivero. But the fates seemed to be working on their ironies tonight and thus the fight did not simmer.

  


"But SATUROS, I'll be LONELY!"

  


Jenna's eyebrows raised, was Menardi actually going to give in? That was new.

  


"Do you think I CARE? Hug a Flippin' TREE if you're lonely!" 

  


Saturos was on a war path now, Jenna mused. Menardi must have royally ticked him off. This might be interesting after all.

  


"Well I NEVER-" Menardi started ranting and Jenna was just about to move when the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded across the night. After that there was stunned silence before the sound of footsteps heading angrily away from the campsite where the three Mars and one Mercury Adepts had been arguing rang out through the woods.

  


Jenna heard the footsteps coming nearer, the slow gait of one she knew well. Saturos. This really was the only way one could come since going back towards the Baby Lighthouse or Lalivero was out of the question. She waited, eyes closed now that the sun was almost gone from the horizon. She heard the footsteps walk into the clearing, well ledge really, overlooking the Venus Lighthouse and the town beyond.

  


"Trouble in paradise Saturos?" she asked calmly, eyes opening to see the Mars Adept turn in half hidden surprise. 

  


"If that is paradise," Saturos mused, "I'd rather go to the seventh ring of the Underworld."

  


Jenna's eyes raised in surprise. She hadn't expected an answer from the Mars Adept to begin with since he usually ignored her for the most part. Even if he had said something she would have expected a sarcastic remark, not something that sounded serious.

  


"The torturous ring saved for betrayers and mutineers? Planning on betraying anyone, Saturos?"

  


Saturos turned away from the younger Mars Adept, a sarcastic smile playing across his lips. "You tell me."

  


"I don't think I could." Jenna said softly. The elder Mars Adept, who had been leaning against the trunk of the tree, staring out at the Venus Lighthouse, raised an eyebrow and looked up at the fire-haired girl lounging on the tree branch. 

  


The girl caught his gaze and held it. "I know next to nothing about you after all. In fact the most you ever took notice of me was back in Sol Sanctum when you were busy deciding how to use myself and Kraden to get the Elemental Stars."

  


It was truthful and the truth hurt. Saturos couldn't hold her gaze. Looking back at the Venus Lighthouse he let the memories overtake him for a few moments. How young she had seemed back then, so innocent yet determined not to let her fear show, except when she had seen Felix. And it was that moment that had started his infatuation. Some girls liked older men, well Saturos liked younger woman. Not teenagers per say, just younger than he was. Or he had thought that. Jenna broke that mold with one look. The one look of terror that seeing Felix brought, and that he had seen. The look of pure innocence lost, replaced with denial and disbelief. He had berated himself quietly later, she was much to young, only in her later teens, not even the right age to marry in Vale, not to mention Prox. And contrary to popular belief, Saturos was not as much of a jerk that people thought him to be. He did not find pleasure in harming innocent people who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. And even if he had been, Jenna was far to precious in his eyes to hurt in such a way. Seeing her hurt like she had been in Sol Sanctum was something that he never wanted to do again, and yet he had. In her eyes, he realized, he had ignored her unless for his benefit. She didn't know that he was distancing himself for her benefit, taking away the temptation before he gave into it.

  


He heard a small sigh behind him and turned again to look at the Mars Adept on the branch. She was looking out to the west, towards Lalivero and what had been a sunset. As if feeling his gaze, she spoke, "The sunset's over."

  


And indeed the sun had faded completely from the sky to the early hours of dusk, the hours where the light dimmed to shadows, the fires burning in the desert town giving the view a surreal feeling.

  


"You like sunsets?" he asked quietly, and then fought the urge to bang his head against the tree. Why had he said that? Just suddenly taking an interest, when before he had not didn't look at all suspicious...

  


"I do. It's one of my fantasies really," Jenna answered, "Finding the perfect sunset."

  


Saturos thought for a minute, looking almost cute in Jenna's opinion, a small frown flitting across flawless features. "I never considered sunsets a fantasy." he spoke at last, still thoughtfully.

  


"Many don't." Jenna agreed. Then she looked at him strangely for a few seconds before asking, "Do you have a fantasy?"

  


Yes, Saturos's mind whispered in his head, I do have a fantasy and you could fulfill it, but I could never tell you that now could I?

  


"No." Saturos answered softly. " Don't have time for a fantasy."

  


Jenna looked at him, trying to see his features in the darkening light. "Not lighting all the lighthouses?"

  


"No. The Lighthouses are a goal. I was chosen because I was willing to die, something which the council in Prox wanted as an attribute. Out of those they deemed strong enough, I was one of the only ones without a reason to live. No, lighting the Lighthouses is Alex's fantasy, not mine."

  


"Strange, to work so hard for a goal that isn't even yours." Saturos looked at the girl sitting on the tree, but she was looking away from him, pointedly anywhere except where he was.

  


There was a moment of silence, before Jenna spoke with a new question. "Why is Menardi here then?"

  


Saturos scowled in the gathering darkness. "I really don't know the entire reason. Partly for the power, partly for the glory, partly because of the fact that her parents were considering betrothing her to me-" he broke off for a moment mentally slapping himself. He should not have said that. "A mixture of those, I guess."

  


Jenna almost didn't hear the last part as most of her seances were cut off after the part about matrimony. She was too busy glaring at the random tree that just happened to be across the clearing, visualizing all the ways to kill Menardi.

  


"Then why is she so mad at you?" Jenna asked, now curious. 

  


"She found out something that she didn't like." Saturos refused to be specific about that, remembering Menardi berating him when she had caught him looking at Jenna. He had almost lost it then and gotten rid of the woman right there but somehow he had kept his temper in check. The argument had started with her saying that he was "supposed" to be engaged to her, to which he had replied that he was not engaged to her and would never be engaged to her if she was the last woman on earth or in the underworld. Heck, he had even said that point blankly he would rather marry a skeleton than her. It had just gotten worse from there. It was the first time he had hit a female, and this night was the second time.

  


"What did she find out?" Jenna's question brought him back to reality with a grimace. "Let me guess, you two weren't, aren't and will never be married?"

  


"Something like that." Saturos agreed, satisfied that he wasn't lying about the reason, he just wasn't telling the entire truth.

  


"Why?"

  


Saturos's body froze. Now was the point where he had to either lie downright to Jenna, something which his infatuated mind simply could not do, or he had to sidestep around the truth.

  


"She's not my type."

  


Jenna feigned shock, "You mean bossy, shrieking, blondes who are control freaks are not your type?"

  


This drew a rye smile from Saturos, "Does it appear that way?"

  


Jenna smirked, "No, it wouldn't look right."

  


"Look right?" Saturos's right eyebrow arched in confusion.

  


"Nope, you'd look better with..." Jenna paused to study the adonis before her, "A redhead or...maybe blue..."

  


"Redhead's fine." Saturos said softly and then proceeded to mentally hit himself with a stick. Little did he know that Jenna was doing the same thing as well, but over a different slip. 

  


Mentally though, Saturos debated with himself. If Isaac, Garet, Mia and...what was the little kid named again? Ivan. If they showed up at the Venus Lighthouse he knew he wouldn't survive another round with them. And they would appear, there was no way he would be leaving the Lighthouse. He knew it and he had accepted it long ago. Even with Menardi's strength, which wasn't much in reality, he would be destroyed as there would be no Alex to stall for time during this round. No, Alex would be making sure that Jenna, Kraden, and Felix were at the ship. (for some reason Menardi wanted Sheba to go with them to the top of the lighthouse) Mentally he debated just telling Jenna right now what he thought as he would not live through tomorrow anyway. This side of his mind won the internal battle and he spoke:

  


"I like redheads, who have long hair, thin, preferably dark red eyes with maybe a mixture of brown. Also she would have to be a Mars Adept, and... about half of my age apparently..."

  


Jenna's eyes widened as he had listed off this woman's attributes, listened as he described her. She was speechless, thrilled, but speechless.

  


"Of course, such fantasies don't exist." Saturos ended softly, but Jenna heard it. He was thoroughly prepared to walk out of the clearing, fully prepared to be faced with the look of horror and shock Felix had faced in Sol Sanctum. But that did not happen, as he began to walk away Jenna's voice stopped him for the second time that evening.

  


"Then you do have a fantasy."

  


He turned around to see her, she was now off the tree branch, standing firmly on the ground facing him, her unbound hair swirling around her shoulders and down her back. 

  


"Every fantasy exists somewhere, you just have to find it." she said softly, yet firmly.

  


Saturos's mind raced with questions. Didn't she understand what he meant? That he knew exactly who he was describing. Didn't she understand the laws surrounding her village, not to mention Prox which was even more strict than Vale? She wasn't old enough, barely an adult even by Valian standards. Unbidden the final question came: If she did know all of this, why didn't she mind? There was only one answer to that question but he wouldn't allow his mind to answer.

  


"Some fantasies should not be indulged in." he said firmly. There was no room for question. It was the end of the conversation as far as he was concerned. She knew now why he had avoided her and he would die tomorrow, that was it. There was no room for negotiation.

  


"Prove it."

  


Two words fluttered across the clearing, leaving a startled girl and a shocked man in their wake. Jenna herself was amazed that she was questioning Saturos, the man even Felix would not question, especially when he used that tone. Saturos was floored by the thought. How he wanted to be proven wrong this one time, but he knew he would not be. Still...

  


Slowly he turned, face basked in the shadows caused by the night, and looked at the girl who stood in a moonlit section of the clearing. He walked towards her and she did not waver. Mind not reacting to any coherent thought, he threw caution to the Jupiter Djinni, he stopped in front of her. Leaning close to her ear he whispered, "Why should I?"

  


He never got an answer as his mouth covered hers in a soft kiss. Velvet ran over smooth silk, but it was only for an instant. A butterfly kiss and that was all. The Proxian had vanished into the forest.

  


Jenna was left in the clearing fighting the urge to shout for joy. A true smile graced her lips as she sat down on the edge of the cliff. Unknown to Saturos he had fulfilled her fantasy, a fantasy that now consumed her in what felt like a blaze of sunlight. She leaned back against the tree trunk to watch the stars come out, she might even stay there till sunrise, but nothing in this world could have made the sunset any more perfect, she thought, nothing.

  


  


  


He looked back at the girl who was just visible. Her body shown in the moonlight, like a goddess it shown. She had discarded her purple and red clothing for black leather miniskirt, black silk shirt, and black leather jacket. Her red hair fell down in little rivers, looking like magma on the black obsidian of volcanos. Perfectly. It was almost to painful to behold, her perfection. But he would not have to worry about that for much longer. Silently he said good-bye to the demi-goddess he beheld, for he would not get the chance to tomorrow. Turning to head towards the camp his eyes narrowed to see Alex standing there, a smirk crossing the Mercury Adept's face.

  


"It's hard, having a fantasy at your fingertips, yet you cannot bring yourself to touch it." he said softly and, surprisingly not sarcastically.

  


Saturos glared at his companion, the only other one who had seen Isaac's power and knew that Hades would have one more visitor the next day. "You shouldn't talk about what you don't know Alex." He growled before walking past the blue haired male and out of sight. 

  


  


Alex looked at where Saturos had gone, and then back at Jenna before sighing. Slipping a hand to the thin chain he wore around his neck he pulled out a small picture frame, shaped like a Mercury Djinni. In the center was the smallest portrait he could have made of a blue haired Mercury Adept, one whom he had to leave behind, one he had betrayed and left abandoned. Sighing again he put the chain back where it belonged and murmured to the Adept that was no longer within hearing range, "Saturos, my friend, you have no idea."

  



	2. Tomegathericon Dreams

_Author's Note:_

  


First I would like to acknowledge my reviewers. Thank you all! 

**Akachi**: I am glad you liked it. I personally don't like Menardi/Saturos but your views are your own. Tell me if you like the second chapter!

**Mare Serenitatis**: (cool name) Thank you for your insight! I was wondering who would catch that parallel! ^.^

**Jupiter Sprite**: Thank you for giving the story a chance even though the pairing was one you weren't comfortable with! It means a lot.

**Azusasan**: ^.^ My favorite Golden Sun author likes my fic. *feints* Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Torrid**: Yes, Saturos will die *cries*. But is he really gone or is he still among us? You tell me!

And a special thank you to my best friend and fellow author **UmbrielBluethorn**! She was the inspiration for this fic and she is my constant suport...even though she likes randomness a bit too much. 

  


Do me a favor and if you are just joining the fic, go back and read the Author's note for the first chapter if you didn't already. There is only one thing to add to that and I don't feel like repeating myself.

  


The one thing that must be added:

Parings: Jenna/Saturos (main pairing), Alex/Mia, and Felix/Picard(mention)

If you have a problem with any of the three pairings use your brain when deciding if you want to read this fic. None of the pairings are and will not be graphic, but please do not flame me about my pairing decisions.

  


Now that the formalities are over, sit back and enjoy the second chapter of Fantasies!

  


**Fantasies: Tomegathericon Dreams**

  


****Heat lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the dark clouded night for a second's time. Below in the rather large village Kibombo, torches were lit and blazing, casting an eerie light into the shadows. Doors had been closed and windows locked. Candles had been lit in front of the doorways of every home. The village entrance was quiet as all of the Kibombo people were crowed in reverence around the statue of the Great Gomba. Only the chanting of the Kibombo warriors could be heard, using a language that only the Kibombo understood. 

Felix was sitting behind the statue, attempting to meditate. Yes, attempting was the key word. It was hard enough with the chanting of the warriors and the curses of the supposed witch doctor, but the arguing of his companions didn't help either. Well only two of them were arguing. Picard and Kraden were arguing about how to get into the Gomba statue. Sheba was trying to stop the argument before they were noticed, which was unlikely as the witch doctor seemed to have his hands full at the moment. And Jenna was leaning against part of the rock wall scowling. Felix's eyes flickered over his sister's frame. For some reason after the Venus Lighthouse she had changed. Black leather and blood red silk had replaced the vibrant red and purple clothing she had worn before. A sarcastic, edgy temper had replaced the innocent girl he had known before. Strangely enough this started after her 17th birthday, the age when she would have been eligible to become engaged in Vale. Of course the chances now that she would be forced to mary were slim because their parents weren't exactly able to arrange a marriage for her. In truth Felix was stumped, he would have never guessed what was wrong with Jenna, but for some reason Alex either knew or guessed. Felix's mind raced back to the encounter at Alhafra, when Alex had detained Felix after seeing what Jenna had become. "Watch her closely." Alex had told him. Felix had tried to ask what Alex meant but all Alex would talk about was a girl called Mia. Felix hadn't seen the connection then, and he still didn't now. 

  


Sighing, Felix got up from where he had been sitting on a rock off to the side of the Great Gomba. Walking over to where Picard and Kraden were arguing he unceremoniously grabbed both of them and hauled them over to where there were four rocks arranged in a circular shape. Holding his hand out over the patch of dirt in the middle he felt the familiar tug of Psyenergy as a ghostly hand parted from his fingertips and plowed downward into the earth, scooping out a large section of dirt and revealing a ladder leading down into a passageway. 

"And you couldn't have done this before, why?" Picard asked Felix pointedly. 

Felix shrugged, climbing down into the ladder silently. Felix was a man of few words, actions spoke more anyway.

  


_The heat of the sun rained down upon Jenna's prone body. She felt the slight drift of the current pulling the island towards some unknown area and could hear Kraden babbling about something to her but nothing registered. It didn't really matter after all what Kraden said. It wouldn't change what had happened. It wouldn't change that Saturos was dead. _

_One of Kraden's words infiltrated the haze if Jenna's thoughts. Hungry? How could he be hungry at a time like this? What an idiot. Jenna longed to just tell him to leave her alone but he already thought she was in a bad mood today anyway. And why wouldn't she be? Saturos was dead. Dead. As in gone from this realm of existence. He was probably at the entrance to Hades right now. Silently Jenna prayed to the Dark God of the Underworld that Saturos would not be put in the seventh ring. Surely he didn't deserve that. _

  


"JENNA!"

Jenna started, her eyes focusing on the blond girl in front of her. "What is it Sheba?" she asked, sounding more cross than she meant to. Why was it that she couldn't let go? Saturos was gone. She had been through crushes before, so why did she still see him whenever she let her guard down? Why did she still hear his voice talking? Why did she keep reliving the pain she felt when she learned of his death? The only logical answer was that she loved him in more than the school-girl crush way. But that information didn't help her now, or did it?

"Felix found a way into the Gomba statue. Everyone already went inside...I thought you would want to come too..."

Yes she had definitely been to cross when she had answered the girl. Smiling lightly she moved away from the rock she had been leaning on. "Thank you Sheba. I was...thinking."

Even though the smile had been forced on Jenna's part, Sheba's slightly hurt look evaporated into the childish innocent look that she most always wore. Not feeling much remorse Jenna tuned out what Sheba was saying as they descended into the statue. The cultures of these people fascinated Jenna. Their beliefs were so different than the Gods that she knew of. These people actually believed that the statue, that she now saw was filled with gears and was not a spiritual guide at all, would respond to whatever that witch doctor was doing. Returning back to reality Jenna was glad that Sheba appeared to know where she was going, or at least that Sheba had good navigational skills because Jenna hadn't paid any attention to where they were. Following Sheba around a corner she saw Felix picking up a battered Djinni while Picard was busy taking a rather large brier thorn out of his left arm. Jenna hissed when she saw how deeply it was imbedded but Picard didn't seem to mind as a bluish glow surrounded him and he pulled the thorn out as if it was just an offending thing that he wanted to get rid of, more of an annoyance than a painful object.

Sheba called out to them waving a hand in the air. Seeing the two of them Kraden made some comment about "at last you caught up" which Jenna purposely didn't listen to. 

For the rest of the trip Jenna was lost in her own world, pulled out of her trance one when they needed Lash to hold a gear in place, and once when Sheba asked if anything was wrong. 

What Jenna didn't know was that Felix was watching her. Alex's words had struck a cord in his brotherly instincts. He wanted to know what Jenna was so depressed about but she gave no clues as to what was wrong. The only spark of interest he saw was when she saw the room behind the Great Gomba's eyes. After they figured out the mechanism Jenna was all for some Pounding, so Sheba, Kraden, Felix, and Picard moved off to the side as she went about pounding in the floor tiles. She went slowly and carefully, as if she wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes. But Felix saw a grim look of satisfaction cross her face whenever the booming Pound rang out across the chamber. 

She had just finished the path for the blue generator when shouting caught their attention. Sheba and Picard when to the Great Gomba's eye sockets and reported that the witch doctor was trying to appeal to the Great Gomba. Felix watched Picard's eyes narrow as he saw the black jewel-like orb being lifted up to the statue's mouth. 

The movement of black clothing caught Felix's eye as he saw Jenna cross to the eye windows of the Gomba statue. There was a strange look on her face, almost eager. But what had Jenna figured out that no one else had. 

Felix had his answer when fire shot out of the Gomba statue causing the witch doctor to run around crazily before yelling at the warriors to pray louder. Felix caught Jenna's eye as she turned away from the spectacle. Raising an eyebrow, he watched a smile cross her face. A genuine smile, the first he had seen from her since the Venus Lighthouse.

  


When both the generators' paths had been completed the Gomba statue "accepted" the Black Orb and the strange witch doctor entered the statue. Jenna watched with interest as the spirit of the Statue talked to them. Sheba watched the older girl, watched a gleam in the girl's reddish eyes appear as the spirit spoke of the powers which that witch doctor (what was his name again? no one had really paid any attention) had left behind. It had troubled her but she had no time to check as Jenna had disappeared for the rest of the night and Kraden had insisted that Jenna be left alone and that Sheba join in the festivities that went on through the night. 

And the festivities had gone on until the early hours of the morning when the sun was just peeking through the trees. Dancing, partying, feasting. The people of Kibombo had spared no expense for their rejoicing. And everyone welcomed four extra travelers as long as the travelers were willing to rejoice with them. Picard had remarked that the food had well made up for the insolence of the witch doctor and all the hocus pocus of the Gomba Statue. 

Sheba was now getting ready to go to bed, even though it was morning. She pulled down the curtain over the one eastern window, noting almost sadly the bed that Jenna would have occupied were she here. Climbing into bed, sleep was just about to take over her when a hand over her mouth caused her to start in surprise.

"It's okay. It's just me." Sheba relaxed, recognizing the speaker to be Jenna. Jenna moved away from Sheba's bed and over to where Felix had placed her bad. She started rummaging through it as Sheba got up. 

"Where were you all night?" Sheba asked.

"Just out looking around." Jenna answered easily but Sheba's Mind Read knew that Jenna was lying. "I need your help with something."

"What?" Sheba asked, interested in spite of herself. Jenna turned back towards the girl sitting upright in bed. The Mars Adept held a whitish chip in her hands that glowed with a psyenergetic light. Sheba felt her own power drawn to it as Jenna walked over to where she was sitting.

"Do you remember what that spirit said about more magic that the witch doctor should have had?" Jenna asked. When Sheba nodded Jenna went on. "Well, there's a cave underneath the Gomba Statue. I don't know how far deep it is but I need your help to get to the end of the cave."

"Why? You have more Psyenergy than I do-"

"But it's not the right kind. See, Sheba, this is what's called a Cyclone Chip. I-err- borrowed it from the mayor back in Madra. I need to use Cyclone to get around the cave but since I'm not a Jupiter Adept..."

Sheba thought about it. She didn't want to help. In Sheba's opinion taking what was meant for the witch doctor was wrong but this was the first time Jenna was really excited about something. Then Jenna said the one thing that made all the difference.

"There's a Djinni in the cave."

"I'm in." Sheba said quickly. Getting out of bed and hurriedly dressing Sheba followed Jenna out of the inn towards the Gomba Statue.

  


Felix tossed and turned in his sleep. Hands rolled over Felix's body, calloused seamen's hands that sent Felix's body through heaven and hell at the same time. Felix rode the waves of ecstasy when-

Thud. Brown eyes flashed open to glare at the wood of the floorboards. Groan. What was going on with those dreams? They had been haunting Felix since, well, since the first night at Madra. But he never knew who it was. 

Felix pulled himself back on top of his bed and was attempting to go back to sleep when more thuds of flesh on wood broke his concentration. The knocking ceased and the door opened to reveal Picard. The Mercury Adept looked worried as he stood in the doorway. 

"Get up. Sheba and Jenna have disappeared."

Felix bolted upright. "What?"

"You heard me. Get up. Kraden said he thinks he knows where they are."

  


Jenna looked at the book in her hands. It was a black volume, not to thick, with red lettering on the cover...blood red lettering. Tomegathericon. The book held her in a trance so compelling that she vaguely heard Sheba saying something about going to find the Djinn and then coming back. 

The Fire Adept nodded and heard the footsteps of the Jupiter Adept fade away as she sat down, back against the Gomba statue's alter and opened the book. Strangely there were no letters on the page, only pictures. Pictures of Fire, Chaos, Destruction. Pictures that showed the dead walking into Hades. The Book, even though it was from a seemingly different religion still pictured the Underworld as the way Jenna's religion saw it. Briefly Jenna wondered if the Book modified its pages to whoever was reading it but the tug of the book was to strong and she could only watch as the pages turned on their own accord. Pictures flashed of the seven rings of Hades, the river Styx, the undead who were doomed to walk the earth forever. As she watched a glow surrounded her, an erie, black and red glow that pulled her from her seating position to stand in the center of the ground before the golden alter. The Book flew from her hands to levitate in front of her as the pictures, now imbedded in her mind, wove themselves into spells. Zombie. Fiery Abyss. Condemn. They all seemed like child's play now. And the even darker spells made themselves known the the once Mars Adept. Spells to control the dead of Hades, spells that were the very difference between life and death. 

Jenna felt, rather than saw, her hair whip free from her ponytail that she wore, the tips now died black. The very strands braided themselves into long little cornbraids, each one ending with a black or red beads which flew from the jewels of the alter behind her to the braids. 

With a final flash of black light the book dropped to the ground and dissolved, sinking into the earth and disappearing. Jenna's eyes were unfocused as she looked around what had been an empty room. White, transparent, figures drifted through the walls to look at her, quietly whispering to each other. In shock she realized what they were and blinked. In that instant the luster faded and they disappeared. But Jenna knew what she had seen.

A smug smile on the girl's face, Jenna walked away from the alter. A dark power now ran through her veins, coursed through her soul, and shielded her mind. Jenna was now a Dark Mage. And now there was no going back.

  


A.N. So what do you think? Can anyone guess what will happen next?


	3. I See Dead People

_Author's Note:_

  


_**Read the other two author's notes to get the warnings and disclaimers and stuff.**_

  


Ryu: Hi! ^.^

Rio the flowerofblackfire: Ryu, you can't just say "hi" to people who don't know you.

Ryu: ^.^

Rio: *sighs* Yes, well. This *points to Ryu* is Ryu. He is...well he has been called many things, the voice in my head, my sprite, my muse, my hikari (for any Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there). He is a spirit but that's about all I can tell you in terms of titles. He looks exactly like Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh except that his hair is not only white but translucent as well. Oh, and he is always on a sugar high and seems to like defying the laws of Physics.

Ryu: ^.^ Rio, you forgot to tell them about you! *hyperness*

Rio: Oh yes. "Rio" is my nickname. I sign stuff with my full name _Rio the_ _flowerofblackfire_ but in my Author's Notes, after all of the warnings and stuff are taken care of I just refer to myself as Rio.

Ryu: ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Rio: right... -_-; Oh, and an important note! Because of the invention of a thing called School which then invented a thing called Homework which then invented a thing called No Time, I will (hopefully) be updating on Saturdays (for me in the East Coast of the US). I say hopefully because I will try my hardest but sometimes things get in the way. If I cannot update on Saturday I will post the chapter by Wednesday of the next week. Also this, the third chapter, is this week's updation so I will be updating next Saturday and not this Saturday (unless a thing called Free Time shows up) Again for people who are calendar challenged like me the next updating day would be September 27.

Ryu: ^.^ Enjoy Chapter Three! ^.^ *thinking very hard* Or I guess you could not enjoy...I mean there is that nasty cliffie thing at the end... ^.^ Oh well, what can ya do?

  


**Fantasies: I see dead people**

  


  


"Are you sure this is where you got it from?" 

  


"For the last time Sheba, yes I'm sure and be quiet!"

  


Both girls crept across the lower rooms of the mayor's house in Madra, leaving behind the glittering Cyclone Chip in its box on the hearth. Sheba looked back at it longingly, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Jenna.

  


"You'll get it back in a matter of hours, Sheba, you read the mayor's son's mind. You know he's going to give it to us."

  


"I know, but...we had a connection. I felt it."

  


"We?" climbing out of the window Jenna turned to help the younger Adept out of the window.

  


"The Cyclone Chip! A bond was formed between us."

  


Jenna shook her head as they headed down the quiet street. It was a few hours after midnight and the only light was provided by the full moon. "First of all She, of course you felt something when you used it, you both stem from the same source of Psyenergy! Second of all, its an inanimate object!"

  


"Oh, be quiet Jenna, you take everything to literally." Sheba said defensibly. "And you know I hate that nickname."

  


Jenna opened the door to the inn, a scowl flitting across her features. "First of all _She_, I do not take everything literally. Second of all be quiet, you'll wake someone up."

  


"Already did." A male voice cut in. Both girls turned around to see Picard lounging on one of the chairs in the back of the room. Getting up from the chair he walked over to the girls. Leaning on one of the support beams for the room he grinned, "So do you mind telling me where you were so I can make up a proper story to tell that overprotective brother of yours?"

  


Jenna turned to Sheba, "I'll take care of this. You get to bed."

  


Nodding the Jupiter Adept walked towards the bedrooms, sending a small smile Jenna's way. The other girl didn't return it, although Sheba knew that she had seen it. But then again, Sheba thought, that was just the way Jenna was. 

  


Jenna turned to Picard who was still grinning. "Why don't you make something up. We'll just agree to it in the morning."

  


"You're leaving me to my poetic imagination?" Picard asked and Jenna winced. "Felix would never believe it. "

  


Jenna sat down one one of the chairs surrounding a table. "What do you want to know?"

  


"Well, many things. I would like to know where you were and why you took Sheba with you. I would like to know what spell you used to die your hair when Mars Adepts can't cast the illusion spells of a Jupiter Adept. And I would like to know why Felix never strings together more than two words and a shrug together at a time." Picard said all of this very seriously watching Jenna with narrowed eyes.

  


"If you stick your neck out that far I am liable to cut your head off, Picard. I took Sheba to the hill outside of Madra to look at constellations. And you can tell my brother that if he wants to know about my life he can ask me himself. Why do you care about Felix anyway?" Jenna asked, annoyance changing into suspicion.

  


Picard shifted uneasily. "That really is not something you should be worried about." Walking towards the door he paused. "I'll tell Felix you're excuse. He'll be waking up soon anyway. I doubt he'll believe it though."

  


"Felix hates to wake up early." Jenna's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she followed Picard through the hall towards the doors to the bedrooms.

  


"Oh I didn't say it was voluntary." Picard grinned, stopping outside of the room he and Felix shared. A muffled thud was heard from inside, then some cursing. Jenna raised an eyebrow and Picard just shook his head smiling.

  


Jenna shrugged as she opened the door to the room Sheba and she shared and walked in, leaving Picard in the hall.

  


  


Picard's smile disappeared when he turned away from the Mars Adept. Was she even truly a Mars Adept? She used fire attacks but he didn't remember "Fiery Abyss" as one of the normal Mars Adept attacks. Not that he had met any Mars Adepts, but the Library in Lemuria was extensive. He opened the door to his and Felix's room and was met with the familiar sight of Felix sprawled on the floor, cursing the floorboards to the lowest pit of the underworld.

  


The Earth Adept looked up as Picard came in. Instantly the look of hatred he had been using on the poor floorboards changed into one of concern. By now Picard knew all of Felix's looks, this was the one that said in plain terms, "Tell me what they said or I will find out some other way".

  


"They didn't say." Picard walked over to his bed, pealing off his shirt and sitting down facing Felix. 

  


"Excuse?"

  


"Oh they gave one, but if Jenna had really taken Sheba to the cemetery outside of town than I would have found them when I looked for them."

  


Felix frowned, mind racing. Momentarily he forgot Picard's presence as he retreated into the furthest reaches of his mind.

  


Picard watched with a smile as the Adept unconsciously pulled his legs into a child's sitting position, a familiar one to all who knew Felix. "Thinking anything interesting?"

  


Felix snapped out of his concentration with a jerk. He shrugged. At this Picard rolled his eyes. Felix never said anything. In the short time that he had known Felix, the Earth Adept had said a total of ten words and three half sentences. Why was Picard counting? Well that was an obvious question. Picard was falling for the Adept, falling fast and hard. In all of his years alive he had never met anyone like Felix, nor anyone remotely like Felix. He admitting that he had not been out of Lemuria for more than a month, but still Felix stirred some protective string inside Picard. It was now an unspoken goal of Picard's to get Felix to open up to him, say maybe a paragraph to him. Although as he looked at the Adept who was now firmly in a thinking state, Picard couldn't help thinking that that would be an impossible task.

  


Felix still sat thinking on the floor, not noticing when Picard turned off the oil lamp. his eyes were closed anyway, less distractions meant more thinking. And Jenna required a lot of thinking. She was in trouble, that much Felix was certain. 

  


Felix had lived for most of his life with Menardi and Saturos, two of the most powerful Mars Adepts from Prox. In fact the only other Mars Adept that he knew was not from Prox was Jenna. But Jenna's attacks were not in any way similar to the attacks used by either Saturos or Menardi. For one thing, the fire from his comrade's' (if you could call them comrades) attacks was pure fire while Jenna's fire was tinged with black flames. 

  


And then there was this sudden black fascination. Although as a big brother he did not approve of the attire she had started acquiring after the Mercury Lighthouse, he had let it go because she seemed to be enjoying herself. But this fascination was now close to scaring him, the hair was the latest change. And that in itself made no seance because the only one capable of changing the color of anyone's hair would be Sheba, and Sheba hadn't done anything to Jenna's hair. 

  


Jenna''s attitude had changed completely. She was now distant, sarcastic, and secretive. Somehow she had even figured out how to block Sheba's mind read. One of the first things Felix had done was ask Sheba to read her mind to see what was the matter. Sheba had almost succeeded but, in the way Sheba had explained it, Jenna had sensed what she had been doing and blocked Sheba out of her mind. With this new bit of information, Felix had gone to Kraden. In truth he would have rather talked to a Mars Adept on the matter but every Mars Adept he could talk to was dead so Kraden was the only one other than himself who might be able to figure out this problem with Jenna. 

  


The two of them had figured out that the only Adept capable of doing the things which Jenna seemed to be able to do would be a Dark Mage. But Kraden had dismissed that thought saying that the last Dark Mage had been killed by their own power decades ago. In fact the death was so brutal that the power of the Dark Mage was hunted down and destroyed. There had been rumors of a book, the Tomegathericon, which was the only way left to become a Dark Mage, but Jenna didn't like to read. Or, Felix corrected himself, she hadn't seemed interested in reading about the different types of Psyenergy before. 

  


Yes, Kraden had dismissed the notion, but Felix wasn't so sure, now more than ever. His sister would need watching. Maybe he could ask Picard to keep an eye on her because it would be too obvious if he did so. 

  


Breaking out of his trance Felix noticed that the sun was just coming up and groaned. He had not been able to get enough sleep for a few weeks now. That same dream had been plaguing his dreams every night and he always ended up rolling off the narrow beds which the inns provided. Heck, even Picard had noticed, Felix had mumbled something about getting to know the floor when the Lemurian had mentioned it. And even after all of that he still didn't know who he was dreaming of. Allowing himself a childish moment, Felix pointed out to whatever God might be listening that it just wasn't fair. 

  


Getting back into bed for the few hours which remained for sleeping he resisted the urge to sigh. Yes, Felix was used to the problems of a traumatic life style, he thrived on it, but by Venus, this was becoming to much to think about. 

  


  


Felix wasn't the only one who was thinking that night. Jenna had given herself a brilliant idea when she had made up the story about going to the graveyard outside of Madra. Making sure that Sheba was asleep, Jenna picked up her leather boots crept out of the bedroom and down the hall of the inn.

  


Once outside she slipped on the boots that would have made to much noise on the hardwood floors, she set off for the graveyard. 

  


As a child Jenna had never been particularly fond of graveyards. She knew all to well the stories of Hades and how ghosts got to the Underworld and the river Styx. She knew that you needed to give the ferryman a coin in order to have him row your spirit across the river and to the gates of Hades. This was why everyone was buried with a coin underneath their tongue so that they could take the easy way into the Underworld. She knew that if you did not have a coin for the ferryman than your spirit/ghost/soul would have to search on its own for the pauper's entrance to the Underworld. The people of Gondowan were strange though, when it came to religion. They didn't know of the Gods and instead worshiped _things,_ like the Great Gomba. And what was it really? A spirit that couldn't find its way to Hades because its people were ignorant and buried it in a statue full of gears! Going by this example she figured that the people of Madra would do the same type of thing and forget to bury their dead with a coin. That would mean that the spirits would be back in their graves by now getting ready to rest for another night when they would resume looking for the pauper's entrance to Hades. 

  


The minute she stepped into the graveyard she saw a flash of white. This she was getting used to, seeing the flashes of ghosts whenever her eyes were not focused on anything in particular. Apparently, whenever she didn't try to see ghosts, she could. 

  


Stepping into the middle of the graveyard she deliberately stared at the ground in front of her and slightly crossed her eyes, causing the mortal world to become unfocused. And there they were. Hundreds of people must have been buried here and their graves forgotten. And this was just on the hill. Spirits streamed out of the only opening to the Madra Catacombs and it looked like they weren't going to stop any time soon. 

  


In fact all of the spirits were curious, all wanting to see this new Dark Mage with whom they could communicate.

  


It took Jenna only a few minutes to master looking at the ghosts through unfocused eyes. After blinking and having to start over again three times she realized that it had to be natural and that if one didn't think about it, the who process wasn't that hard.

  


There was a circle of ghosts around her now, there must have been thousands, and they all stood in curious attention, whispering to their neighbors about this newcomer who smelled of mortal flesh but had the aura of one of their own.

  


A little ghost, who must have been only five years or so when she died, was the first to walk towards Jenna. In her hands she clutched a ghostly teddy-bear, it must have been buried with her. She looked up at the living girl closely before she whispered. "Can you breathe?"

  


Jenna was surprised at that question but answered truthfully, "Yes, I can breathe."

  


The girl's face brightened a little. "Are you a Dark Mage? 'Cus Mommy used to tell stories about alotta Dark Mages who would come and visit. But they don't come anymore." the little girl looked downcast at the last fact that she relayed to Jenna, holding her teddy closer as if it was a life line.

  


"Why don't they come anymore?" Jenna asked, frowning. First of all, she hadn't think there were any other Dark Mages, or at least they had never been mentioned in conversation between any Adepts that she had heard.

  


"Your kind, miss" one of the older ghosts, apparently the little girl's mother, came through the crowd and picked the little child up in her arms. "Your kind hunted down the Dark Mages when one of them was destroyed by their own magic."

  


"Destroyed by their own magic?" Jenna asked. Now she was confused. There was no historical recording of a massacre of Dark Mages, or else Kraden would have mentioned it.

  


"He tried to tamper with a power he had no place using, miss" another ghost spoke, the collective becoming less afraid of the living girl.

  


"He tried to bring one of us back." the little girl whispered to Jenna.

  


"He tried to raise the dead." Jenna repeated, as if she just couldn't understand it.

  


"Yes, he tried to use the power of Hades to bring back the dead and in doing so overtaxed his powers and they destroyed him from the inside out, in the most gruesome death Adepts had ever seen." a new voice said from behind Jenna. This voice she knew, yes she knew it very well.

  


  


A.N.

Ryu: In the next episode of DragonBallZ...

Rio: -_-; Try again Ryu

Ryu: ^.^ Upcoming in Fantasies:

  


_Jenna looked at the blue haired man who stared right back at her with a level expression. "And why should I trust you?" She started to walk past him when his voice stopped her._

  


_"Because I can tell you what Kraden and Felix won't."_

  


Ryu: Rio...who is the blue haired man? I mean in there are at least three people with blue hair.

Rio:And your point?

Ryu: ^.^ Who is he?

Rio: *shrugs* I don't know. Maybe some of the readers will figure it out. 

Ryu: ^.^ Thank you to all Reviewers for Reviewing the second chapter!

  


_Rio the flowerofblackfire_


	4. Enemy, my Enemy

_Author's Note:_

_Ryu:_ ^.^ Rio..

_Rio:_ *not listening*

_Ryu:_ Rio... ... ... RIO!

_Rio:_ WHAT??!!

_Ryu:_ ^.^ It's Saturday!

_Rio:_ *raises eyebrow* So?

_Ryu:_ SO? Who was it? WHO?

_Rio:_ I have no idea what you are talking about?

_Ryu:_ The blue haired person thing!

_Rio:_ Person thing?

_Ryu:_ Yes! Everyone thought it was Alex, except for UmbrielBluethorn WHOM YOU TOLD THE ANSWER TO WHEN SHE ASKED! Couldn't tell me NO! But you could tell your best friend!

_Rio:_ *not really listening* Person thing? 

_Ryu_: Yes the mystery male at the end of the chapter. WHO WAS IT?

_Rio:_ OH, *lightbulb* Well most everyone got it wrong. Its not Alex! You can ask UmbrielBluethorn if you don't believe me! I told her last Saturday who it was! Well really I just confirmed her suspicions. See, it couldn't have been Saturos-

_Ryu:_ cause that's too easy!

_Rio:_ Yes, and because he comes up later in the plotline. It can't be Alex-

_Ryu:_ because in the game he never goes to Madra. 

_Rio:_ Yes, but I did have to change that just to keep the plot going. More like he's never SEEN in Madra. So that leaves....

  


_Ryu:_ All warnings and disclaimers for the other chapters apply to this one. This is the beginning of the Karst Bashing, and yes a bit of Kraden bashing as well. If that makes you uncomfortable for some strange reason, don't read. (Well there isn't any actual "bashing" but this chapter does introduce the character Karst so we're putting the warning here.

_Rio:_ Also I apologize for the Picard/Felix or, more accurately, the lack thereof. I will tell you now that Felix doesn't figure out that he is in love with Picard until Lemuria. (this will be explained in the story later) After that I will spend lots of time on their relationship, never fear. Another thing that has been neglected is obviously the Alex/Mia bit. This will pick up after the Jupiter Lighthouse when Mia (along with Isaac and co. ) join the group. I will make up for the lack of romance then! (Believe me UmbrielBluethorn would not be my friend anymore if I didn't)

_Ryu:_ Anyway, enjoy! If you want Rio to update more than just once a week you must tell her so! 

  


  


  


**Chapter Four: Enemy, my Enemy**

  


  


Felix awoke instantly, when he heard footsteps outside of the bedroom. "Must be Sheba." he thought sleepily, "Jenna doesn't make a sound when she walks, unless she wants to."

  


He was just about to slip back into a dreamless sleep when there was a light knock at the door. Picard groaned and pulled the covers over her head, muttering something along the lines of, "Five more minutes." Felix rolled his eyes and got up. He padded over to the door and opened it to see that it was indeed Sheba. 

  


Now unlike Picard, Sheba was an expert of translating Felix's slight movements into sentences. And yes, it was the the mind read ability that helped her learn this, but it was very useful. For instance, when Felix raised his right eyebrow, as he was now, he wanted to know what was going on.

  


Felix himself was an expert at reading emotions, at least the ones projected by others. Sheba was projecting emotion like crazy right now, and 

Felix could see something was wrong.

  


"I can't find Jenna." Sheba said softly.

  


Felix blinked, eyes wide.

  


"I just woke up and she wasn't in bed. She isn't in the rest of the inn either." Sheba's emotions calmed down after she told Felix this, after all if there would be anyone who would find Jenna, it would be her overprotective brother.

  


Felix frowned and walked back into the bedroom where Sheba could see Picard was still sleeping. Felix walked over to the Lemurian, unceremoniously grabbed Picard's arm and pulled him out of bed. The Lemurian fell to the floor with a thud. 

  


"Felix!" The Lemurian's eyes shot open. 

  


"Good morning Picard." Sheba's voice came from the doorway.

  


Felix moved over to his bed allowing Picard to see the Jupiter Adept in the doorway.

  


"Good morning Sheba." Picard said tiredly. "Sorry if I woke up on the _wrong side of the bed_." the last part seamed to be directed at Felix who just shrugged. Sheba smiled at him before yawning. "Well, now that you know, I think I should get back to bed for the few remaining hours before Kraden wakes up." Waving sleepily at the two boys she left and they heard the door shut behind her. 

  


Picard groaned, realizing that he was still slumped on the wooden floor, a rather uncomfortable position. "So we wake up early and she gets to sleep. There is something wrong with that." He managed to sit down on Felix's bed before his legs collapsed. 

  


"Jenna isn't sleeping." Felix murmured.

  


Picard looked surprised, partly because Jenna was missing, and partly because this was the first full sentence that Felix had said in his presence. 

  


"Do you know where she went?" Picard asked, curious.

  


Felix just shook his head and mentally Picard sighed. There went Felix's talkative streak. Picard looked at Felix only to be met with the most mournful expression he had ever seen. Picard sighed. "Do you want me to go find her?"

  


The mournful expression evaporated to be replaced with the neutral 

expression Felix usually wore. Felix nodded twice.

  


Resigned to his fate, Picard pulled on his shirt and boots and walked out of the bedroom. 

  


  


"Now if I were a depressed Mars Adept where would I go?" Picard murmured to himself. After thinking for a minute he shrugged. "No clue. Oh well, at least there is something to be said for aimless wandering." 

  


The cool air of the morning hit him with full force as he walked out of the inn. "Stupid Mars Adepts and their stupid ability to not feel temperature." he muttered. If there was one thing Picard hated it was being cold. Why was he doing this again? Felix. Yes, Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix. Was there anything else he cared about right now? Oh yea, Felix. 

  


And the first full sentence that Felix said was about Jenna. Ironic. Picard decided right then that he hated irony. 

  


But back to the task at hand. Where would Jenna go? "I mean this is _Madra_." Picard murmured. "What can you do in Madra?" There were no clubs, no libraries, no... well there was nothing special except for the catacombs." Picard stopped in his musings as Jenna's words from before entered into his mind. The graveyard. Picard groaned. Felix's sister was really starting to freak him out. In fact the whole family seemed to have problems. Jenna was depressed, maybe bordering on sadistic. And Felix didn't speak. Well, Felix spoke when he wanted something done, Picard amended.

  


  


There was something wrong with the graveyard, Picard noticed. he expected that the souls of the dead would be wandering about because these people didn't know to bury their dead correctly. But Picard never expected to _see_ them. In fact no living person should be able to see the dead...unless they were called into the presence of a Dark Mage. But that wouldn't be possible. All of the Dark Mages had been destroyed. 

  


And yet Picard's seances argued with his logic. There were spirits walking around, even talking. And they seamed to be centered around one figure that he couldn't see very well. Black clothes. Wait a minute...black clothes? Picard groaned. It made perfect, logical, seance but... this made life so much harder. Leaning against a tree he listened. 

  


Technically Felix just wanted to know where Jenna was. And if she wasn't dead from her powers already, she must have control over them. But, Picard knew what would happen if she found out the Dark Mage's history. And from where this conversation was headed... yes, here came the part about the Dark Mage who tried to rule over Hades. He would have to step in or things would get really complicated. Sighing inwardly he stepped into the circle.

  


"Yes, he tried to use the power of Hades to bring back the dead and in doing so overtaxed his powers and they destroyed him from the inside out, in the most gruesome death Adepts had ever seen." 

  


He watched as Jenna whirled around to face him, surprised and curious. When she saw who his was she frowned.

  


"Did Felix send you here?" she asked, softly.

  


"Yes, he asked me to figure out where you had gone off to at this ungodly hour." Jenna huffed and stalked past him muttering something about over protective brothers, but Picard continued as if there had been no interruption. "But he did not ask me to tell him what you were doing."

  


  


Jenna was caught off guard for the second time that morning. Picard's eyes had an amused look to them, as if he was laughing on the inside.

  


"I'm sure that's what he meant, but since he didn't _say_ anything..." Picard shrugged.

  


"Why are you really here, Picard? You could have just gone back when you knew where I was. I did mention it, if I remember correctly."

  


"Oh, that line about looking at constellations?" Picard grinned, "You can't see the stars this early in the morning."

  


Jenna scowled. "You didn't answer my question."

  


"No I didn't. " Picard agreed.

  


Jenna waited impatiently for an explanation that didn't come. "Well?"

  


"Do you believe everything the ghosts said?" Picard asked quietly.

  


"Stop avoiding the question Picard."

  


"Because what they said was not correct."

  


"Picard!" Jenna was very annoyed now but Picard's words finally made it through her mind. "How do you know that it wasn't correct? No one talks about it. Even Kraden doesn't know, or he would have told me, Isaac, and Garet, when he was teaching us."

  


"No Jenna. He knows. He is one of the generation that chose to forget that the Dark Mages ever existed. And it seemed like it worked, except now you are proof of their error."

  


"Kraden wouldn't lie-"

  


"Yes he would, and he has."

  


Jenna was borderline angry now. She knew that Picard was telling the truth, but she just didn't want to believe it. When she was little Kraden was the only adult figure there. He had taught her about psyenergy and the world. And now she was being told that he lied. The childish part of her mind didn't want to accept this and won over her logic. 

  


Jenna looked at the blue haired man who stared right back at her with a level expression. "And why should I trust you?" She started to walk past him when his voice stopped her.

  


"Because I can tell you what Kraden and Felix won't." was Picard's soft reply.

  


"Felix?" Jenna saw red. "Felix knew as well?"

  


Picard saw the ghosts moving back to their graves hurriedly. He agreed with them. Jenna was not very happy... and that was the biggest understatement 

of the week. 

  


"Felix learned about the Dark Mages from those two other Mars Adepts you were with. Kraden made him promise to be quiet about it."

  


"And how you know **that** I won't ask." Jenna was still seething, just 

noticing through her anger that Picard and herself were now alone in the graveyard.

  


"I..." Picard coughed nervously, "overheard them talking. Felix was worried about you it seams."

  


"And yet he won't talk to me, no never that!"

  


"He wasn't sure."

  


"Wasn't sure about what?"

  


"He thought you were a Dark Mage, but he didn't know. So he went to Kraden, the only other person he knew had knowledge about Dark Mages. Kraden didn't believe it though."

  


"What didn't Kraden believe?" Jenna asked, finally calming down.

  


"That one of the Dark books still existed. They were the only way to become a Dark Mage without another existing Dark Mage. Kraden, and most of the Adepts from that time, believe them to be destroyed."

  


"I still don't understand why they would try to destroy anything relating to the Dark Mage." Jenna looked pointedly at Picard.

  


"The power of the Dark Mage scared them. The ghosts told you of the last known Dark Mage's death. But what no one will say is that this was no magical mishap. It was a murder. You see, in the days before the light houses were put out, there were many Dark Mages. Well, there were only a handful of powerful Dark Mages, but even the lowliest apprentice could easily resurrect certain dead. If a friend died before they would naturally die, like say, if they were killed, the Dark Mages could bring them back. They were called the children of Hades, and apparently Hades looked after them. But when the decision came to lock away the power of alchemy, it was decided that the Dark Mages were too dangerous."

  


"But why?"

  


"I'm getting to that. The Dark Mages were unlike other adepts because their power didn't come from the lighthouses or the elements. Their power came, supposedly, directly from Hades. So taking away the power of the light houses wouldn't effect them like it would effect the rest of the adepts. They would be more powerful than the adepts who drew their power from the elements. The people of that time planned a murder of the most powerful Dark Mage. No one except a select few knew that this was a murder. Instead everyone thought he had tampered with powers beyond his control. For when he died this was the excuse given to the population and used as an excuse to destroy everything Dark. Something about a menace to society, I think. Does that answer your questions?"

  


"Yes."

  


Picard was surprised and a bit scared to see that Jenna was actually smiling. It was one of those "this can't be good" scenarios. Picard started to get the idea that it would be better to get Jenna back to where Felix could take responsibility of her actions. "We should be getting back before Felix sends out a search party."

  


Jenna nodded and followed the Lemurian back towards the town, still smirking.

  


  


By the time they got back to the inn the rest of the town had started the day. The two adepts walked into the kitchen to see a wide-awake Kraden, a quiet Sheba, and a sleeping Felix (who was seated slumped over the table). 

  


"Good morning to you both!" Kraden chirped. Behind him Sheba rolled her eyes. Everyone had unanimously decided that Kraden was too awake in the morning. 

  


"Morning Kraden," was Picard's tired reply, while Jenna muttered something about people who were too happy in the morning. They sat down in the two remaining chairs and Sheba handed Picard a cup of coffee. Picard cradled the drink as if it was a holy relic, causing Sheba to giggle and Jenna to raise an eyebrow. Yet this was the normal morning ritual that they had all adapted over the time spent together, with the addition of Picard of course. 

  


Continuing with the ritual Jenna turned to her brother who was slumped over the table and poked him sharply, twice. 

  


"Yo. Time to rejoin the world, brother."

  


In response Felix buried his head in his right arm. "Five more minutes."

  


"This is what you get for staying up all night." Sheba joked. Only Jenna noticed Picard's eyes narrow at this comment. 

  


"Stay up all night Felix? That's not good for your health." Kraden chirped.

  


"No really, I hadn't noticed." Felix mumbled, not feeling in the mood to argue. 

  


Yes the morning ritual was good, but this morning the ritual was cut short by Sheba suddenly remembering that the mayor's son wanted to talk to them that morning. Picard complained loudly as he was separated from his coffee, but in the end even he gave in to the Jupiter Adept. 

  


  


"Please be careful." The mayor's son said good-bye, handing Felix the pie-shaped Cyclone chip. Felix nodded to the mayor's son and handed it to Sheba, who held it much like Picard had held his coffee earlier that morning. The mayor's son walked back into his house when a voice from underneath the group startled them all.

  


"Felix?"

  


Felix, and everyone else, looked down to see a woman dressed in reddish-pink armor, with short red hair. She was standing in the road with a holier-than-thou attitude, and Picard saw Felix stiffen. No one else showed a clue as to what was going on and Picard wondered for the millionth what Felix knew that he wasn't telling everyone.

  


"You...he just called you Felix, didn't he?" The red haired woman locked eyes with Felix who stared sullenly back at her. Suddenly she gasped

  


"Why didn't I see it before? You are Felix!" she smiled, "Then Menardi should be somewhere around here too...and yet..."

  


Picard heard Jenna mutter something at the mention of Menardi's name, but was distracted by Sheba.

  


"You won't see Menardi or Saturos ever again. Isaac killed them. They're probably at the bottom of the sea by now-"

  


"Sheba be quiet!" Picard watched Jenna control her anger as she glared at the Jupiter Adept. 

  


The woman, though, looked at Jenna with a calculating glance. "I did hear that you wretched little thing!" The two fiery woman glared at each other, before the stranger shifted her gaze to Felix. "Is my sister dead?"

  


Felix nodded, not meeting her eyes. The woman looked shocked.

  


"I can't believe it... no on has the power to defeat Saturos and my sister..." The woman looked at the group, none of which, except Jenna who was glaring and smirking at her, would meet her gaze.

  


"Yet you all avoid my gaze... and the looks on your faces... It is true then." Suddenly the woman got a murderous look in her eye. "Who is this Isaac?"

  


Sheba opened her mouth to say something, but Jenna's foot connecting on top of hers silenced the Jupiter Adept. 

  


"What? Why? Why would you protect him from my fury?" these questions were sent at Felix who looked as if his body had stopped responding all together. The woman glared at him and yet nothing in demeanor changed.

  


"Never mind. I believe I've heard some rumors of a traveler named Isaac lately anyway." 

  


Kraden and Sheba exchanged worried glances. Jenna was watching amusedly. Felix was numb to the world. And Picard had no clue what was going on.

  


"Is this Isaac the same one they've been speaking of? Is he perusing you? If that's the case, then this Isaac should show up here sooner or later." the woman looked down the road as if she expected the Venus adept to show up right then and there.

  


"How do you know it wasn't Felix who defeated your sister?" Kraden asked. Felix shot him a look that was a bit worried and a bit angry, but Picard couldn't for the life of him understand why.

  


"What do you take me for?" the woman asked, still gazing down the road. "I am a warrior, like my sister. I can gauge a man's strength at a single glance. Even if you doubled Felix's power, he would still be no match for my sister. And besides I doubt Felix could find it in himself to betray my sister. He knows that the lives of those he holds dear would hang in the balance."

  


Jenna and Sheba glared at the woman, but Picard (who of course had been watching Felix) saw betrayal flicker across Felix's face which was covered by sadness, and then anger. No fury was more like it. A low growl rumbled from the back of Felix's throat, much like a cerberos would growl at an enemy.

  


The woman ignored it, turning to face Felix. "But I must congratulate you on your successes at both the Mercury and Venus lighthouses. Although, your success there now prevents us from returning to the Western Sea." she looked pointedly at Felix, as if the rest of the group weren't there. "You would have failed, of course, had we not researched how to climb those lighthouses..." she trailed off watched Sheba, Jenna, and Kraden start in surprise. Felix simply glared and growled. "Oh, didn't Menardi tell you?" Sickly sweat, and mock surprised.

  


The ground trembled a bit as Felix's eyes narrowed and the woman started talking again, a bit faster this time. "Regardless, Isaac won't be getting in my way. You will have to find your own way to the Western Sea. And if you make the journey, you'll have to light Jupiter on your own as well! We have our own work to do and number one on the list is taking care of Isaac! Are we clear on this Felix?"

  


"I will not be your pawn." Felix muttered, so low that Picard could barely make it out. The earth adept shook his head, a defiant no.

  


"What is the matter with you?" the woman glared at Felix. "Afraid you can't perform your duty?" she smirked. "We could help you a bit..."

  


Kraden broke in. "No thank you. I believe we'll just find Jupiter Lighthouse on our own, if its all the same."

  


The woman nodded, seemingly satisfied. "I see. Just don't let us down." Another jibe headed at Felix. "We're going to find that Isaac... I'm going to find that Isaac. And I swear that the last thing he sees will be Karst avenging the death of her sister!" the woman, Karst headed away down the road.

  


"Who would _want _to avenge Menardi?" Jenna asked as if in genuine 

confusion, causing Sheba to giggle.

  


"Yea...and I though Saturos and Menardi had issues." Jenna frowned lightly before smiling at the younger adept.

  


"We shouldn't take Karst to lightly." Kraden warned the two girls who ignored him completely. 

  


"Wait a moment." Picard looked puzzled. "Karst did say 'we' didn't she?"

  


Kraden turned to Picard. "Yes. Saturos and Menardi traveled as a pair." he explained, "Perhaps she has a partner as well."

  


  


Jenna was lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. Saturos had said that Menardi and himself were sent by the elders of Prox. This Karst and her partner must have been sent after Saturos and Menardi to speed up the job. 

  


  


"Even if we did find Isaac and the others, I think there is a good chance we'd end up fighting them." Kraden's voice brought Jenna back into the conversation.

  


"Why" Picard asked.

  


"What we are trying to achieve, they are trying to prevent. And they will fight to stop us." Kraden explained.

  


Sheba turned to Jenna. "But Jenna... Aren't you and Isaac an item? Couldn't you, you know, do something?

  


Jenna blanched. Where had Sheba gotten that from? "What are you talking about Sheba? How could you even suggest such a thing?" Sure, Isaac had been her best and truest friend...but that was exactly why she wouldn't like him in that way.

  


Kraden cut in uncertainly. "Ah...well...er...yes... For now we should press onward to Jupiter lighthouse, like we planned."

  


"But what about Garet and the others?" Jenna asked. They were her 

friends, she couldn't just leave them to run into Karst unprepared.

  


"Don't you mean Isaac?" Sheba asked slyly.

  


"What?" Jenna was getting annoyed now. "Would you stop suggesting ridiculous notions Sheba? Sheesh!

  


Kraden cleared his throat. "Are you ready to listen yet?" Both girls looked at him with pointed expressions. "They were strong enough to defeat Saturos and Menardi. They won't be beaten easily. We should continue ahead just as Saturos and Menardi would have, Ok Jenna?"

  


Jenna raised and eyebrow. "Whatever."

  


"Sheba? Picard? Are you ready?"

  


Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

  


"Then we should be going right, Felix?"

  


Felix looked amused and Sheba used Mind Read to see what he was thinking. "Kraden...shouldn't we stop at the inn and get our stuff first?"

  


"Oh...right. Yes off we go."

  


Everyone else sighed mentally as Kraden walked away. Yes, they all agreed that he was too much of a morning person.

  


  


Jenna was the last one to check out of the inn. As she turned to go the innkeeper's wife came up to her. 

  


"Dear..are you Jenna?"

  


"Yes, ma'am."

  


The woman smiled. "A man with long blue hair came by earlier and left something for you."

  


Jenna was surprised. Picard had been with them all morning so it must have been Alex. Why was Alex in Madra? 

  


Jenna smiled at the woman and thanked her taking a small wrapped object from the woman. Retreating into a nook in the wall, she momentarily forgot that everyone was waiting for her outside and open the package. In side was a sealed letter and a metal object.

  


It was a small circular object. Flat, and tinged with blue. It was like a pendant of sorts, and in the center was carved a peculiar flame design. Jenna's eyes widened in shock and she almost dropped it. She knew this pendant. She had seen it dozens of times. The flame design was no mere design... it was the symbol of Prox. This was the pendant that had been locked on Saturos's armor.

  


But why would Alex go through the trouble to give it to her? And more importantly, why would Alex have it in the first place?

  


Jenna heard Sheba calling her name and stuffed both the letter and the pendant in her belt. She would not have any time to read the letter secretly until much later, but she could tell that sleep would not be gracing her tonight.

  


  


_Author's Note:_

  


Ryu: Next Chapter sneak peek!

  


_Jenna frowned. Why would Saturos make sure to give Alex the pendant? There was noting really special about it. But as the pendant began to warm in her hands, a black glow surrounded the girl and she gasped. Maybe the pendant was special after all..._

  


Rio: That's next Saturday's chapter unless I get opinions which tell me otherwise. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter Three, I will at some point (on a day off from school) go back and change the grammar errors in that chapter. Thank you again, review if you feel like it.

  


_Rio the flowerofblackfire_


	5. Ring Around the Rosie

_Author's Note:_

_Ryu:_ *dancing around singing* It's Saturday, Saturday, SATURDAY!

_Rio:_ *with ears plugged* Yes, I know Ryu, now CUT THAT RACKET!

_Ryu:_ *stops* ^.^

_Rio:_ anyway I have a few things to add for this chapter *clears throat*

  


**Disclaimer: **(another one) In this chapter I introduce one of three new characters...er ghosts who are not of my making. They are from the book Dalamar the Dark by Nancy Varian Berberick. I am not her, heck if I was do you think I would be wasting my time with fanfiction and school? (like fanfiction is really a waste...but school is)

  


Also I would like to make clear that there is a bit of Kraden bashing...well its not really bashing. I just hate him a lot (Ryu: *nod, nod*) so I have unfortunate things happen to him. He gets ignored a lot and...er...left behind in the middle of a cave. As Jenna says, "Opps".

  


Anyway...

  


**Azusasan:** Thank you for reviewing yet again! Yes Felix will stay very close to clueless until Lemuria. I came up with the perfect way for Felix to realize exactly who he is falling in love with (which is, of course, Picard). Don't worry, the way I am heading he'll start to figure it out in two chapters and we will get to Lemuria in three or four. Again, I appreciate the grammer corrections, I will get around to revising the grammer as soon as I can...which might not happen until December...

  


**UmbrielBluthorn**: Yes, Mia/Alex is one of your favorites I know. I am working on it as fast as I can. Enjoy this chapter...of course you already know the basic plotline...oh the joys of being best friends with the author! (Ryu: ^.^)

  


**BlizzardBuffalo**: No, Saturos is sadistic, but not that sadistic! Good idea though...hmm ideas. Also if Jenna died she and Menardi would be in the same plane of existence and you know how much I detest certain *cough*Menardi*cough* characters. Enjoy the chapter!

Ryu: Enjoy the chapter all, see you next Saturday!

  


**Chapter Five: Ring Around the Rosie**

  


"I never want to go swimming ever again." Sheba complained, watching the pool of water which filled the lower area of the room. Considering that the water came from a monster they had just destroyed, her statement was understandable.

"I still want to know how those jellyfish got on the ship anyway." Picard mumbled. Everyone had figured out quickly that Picard was very fond of his ship. He had nearly feinted when he realized that monsters had gotten on the ship and were blocking him from getting to the lower areas of the ship.

  


While the rest of the group continued down into the ship, Jenna headed for the deck of the ship. She used the excuse that she didn't want to be underneath the ocean with only wood blocking her from a watery death, but only Kraden and Sheba accepted her excuse without question. Both Picard and Felix looked at her with questioning looks. The truth was that she wanted some time to herself, and that she was impatient. She wanted to know why Alex had left Saturos's pendant with her.

Reaching the prow of the ship, she sat back against the railing and opened the letter which Alex had left with the pendant. It was short, and didn't explain anything at all, much to her disappointment.

  


_Jenna,_

_Saturos left this in my care before entering the Venus Lighthouse. If he survived I was to give it back to him and you would never have known of the interaction. If he died I was to give this to you. This was, as far as I know, his last request, therefore I felt it should be carried out without prying into the situation. Hopefully you will understand this gift, as I do not._

_Alex_

  


Well that sure was useful! Jenna thought angrily. The one time, the ONE time, she would have wanted Alex to act like his usual informed self and he ups and decides to respect the dead! Jenna frowned and mashed the letter in her hands before tossing it into the ocean. How was she supposed to know what to do? Was there even anything to do? For all she knew it was just something to remember him by, but why would Alex hint at there being something else to do with the pendant? Internally Jenna screamed. Alex! He MUST know something and, as always, refused to tell anyone what was going on! If he didn't know exactly what was going on then he at least suspected something! And he couldn't tell her what he suspected, no Hades forbid if Alex ever said anything before he had completely thought it through.

Jenna had been gripping the railing of the ship through out this tirade, her knuckles white, and now beginning to hurt. realizing this she let go of the railing and started to move back towards the middle of the ship. The others should be back soon and she had to appear as if she had been waiting for them.

  


By the time Jenna had worked her way back to the middle of the ship, Picard, Felix, Kraden, and Sheba were returning from placing the Black orb in the ship. From what Sheba was saying about pretty stones and what Kraden was chirping about spectacular feats of alchemy, Jenna gathered that it had been an interesting display of Lemurian technology. For a few seconds Jenna wished she had stayed with the group but then if she had she still wouldn't know what Alex's letter had said, and wouldn't have paid attention to the 'feat of alchemy" anyway.

  


Everyone had assembled at the tiller and the discussion had switched to where they would go now. After all, since they has a ship, they could go almost anywhere. Even Jenna and Felix were caught in the excitement for a while, but Kraden had to bring everyone crashing back to reality by reminding them of their not - so - friendly behavior at Suhulla Gate and the Venus Lighthouse. Even this could not stop the giddiness that seemed to take hold of everyone as they felt the freedom provided by their new method of transportation. The one thing Jenna didn't like was that Picard wanted Felix to steer the ship. 

"This can't be good." She thought, remembering Felix's navigational skills. "I give him an hour before he admits that we're lost."

Exactly 59 minutes and 60 seconds later, Felix accepted the fact that they were lost. Well, they weren't exactly "lost". No, they had just gone in the wrong direction.

  


"And we're exploring this cave again why?" Jenna asked again. "It's not like we haven't been here before." They had in fact they been to the Shrine of the Sea God before, also because of Felix's navigational skills. After Jenna used Lash to get Tavi down from the ledge, they (meaning Felix, Jenna, and Sheba) had over ruled Kraden and decided to leave the cave without exploring. Now they weren't having such luck.

"Kraden wanted to see the inside." was Sheba's dull reply. The two girls were lagging behind the males of the group, thoroughly bored. Jenna couldn't tell if Felix was interested but Picard and Kraden were chatting animatedly about the age of the rock face and how the wooden bridges had gotten where they had. 

Suddenly Felix interrupted Kraden with the shout, "Djinn!" Catching up with the boys the two girls saw that indeed a Jupiter Djinn was situated on a rock surface above them, with only a ladder as the way up on to the rocky surface. 

Felix began climbing the ladder only to have the Djinn fly away when he reached the top. He took off after it, followed closely by Picard, who was the second up the ladder. Picard was followed by Jenna and Sheba.

Sheba looked at Jenna, Jenna looked at Sheba. Both girls took off after the boys. This left Kraden behind, but in the excitement none of the adepts seemed to notice this.

Rounding the bend Sheba and Jenna stopped. There was no sign of the Djinn or of Picard and Felix. 

"I can't hear them running anymore." Sheba spoke, looking around.

"Well then, pick your door." Jenna remarked, gesturing to the many hallways that forked away from the passage on which they now stood. 

Sheba looked pointedly at all of the doors, before choosing one leading off to the left. The hallway was short, ending at a cliff that had a slight indentation at one edge. Sliding down the rock face, the girls saw that they were back at the entrance. Jenna grinned.

"Perfect choice Sheba."

Sheba was confused as Jenna headed for the entrance. "Weren't we looking for the Djinn?" 

"We were." Jenna agreed. "But our entire group is now split in two. You and me. Felix and Picard-"

"What about Kraden?" Sheba asked, remembering the older man whom they had left in the cave somewhere."

"Opps." Jenna said nonchalantly.

Sheba was surprised by the sudden animosity aimed at Kraden from the older girl, but she didn't comment. Jenna probably wouldn't have told her anyway.

"Anyway." Jenna continued. "We should go back to Dalia and wait for Felix, Picard, and Kraden to regroup with us."

Sheba nodded and the two girls left the cavern.

  


Dalia was no different from the last time they had been there. Maybe a little dryer, but on the whole no different. This meant that after waiting for an hour the girls were as bored as they had been in the cave a few hours previously.

"Well the only place we haven't been is the Sanctum." Sheba said matter of factly. 

"Yes, but that's because we can't just walk into the Sanctum. " Jenna murmured.

"That's true. And we can't pretend that one of us is unconscious-"

"Or poisoned..."

Both girls thought for a minute. "I could pretend to be cursed." Jenna finally decided.

"That would work." Sheba smiled.

And that was how the two girls entered the Sanctum. Sheba leading Jenna by her elbow, Jenna gripping the Staff of Anubis as if it was her only lifeline. This was one of Jenna's former weapons that she hadn't gotten around to selling yet and since they knew the Sanctum's priest would confiscate it, it seemed the proper choice. 

Sheba inwardly marveled at Jenna's acting ability. Jenna had used the Staff of Anubis in battle before so she knew that it was not a cursed item, but Jenna was acting so well that it caused one to wonder. She had even managed to give her eyes the glazed over look, and was shiftily looking around as if at any minute someone might take the staff from her.

They easily walked into the Sanctum, the guards stepping away from the "possessed" Jenna. Once inside the Sanctum they were immediately hailed by the eldest priest. Sheba explained that her friend was "cursed" and asked that the priest remove it. It was hard to keep from giggling as the priest went about gathering the necessary materials to remove a curse. Suddenly Jenna grabbed Sheba's arm.

"Look. The alter. Its the same as the alter in the Cave."

Sheba looked and Jenna was right. The blue stone structure was the exact same as the structure which Kraden and Picard had tried to figure out in the Cave.

"There're something in front of the alter." Jenna whispered, while glaring at a guard who happened to walk to close to her staff.

"I see it." And indeed Sheba could see a bluish sparkle at the base of the rock figure.

"Try to get it." Jenna murmured.

Sheba looked at Jenna as if the girl was crazy but then gave in. It was just a harmless way to pass the time and it would be a challenge to get whatever the item was as well..

  


The priest had finished preparing the spell that would remove Jenna's curse. The girl inwardly smirked. She watched as Sheba worked her way around those assembled to help the priest and slink towards the alter in the back. The priest centered Jenna in the middle of a pattern which had been carved in the floor and filled in which a liquid that sparkled. Then priest started chanting and his aids joined in after the original verse was said. Jenna watched amusedly as Sheba scaled the rock which the alter was placed on with little difficulty. her sight was then blocked by a golden aura which was caused by the curse removal spell. Jenna waited patiently for the spell to finish.

And after a few minutes the luster of the spell faded and the priest looked at her with questioning, kind eyes.

"Do you feel any different?" The priest asked.

Jenna ignored him, watching Sheba exit the Sanctum out of the corner of her eye. This caused the priest to repeat his question, which Jenna didn't hear.

She blinked at him, "Sorry, what were we doing again?"

The aid's gasped. One of them whispered, "It must be a horrible curse if she can't even remember it!"

The priest smiled (Jenna was starting to get sick of this smile) and said, "Can you let go of your staff?"

Jenna shrugged, "Why not?" and thrust it at one of the aids who held it reverently for a minute and then dropped the staff realizing what the weapon was "capable" of. Jenna nodded to the priest and left the Sanctum. Horribly rude, but Jenna didn't really care.

  


Once she was outside of the Sanctum she was hailed by Sheba and Kraden. Kraden explained that he had found his way out of the Cave and waited for Felix and Picard who hadn't appeared. Jenna nodded, feeling a smooth, round, item being slipped into her hand. She smiled at Sheba who grinned back at her. Pocketing the bluish item, Jenna turned her attention back to Kraden who suggested that going back to the Cave to look for Felix and Picard would be the best course of action. Agreeing, the three of them started walking back to the Cave of the Sea God. 

  


"You know, I figured out something." Sheba commented. They were in the heart of the Cave, after looking for Felix and Picard without finding a trace for an hour.

"Other than the fact that whoever made the walkways in this cave was completely crazy?" Jenna asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. The person who made the walkways in this cave had to much time on their hands." Sheba stated.

Jenna nodded and sighed. 

"Perhaps Felix and Picard went back to the ship." Kraden suggested.

"Perhaps not." Jenna suggested, and everyone heard the faint, "Get back here you little rat!" from down a passage way.

"You're not telling me they were running around after that Djinn this whole time!" Sheba was bewildered.

"I wouldn't put it past my brother." Jenna muttered, watching a purple flash zing past them with Picard and Felix chasing behind it.

Sheba and Kraden moved off after the Djinn chasers, but Jenna's attention was drawn to the back of the cavern she was in. The Djinn had illuminated the back of the cave and she saw the same blue rock formation that was in the Sanctum. Intrigued she made her way over to the rock formation. She had to get wet because the rocks weren't in the right spots for jumping but it was just a little water. As she got closer she thought she heard humming coming from somewhere in the room. It got louder as she got closer. Frowning she realized that the humming was coming from her pocked, or from the thing inside her pocket.

She drew out the gem. It was shaped like a tear and seamed to be a container for a watery liquid that gave it the blue color. Jenna held it in front of her and the humming increased still more. Startled she watched the tear break, shatter, as if it was made of glass and dissolve into the blue rock that was in front of her. The room started to tremble as water poured into the floor and the platform on which she stood began to rise. It rose higher and higher until Jenna found herself in a different room altogether. She noticed a ladder in the back corner and a patch of light in the ceiling so she decided to climb it. What could happen right?

Emerging out of the room Jenna found herself on top of the Shrine itself. The rock looked man made, unlike the rest of the cave. In fact it looked similar to the rock of the lighthouses. Pondering this, Jenna shrugged and continued up the outside of the Shrine. Climbing up some vines she saw that at the top of the shrine there was a pedestal and on it was some type of mettle object. She walked over to it and pulled it from the rock pedestal. Examining it she saw that it had a dull end and a sharp, arrow head like end. It looked like it was part of some other object. She put the object into her belt and looked around. How was she going to get down form here? This thought was driven from her mind as she found herself starring into a pair of red eyes

  


She started, stepping back away from the spirit in front of her. And a ghost it was, or rather she was. The ghost was of a woman, dressed in blood red clothing that hung around her body, as if tailored to her exact shape. She had blood red hair exactly the color of her clothes which was pulled into a braid that ran down her back, all the way down to where here knees would be. Her lips were this same red. But most sunning feature of the ghost was her eyes. They too were red, but a dark red, much darker than Saturos's eyes had been. The ghost had also moved back and stood (or acted as if she was standing on the ground) looking at Jenna in a calculating manner.

"So, after five hundred years, someone finally has the courage to take up the Dark alchemy." the ghost spoke, her voice a sultry, low, alto.

Jenna blinked, realizing that she wasn't trying to see this ghost. She was just _there_. Jenna didn't have to squint, or cross her eyes, or anything. "Why can I see you if I didn't call you?" Jenna asked. Nothing made seance. She should only see ghosts if she called them, not if they just upped and decided to say hello!

"I am your kin. That is why." The ghost explained. "I am attached to the item you took from that pedestal, so now you can see me. We are on the same wavelength to be exact."

"You mean this thing?" Jenna gestured to the mettle object that she now carried.

The ghost nodded. "But why do you not have a ghost familiar of your own? All Dark Mages had at least two, maybe three."

"I'm not most Dark Mages." Jenna murmured. "Most Dark Mages are dead by now."

The ghost nodded again. "Yes, you are the only Dark Mage now, but all the more reason for you to follow the path of the Dark Mage correctly. The path of a Dark Mage is meant to help others, though it seems to not be the case. Dark Mages are the only living link to those who were killed before it was time for them to die. Dark Mages love life more than most of the other Adepts." she looked at Jenna closely. "And yet there you care for no one."

"What are you implying?" Jenna growled. "I care for many people."

"But you will not let them get close to you lest they hurt you as your brother unintentionally did. No, I see your problem, little Mage."

"I have a problem?" Jenna asked, annoyed.

The ghost smiled. "Yes. How can you care for the living when you care first and foremost for one who is dead?"

Jenna's eyes widened. The ghost's smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm right, am I not? And until he is among the living again you will not be able to truly care for your kind."

"And you are implying?"

"That you will not be able to do so."

Jenna blinked. "You doubt my ability?"

"No. You have more power than many Dark Mages that I have seen, but you lack the knowledge of the spells we use."

Jenna frowned. What a minute! "We" used?

"And how would you know of Dark Mage spells anyway?"

"Because." the ghost answered. "I am Lunitari, the First of the Dark Mages."

  


  


_Author's Note:_

_Rio:_ Well, is the plot-line coming together yet? I think it is. Did anyone wonder how Jenna would bring Saturos back? Well, I don't know if you can tell exactly how yet...but if anyone has any guesses or ideas, speak up!

_Ryu:_ Yes, we are friendly people...person...oh well, you know what I mean. Reviews are welcome and thank you again to all who reviewed!

  



	6. Cold Lands and Blood Orbs

_Author's Note:_

_Rio:_ All right! Same disclaimers apply, so I am just going to stop mentioning that now. And just some information of the religion i.e. The greek gods. 

_Ryu:_ You will notice that the names of the gods are a bit different. For example the goddess of love is referred to as Venus but the goddess of the hearth is referred to as Hestia. 

_Rio:_ I am mixing the Roman and Greek names but I will always refer to them in this manner. For example I will always refer to Venus as Venus and not Aphrodite. If there are serious problems with who is who, e-mail me and I will explain exactly who is who. 

_Ryu:_ Now there may be a bit of confusion with Aries/Mars. Since Rio likes Aries better than Mars there is a bit of a change. All Proxians will refer to him as Aries while others refer to him as Mars. This will make more seance after you read the chapter, but basically someone like Garret will invoke the name of Mars while Saturos would invoke the name of Aries.

_Rio:_ And speaking of Saturos....

_Ryu:_ Sush Rio, don't spoil the story.

_Rio:_ But I need their help!

  


QUESTION! How should Saturos react to Jenna? As you know she has changed (just a bit). What should his reaction be?

  


Should he:

a)be disgusted by the changes (don't really like this but have to put it in anyway)

b)like the changes

c)not really care

d)want her to change even more (be more like the Dark Mages of old)

_Please answer in reviews!_

  


_Ryu:_ Also for those who have not read Dalamar the Dark (really good you should read it if you haven't), that is where the three familiar ghosts come from. The children of Chaos there are three gods: Solinari, the guardian of white or pure magic, Lunitari: the guardian of red magic i.e. neutral, and Nuitari the guardian of black magic i.e. secrets. 

_Rio:_ I do not claim any ownership of this genius, they all belong to Nancy Varian Berberick. I just use them as Dark Mage ghosts to help Jenna along! (and to bash Kraden a bit in Nuitari's case)

  


_Ryu:_ And now without further ado: the next chapter of the story!

  


  


**Chapter Six: Cold Lands and Blood Orbs**

  


The First? How could this ghost be the first Dark Mage? Was there even a first Dark Mage? As far as Jenna knew there weren't any "first" adepts of any other type so why would there be a "first" Dark Mage? Outwardly Jenna blinked, silent. Was there any way to reply to a statement like that? Was she supposed to make some sign of respect or was she supposed to accept it?

  


The ghost merely smiled, watching the reactions that played across the young girl's face. She obviously was quite lost and had no way of learning the true extent of her power since there was no place for the Dark Mage in the world. "I am the First." the ghost whispered. "I was there when Hades walked the earth, I looked into his eyes and I created the Dark Mages."

  


"Hades didn't walk the earth." Jenna snapped out of whatever thought process she had been in to reply.

  


"Yes he did. I saw him."

  


"And why would Hades walk the earth? Not that I believe you because I don't." Jenna asked curious.

  


"I don't know." The ghost frowned. "I have never asked him and he has never said. It is not my place to question Gods."

  


"I don't get it." Jenna mused, not expecting a reply. But she got one.

  


"Every other god had followers, people to call their own. Poseidon rules those of Lemuria, Mercury the healers, they are the Water adepts. Aries (called Mars) founded the village of Prox and rules over their fighters, Vulcan founded Champa and taught them the ways of the forge, the Fire adepts. Jupiter himself created Contigo and could be found teaching his powers to those who lived there; and Athena's followers, who now derive their power from animals, could be found in a village called Garoh, both of those the original Wind Adepts. Venus had her tribe on an island near the Earth's rock, and Dionisis created those who live in the wilds of the forest, these two the planted seeds of Earth Adepts. Artimis and Apollo had followers once, the priests and priestesses of Luna and Sol. Hestia had the people of Lavero, who were not adepts in their own right but at one time were the keepers of great knowledge, even more than the libraries of Lemuria. And lastly Hera, who created both the former cities of Madra and Loho, sought to preserve the actions of men. Only Hades, with his throne in the underworld had no followers among men through which he could work his will."

  


"So what did he do?" Jenna asked, intrigued by this new source of information.

  


"That will have to wait for another time." Lunitari smiled, "Your friends are looking for you."

  


No sooner had the ghost spoken when Sheba's voice could be heard ringing through the air, "Jenna, what are you doing on the roof?"

  


Jenna frowned, thinking. The ghost sensed her thoughts, laughing. "Yes I was sealed into the trident prong, but now that you have released me I am your familiar, and will be until I am needed for a greater purpose. You may show them without fear."

  


Jenna smiled, "I found something!" Sheba emerged from the hole in the roof, followed quickly by Felix and then by Picard. "What did you find Jenna? The Lemurian asked .

  


Jenna held out the mettle object. "You're asking me?"

  


Felix reached out to take the object but Picard intervened. "Don't touch it!" Everyone, including Jenna, looked at Picard strangely. "That is part of Triton's trident. It is the weapon of the son of Poseidon, his only heir. All Lemurians are taught to recognize it."

  


"But why is it so dangerous?" Sheba asked, looking at the seemingly harmless weapon.

  


"Legend says that this trident was the Sea God's weakness. He created a powerful weapon for one purpose, so that when his son rose to become the new God of the sea Triton could destroy Poseidon and earn the title. But Triton would never touch the weapon and thus Poseidon shattered it, breaking the tri-blade into three prongs. Only one who has witnessed a loss such as Poseidon can touch them without being destroyed."

  


Felix frowned, thinking. Jenna had witnessed a great loss? Not that he was aware of. The only dead people whom Jenna had known were Saturos and Menardi... but that couldn't have been the loss Picard was referring to, could it? He turned to ask Jenna this but stopped, seeing Picard frowning. There was something that he wasn't saying, Felix knew it. He would have to ask later.

  


"Did you catch the Djinn?" Jenna asked, remembering the purple creature that had Picard and Felix on a wild goose chase before.

  


Felix growled something along the lines of "Stupid Djinn, more trouble than their worth." under his breath so only a few words could be made out. Picard grimaced but didn't say anything. And Sheba grinned. "Yes they did!"

  


Jenna raised an eyebrow as Sheba started chatting about fire pliers and Felix collapsing. Shaking her head at the stupidity of boys who couldn't figure out how to trap a djinn Jenna followed the others, meeting Kraden in the room below and making their way back towards Picard's ship.

  


  


A few days later found the group in a variety of moods. Kraden was busy making observations of the black orb in the bowels of the ship. Sheba was up in the crows nest thoroughly happy with the world and the fact that there were many winds that day. Jenna was sitting at the prow of the ship thoroughly annoyed at the actions of certain spirits who asked two many questions but wouldn't answer any. Felix was trying to steer the ship. And Picard was cold.

  


"Felix this isn't the way to Lemuria." the blue haired adept said between chattering teeth.

  


Felix raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Lemurian as if to say "you don't know that".

  


Picard saw this and shivered. "It was never this cold in Lemuria, Felix! You are going the wrong way!"

  


Felix shrugged, not changing the course.

  


"Earth to Felix, this means you should move the rudder already!" the Lemurian had a distant feeling that he was being ignored.

  


Felix shook his head in a set "no". He pointed to to the trident prong which Jenna had left with him so he could look at it. It was pointed so that the arrow part of the prong was in line with how the ship was headed. As Picard watched he turned the rudder slightly so that the ship moved slightly to the right. The prong moved so it was pointed slightly to the left. Felix then turned the rudder to the opposite direction, the prong moved again so now it was pointed to the right. Picard stared at the weapon as Felix righted the course again. 

  


"Its like a compass." He murmured.

  


Felix nodded. "Three parts of the trident." was all he said. It clicked. The trident prong was trying to reunite with the other two.

  


"But why are we looking to complete the trident?" Picard asked, not seeing the logic.

  


"Curious."

  


"That's all."

  


Felix nodded.

  


Picard blinked. "Sometimes I don't get you Felix."

  


Felix smiled.

  


  


  


"Jenna you really have to stop moping."

  


"Like you can tell me what to do." Jenna glared at the somewhat uninformative spirit.

  


"I just had to understand how much you knew before I started at the beginning."

  


"Oh, and me simply telling you I know aposlutly nothing of the Dark Mage history didn't give you a clue?"

  


"You have to stop being so bitter, Jenna."

  


Jenna shrugged. "No reason to."

  


The ghost frowned. Yes, in the past three days, Lunitari had not been very informative but she wanted to know more about her guarded before engaging in lengthy discussions. This had annoyed Jenna to no end, and Lunitari had seen this. Yes, Lunitari had seen much more than Jenna thought she had seen. For instance Jenna loved her brother to no end, but something he had done still irked her and kept her from fully opening up to her brother. She had neutral feelings about Picard and Sheba, friends and good ones but not to be opened up to either. And Kraden... well it was obvious how Jenna felt about Kraden. He had lied to her about something that was now very important to Jenna. Jenna didn't trust him now and Lunitari didn't like the scholar much either. But he would be a very good source of help for spell sources. He did know where the libraries were in the modern world. And then there was someone else. Sometimes in conversation another was mentioned, the mere mention of which caused Jenna to close even further into herself. What had he been called again? Saturos, that was the name. Lunitari knew that he must mean something to Jenna and that something must have happened either between Saturos and Jenna, or just to Saturos, or even just to Jenna. Other names were mentioned in conversation as well, names like Isaac and Alex, but they never got the same reaction as that one name did. However when she tried to ask Jenna about Saturos, well, Jenna went like she was now. 

  


Lunitari sighed. "All right, I answer as many of your questions as I can. Remember some things I do not know as I only got parts of information after I died."

  


Jenna's face lit up into a smirk, no never a smile, just a smirk. "Start at the beginning."

  


Lunitari settled into a sitting position, floating just above the railing of the ship's side. "Well, you know about how twelve of the thirteen gods all had their own followers, at least at the time when the Dark Mages were created. Only Hades had no live followers. You could hardly count the dead as followers anyway. Even if they were dead they were still Air, Water, Fire or Earth Adepts. They just weren't living. So Hades ascended to the living world and he emerged from the underworld in a village south of where your modern-day Vale resides. I was out walking in the woods when I met him. I locked eyes with him and felt a power stir within me that, I admit, frightened me at first. Over time I grew accustomed to this power as Hades sent different messengers to me from the underworld to teach me about his power. I enjoyed the feeling that I got when I used my power. The ghosts are friendly creatures for after one dies they must be purified by the underworld before they can freely walk the world again."

  


"What about those who don't make their way to Hades?" Jenna asked.

  


"There are souls that don't make their way to the underworld?" Lunitari looked surprised.

  


Jenna shrugged, "Just wondered. Not everyone believes in the gods now." 

  


Lunitari thought for a moment. "I don't really know details, but if they can't cross the river Styx then they must look for the pauper's entrance to Hades. But they wouldn't be seen by any mortals unless that mortal was a Dark Mage holding the item they were tied to. Because if they weren't tied to the underworld by entering it, then they would be tied to an item that was of great importance to them until they could find Hades."

  


Jenna's eyes widened. That was probably what Alex had been hinting at in his letter. The pendant might be the item that Saturos was tied to. That meant she could see him again!

  


"Anyway, over time others learned of my different power and wanted to know how to become a Dark Mage. This is how the Dark Books were created-"

  


"The Tomegathericons?"

  


"Is that what you call them now?"

  


"Did call them I guess. The one that showed me the power disintegrated afterwards."

  


"As they were supposed to. Hades didn't want just anyone to become a Dark Mage. So the Dark Books were spelled to only open to those who Hades found worthy and to destroy themselves afterward. That way once the spell on the cover was broken only that one person would be able to see the books."

  


"But the Dark Mages were destroyed."

  


"Alas, the details of such I do not know. We would need to find a more recent Dark Mage spirit to answer those questions."

  


"Hey Felix, watch the rock!"

  


The ships shuttered as it grazed a rock while passing by.

  


"Just a scratch."

  


"JUST A SCRATCH! FELIX YOU ARE HURTING MY SHIP!"

  


"Calm down Picard." Sheba's voice joined the two boys. "Look over there! It's a tower like the one on the Sea God Shrine!"

  


Lunitari disappeared as Jenna rose to join the others, "What's going on?"

  


"Well, Felix got the brilliant idea to find the other trident prongs, one of which seems to be situated in this barren, god forsaken, cold place!"

  


"Calm down Picard. I'm sure that Felix can fix the ship, he is an Earth adept after all."

  


Felix nodded, faltering slightly when the ship hit the shore. 

  


"This does not look like a beach Felix! I TOLD YOU ONLY TO LAND ON BEACHES!"

  


Felix shook his head as Picard ranted about his poor ship. "It'll be fine." He murmured, walking over to the gangplank. Jenna helped him lower the gangplank to the ground, and started down.

  


"What about Kraden?" Jenna asked, noticing that the scholar was not with them.

  


"He said he'd be dammed if he would go out in this type of cold." Picard said simply, "But that we were welcome to leave him on the ship."

  


Jenna nodded, smirking.

  


  


  


"So..." Was all Sheba could say.

  


"How the heck does water exist as water in cold like this?" Picard asked, looking at the pools of water that blocked their way to two doors, the two doors that they unfortunately had to get through.

  


Jenna shrugged,"I guess you can use that Parch psyenergy now."

Picard grumbled about "that stupid rock" and "strange guardian tiki heads" and then about "psyenergy that was more trouble than it was worth". By the time he was done, even Felix was looking at him with an expression akin to awe.

  


"That was many swear words, Picard. Some weren't even in our language." Jenna remarked. She had been standing next to the Lemuria and thus heard everything.

  


Picard rolled his eyes and called on the Parch psyenergy. A ghostly fire appeared and spread throughout the room, evaporating the water. A flicker of white caught Jenna's eye and she turned to locate it, but saw nothing.

  


"Hey Jenna, you coming?" Sheba asked. Jenna looked over to where the rest of the group was heading towards the left door.

  


"No, I'll wait here for you. I want to see the block of ice again. Maybe I can melt it."

  


Sheba nodded but Felix's eyes narrowed. "Don't go anywhere." He said, his eyes flickering to the other door across the room.

  


"I won't." Jenna said almost too sweetly and watched the others exit through the door. "Yea right." she took off walking towards the other door. 

  


Lunitari appeared next to her. "There is another presence here."

  


"I know. I saw a flicker of white head through this door."

  


"Like that one?"

  


"Yea... exactly like that one."

  


Another white streak flashed around an approaching corner. Jenna broke into a run, chasing the figure that she could just see if she looked correctly.

  


"It's another Dark Mage. I can feel his aura."

  


"He?"

  


"Yes, he is dressed as a male Dark Mage." 

  


Jenna frowned and followed the ghost around corners and through doorways. He lead her slipping over ice, sliding through hallways, and even into a pit in the floor, but finally Jenna found herself on the roof.

  


"This looks familiar."

  


"It should. All of these were created to look the same on the outside."

  


Jenna looked up to see a teenage boy sitting on the top of the pedestal on the tower-like structure. He was wearing white, all white, making him even harder to see as he was also a ghost. He had kind blue-gray eyes and platinum hair which was bound in a loose braid that fell down his back. Short hair really, compared to Lunitari's braid. He gestured to a sparking object next to him. "You will need the Burst Brooch to get to my trident prong." 

  


Jenna climbed up to where the ghost was sitting, er, floating. Sure enough, there was a purplish broach sitting there in an indentation just as the trident prong had on the other pedestal. Jenna picked up the brooch, examining it, as Lunitari and the boy began to converse. She couldn't hear them but they kept moving as if they were talking, and talking very rapidly. Finally Jenna attached the "Burst" brooch to her cloak and turned to look at the two ghosts.

  


"I am Solinari." the boy announced.

  


"He is a later Dark Mage, Jenna so he could answer your questions." Lunitari added.

  


"Really?" Jenna asked, sarcasm slipping into her voice unintentionally.

  


Solinari said nothing, his eyes looking her over. "Why do you have to auras about you?" he asked suddenly.

  


"What?" Jenna asked surprised.

  


"Yes, what?" Lunitari asked as well watching the other ghost.

  


"I can see auras. You have two. One, a black one like all Dark Mages. And then, you have a fire red aura, like one who follows Aries, but it only encircles one item."

  


Jenna's eyes widened. Saturos's aura! It had to be!

  


"May I see the item?" Solinari asked politely.

  


"Why?" Jenna asked, suspicious.

  


Suddenly Lunitari smiled. She had quickly relayed all of the information that she had learned about Jenna to the other ghost, who was already attached to the Dark Mage as a familiar. "Its all right Jenna. Put it on the pedestal."

  


Jenna hesitantly pulled out the blue pendant and laid it on the rocky surface. A bright glow surrounded Solinari and the pendant.

  


"That was a bit rude." Someone commented.

  


Jenna jumped. She knew that voice! 

  


"I apologize. It has been many years since I have tried to wake ghosts." Solinari apologized.

  


"Doesn't matter" the voice answered, a ghostly form materializing behind the pedestal. Proxian armor intact, but with a few new scars, Saturos's ghost floated there calmly, eyes closed. Fluttering, red eyes opened, first seeing the other ghosts, then...

  


"Jenna?" blood orbs widened in surprise.

  


"JENNA!"

  


All three ghosts vanished as Jenna wheeled around to see a furious brother standing behind her.

  


"This isn't good." Jenna murmured a bit scared and a bit miffed at the same time.

  


  


  


  


Author's Note:

Ryu: WHAT! You're just going to end it like THAT!

Rio: Well I need some ideas for the Saturos reaction bit. 

Ryu: But you are the AUTHOR! You should already KNOW things like that!

Rio: Well I have an idea of how its going to go... but I want to see what others think.

Ryu: ^.^ So the more opinions, the more you can write?

Rio: Something like that.

  


Ryu: Thank you to ALL reviewers from the last chapter! They are very important to Rio, she really likes reading what others think, even if they are just two or three words. (even though none of them are, you are all so great!)

  


Rio: IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE I CLOSE! Yes, I skipped Aqua Rock! But they did go there! I will also be skipping Gaia Rock in this manner! But LATER in the story they will go back to the different Rocks, more for sightseeing than to get stuff. This is for all of the ALEX/MIA fans and FELIX/PICARD fans! These will be how I make up for the lack of the aforementioned pairs. I don't know how many chapters will occur before these fluffy and sappy chapters. Basically they could stand alone, but they happen in the story after Issac, Garret, Ivan, Mia, and Alex (he will join when Issac and co. do) join Felix and co. To that end: if there is something that you personally would like aforementioned pairings to do while on their "dates" + romance sessions please e-mail me or write it in a review. I will do my best to satisfy all the fans though I don't know if I could write something graphic, but if that's what you want, that's what you'll get! 

I cannot skip Magma Rock in this manner because...well it's necessary to the plot. (can't skip the place where *Ryu covers mouth*) Oh well, you'll see when I get there. Oh, and thanks for the idea for Magma Rock, UmbrielBluethorn, I am so going to use it!

  


Rio the flowerofblackfire


	7. Playing with Power

_Author's Note:_

  


_**Rio:**_ Hey, all! How are you on this lovely Saturday? 

_**Ryu:**_ Hey, Rio... WHY IS THIS SO SHORT?!?!

_**Rio: **_HEY, it IS five pages! But that's the way things worked out. I wanted to cut it off where I did, it seemed to say "end here".

_**Ryu:**_ But, next chapter you said you would do Lemuria....

_**Rio: **_Oh, don't worry. Next chapter is Champa and Lemuria.

**_Ryu:_** Blue haired people and Felix/Picardness!

_**Rio: **_*nods*

_**Ryu: **_^.^ *is happy*

  


Fantasies of the Open Mind:

**Chapter Seven:** Playing With Power

  


Jenna turned to look at her brother, meeting him stare for stare. Felix broke their starring contest first and sighed.

  


"Who knew?" he asked quietly. "If you didn't confide in me, who did you tell?"

  


"I didn't tell anyone. Picard found out, though. I asked him not to tell you."

  


"Why?" Felix asked. 

  


"Because he didn't know me."

  


"You thought I would find out more than what you were ready to show?" Felix smirked.

  


"Yes, but you figured it out anyway." Jenna said, seeing the satisfied look on her brother's face.

  


"Not all of the details, just most of them." Felix murmured. "You can use that burst brooch to free the trident piece from the ice. Bring it down to the others when you get it. They should have made their way back to the ship." he smiled, "For some strange reason they think you were cold. " He smirked, a rare thing for Felix which made Jenna wonder exactly how much Felix really knew. 

  


As she watched her brother walk away, Lunitari materialized where she had been before. "I like him. You have a cool brother Jenna."

  


Jenna raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

  


Solinari also materialized. "Yes. He is going to pretend that he didn't see you. It will help to protect your new identity from the others until you are ready to tell them."

  


Jenna stared at the two ghosts. "And you figured this out how?"

  


Lunitari smirked. "Your mind may be blocked from us because you are our guarded, but other's minds are not."

  


Jenna thought about this. "Oh."

  


The ghosts were right. Felix greeted Jenna furiously when she arrived back at the ship with trident prong in hand, but she saw the small smile that he gave her before the acting started. The thought passed through her head that Felix must know the abilities of the ghosts, but she suspected as much. 

  


She left the prong with Felix and left for the prow of the ship. This was beginning to be her patented spot. She should just carve her name on the top of the dragon's wooden head. And now she had some issues to deal with. 

  


"How did Solinari do that?" she murmured looking at the pendant, tracing the figure engraved on the smooth mettle. 

  


"Its actually a very simple process." he answered. "So simple in fact Dark Mage babies could do it." 

  


"Well excuse me for not being a baby then." Jenna muttered before starting in surprise. 

  


"That realization took way to long." Saturos remarked, his ghost balancing perfectly on the dragon head prow.

  


  


"I still don't understand your logic Felix. " Picard said frankly. "Yes, you need more practice steering the ship. Yes, the trident is interesting. Yes, I want to see what it looks like... but don't we need to do something along the lines of getting to Lemuria or lighting the Lighthouses?"

  


"World's not destroyed yet, can wait longer," was Felix's grammatically incorrect sentence fragment.

  


Picard sighed. Was there really any way to reply to that?

  


  


"So if reviving is so easy for a Dark Mage, why can't I do it?" Jenna glared at her two familiars.

  


"One, we don't have the right materials to complete the spell. Two you don't have enough power to resurrect on your own and would therefore have to work off our power. And three, before you interrupt me, we don't have enough power as ghosts to help you." Lunitari explained.

  


"Yes. You could perform the spell, providing we got the right materials. However the strain on your magic and ours would probably kill you in the process." Solinari said quietly, "Something I'm sure your lover would not be please about."

  


Saturos choked on whatever air was passing through his form's throat at that moment and Jenna turned red, not in anger but in embarrassment. Lunitari grinned. "Well now we know what to do to shut them up." she giggled. Solinari merely smiled. He knew that they were not lovers, but why not have a little fun at his guided's expense?

  


  


"Felix I saw us pass around that misty area back there! You went around Lemuria didn't you?" Kraden was not pleased with Felix at the moment in time.

  


"Must have slipped my mind." Felix murmured trading look for look with Kraden. 

  


"How could getting to Lemuria slip your mind?" Kraden was almost yelling, thankfully Sheba was up in the crow's nest and Jenna was at the prow so only Picard heard Kraden's ranting.

  


In fact Picard only heard one of the uncomplimentary things that Kraden was ranting at Felix, pardon, _his_ Felix, before seeing red. Stalking over to Kraden he heard the tail end of what Felix was replying.

  


"...I don't recall you steering the ship."

  


"Well maybe I should, then we would get to where we should be going!" Kraden snarled at Felix. Felix raised an eyebrow, Kraden was over reacting way to much, what could he really be angry about?

  


"I doubt you could steer the ship Kraden. " Picard cut in smoothly, eyes snapping in anger. Picard himself was surprised at how calm he seemed. Picard did not loose his temper often, but when he did a volcano had less force. "You don't have enough upper body strength."

  


Felix was looking at Picard with a questioning look but Picard chose to ignore it. Kraden was also surprised, but nodded. "Yes, I see. I apologize Felix, I don't know what came over me."

  


Sheba slid down the ladder that lead up to the crow's nest. "There's another tower up ahead. It looks just like the last one!"

  


Jenna also joined the group, looking more relaxed then she had been before, "When will we land?"

  


Sheba sighed, "Well I tried to tell you all before but you were all talking," a pointed glare was sent at Kraden, Felix, and Picard. 

  


"So-" Jenna started to ask but a gentle bump and rocking of the ship answered her question. She watched at Picard winced but attempted to hide his cringing. But he did have a point, wood plus rocks often equaled sinking ship. 

  


The previous towers that the group had scaled or walked through were in pretty good condition, being as one was on top of a rocky ridge and other was in the middle of a frozen wasteland. This last tower was in the middle of a forested area of relatively warm climate. Therefore it was overgrown with vines and broken in many places, even to the point where the group could walk through a break in the wall when the door seemed locked. 

  


Kraden looked around the first room they came to, a room which was broken by the age of time and the vines of ivy which had only helped in its deterioration. "This is a run down place isn't it. Are we sure that it's worth climbing?"

  


While Felix nodded Jenna tensed. Something felt wrong. Lunitari affirmed this, whispering in Jenna's ear, "There is another entity here, and it's angry." Jenna frowned. For some reason she felt that Kraden was in trouble. Her suspicions were confirmed when a torrent of sand fell down on Kraden's head through a hole in the roof. She smiled, maybe she should stick with the group for this one. 

  


As they scaled the tower it became more and more apparent to Jenna that the entity within the tower did not like Kraden's remark, as the situations Kraden found himself in grew worse and worse, even to the point where Felix's Sand psyenergy from Gaia Rock didn't work on him so he was swept away by a large rock carving. She found the situations funny, after all Kraden hadn't apologized to the entity for his earlier comment and for the ones he made when something happened to him. She forgot for the moment that Kraden didn't know of the entity as she watched Kraden tumble down a waterfall of sand. 

  


They were just at the top of the tower when Jenna caught Felix's pointed look before he lead the group in one direction. She got the hint that meant for her to go the other way and silently thanked her older brother.

  


The outside of the tower was like the others, and like the others she caught sight of a metallic twinkle as she ascended to the last prong's pedestal. She picked up the prong but no spirit greeted her. She frowned as she sensed Lunitari and Solinari's puzzlement. If there had been guardian ghosts for the first two prongs why was there not one for this prong.

  


"Maybe it is angry." Saturos murmured, responding to her call. "No one has apologized for Kraden's remark yet."

  


"Yes, but that was Kraden's remark, not mine. And he deserved it too, for disrespecting this place." she looked around, "It's a lot more advanced than anything we live in nowadays."

  


"Thank you." a voice murmured. "At least the young have not been infected with the stupidity of the older generations." an inky specter formed standing on the pedestal. He was dressed in black armor and leather, a male with the same type of stance that Saturos was fond of standing in, a stance which said "I have more power than you so get away from me". He had dark purple eyes which glittered with black irises. He had unnaturally white skin, and the black clothing made it stand out even more, the only blemish being a scar which ran from above his right eye to below it, but the eye itself was undamaged. His hair was black, cut shorter than both Lunitari's and Solinari's, which fluttered around his face and shoulders. 

  


"And what might your name be?" Lunitari asked.

  


He looked at the female ghost for a few seconds as if contemplating whether or not to answer. "My name, First, is Nuitari."

  


Lunitari's eyes widened. "How-"

  


"Do I know who you are?" the specter scoffed, "I think the most powerful Dark Mage in existence ought to be able to recognize historical figures."

  


"Most powerful?" Jenna was making quick calculations in her mind. 

  


"Yes, he has extraordinary power. " Saturos commented. "His ghost figure can become solid for lengths of time."

  


Jenna's eyes widened when she realized that Saturos was right, the specter was not floating on the pedestal, he was standing on it!

  


"I have heard of the Powerful One." Solinari said, bowing to Nuitari. He turned to Lunitari, "He revolutionized how Dark Mages were treated, and brought in a Golden Age for our people. Supposedly he was created in Hades's image."

  


"Why?" Jenna asked.

  


"Because I created more than half of the spells of the Dark Mages." Nuitari answered, walking down to where the other ghosts were. 

  


Solinari nodded, "It was his spell that I was using when they killed me."

  


Nuitari's eyes softened. "I was able to watch that. Completely disgusting, murdering out of fear like that."

  


  


Saturos and Jenna watched the three ghosts converse in low tones. "They seem to be getting along." Saturos remarked. 

  


Jenna smiled, "Yes they do. It's rather convenient isn't it?"

  


"You mean how you have the three most historically know Dark Mages at your disposal?" Saturos asked.

  


"I didn't even think about that." Jenna said thoughtfully, "I was just thinking that with Nuitari's power I won't die when doing my first resurrection."

  


Saturos looked at Jenna suspiciously, "No... you won't." 

  


  


_Author's Note:_

_**Ryu: **_Thank you to everyone who reviewed with their answers to our question! As you might have figured out from Saturos's lack of response, the end result was "C".

_**Rio:**_ Oh, and before we leave you, (and before someone asks me) my work on my second fic, _The Reign of Something Different_ will not interfere with my Saturday updation of this fic. Because I started it first, it gets worked on first. Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, _The Reign of Something Different_, is a Legend of Zelda fic, Paring: Link/Sheik(Fierce Deity). Check it out if it interests you!

**_Ryu:_** Bye all! ^.^

  


_signed,_

Rio Scar, the FlowerofBlackFire


	8. Cataracts of Heaven

_Author's Note:_

_**Ryu:** Hello all, tis Saturday again! Oh I just love Saturdays!_

_**Rio: **Maybe that's why we made our updation day Saturday?_

_**Ryu: **Sounds good to me! _

_**Rio:** *sighs* Oh well. I tried people I really did, but I couldn't finish Lemuria. That's right, Lemuria will have to be two chapters. **ducks random projectiles** HEY I DID write what I promised. LOTS of Felix/Picard and they did get to Lemuria, they just didn't leave it yet. *audience is enlightened* AND any fluff lovers will agree with me that the ending is just perfect!_

_**Ryu:** And I take credit for Felix's thoughts!_

_**Rio:** Yes, Felix's thoughts are Ryu's creation (but wouldn't that mean that they are my creation if we are the same person.. .oh whatever). From what my friend has told me they are quite funny._

_**Ryu: **They are accurate! People actually think like that!_

_**Rio: ***refuses to carry on this point of conversation* Anyway I think they're cute, especially because it gives Felix an innocent aura._

_**Ryu:** Felix isn't already innocent? *Is confused*_

_**Rio:** *rolls eyes* Enjoy the new chapter everyone! *goes off to prepare for all the "aww they're so cute!" reviews that she could get for writing this fluffy stuff*_

  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

**Chapter Eight: Cataracts of Heaven**

  


"It looks like it's part of the reptilian family." Solinari observed.

"No, it has webbed feet, and that's a feature of amphibians." Lunitari murmured.

"Yes, and it would suckle its young, providing it had young. But that's a mammalistic trait." Nuitari was puzzled. 

"You know. It occurs to me that if we were looking at the live creature instead of its corpse, we might know much more." Solinari pointed out.

Having found this revelation, the three ghosts stopped analyzing the creature that had just been destroyed and tuned into the conversation that was taking place in front of them.

  


"So you're not working for the mayor?" Briggs asked fearfully.

Sheba made a gagging noise and Jenna shuttered. "Let him do his own dirty work." Kraden spoke. Briggs smiled faintly but turned fearfully to Felix. "You won't turn me in?"

Felix shook his head no and walked over to where Briggs was standing. He held out his hand and Briggs took in in a sign of friendship. Surprisingly Felix used his other hand to hit Briggs rather hardly over the head. "Neener, Neener, Blah." Felix said seriously, before walking back to where Picard and the others were watching. Sheba giggled while Picard and Jenna just blinked. Had Felix done something remotely humorous? It was a sign.

Briggs winced, "I guess I deserved that." Felix smiled before letting Briggs's wife take her "poor Briggsy" down to rest his head. 

Picard nodded to Jenna and the two of them walked over to older woman who had watched the entire confrontation. "You are one of the forge, are you not?"

"Yes, I am descended from Hephestus's power. Have you a need of a forge?"

"We do." Jenna brought out the three prongs of the trident. A gasp filled the chamber.

"The prongs of the Trident! You want me to fix the weapon of Triton?"

"If that isn't a problem." Picard said, "We wouldn't want to ask something if it's not possible."

"NO... er... no problem at all." Picard smirked as she began melding the prongs together. 

  


Meanwhile the ghosts, bored with the goings on, were again arguing about the salamander.

"Do you think it's cold blooded or warm blooded?" 

"I have no clue. Maybe it's both?"

"Couldn't be both, has to be one or another."

Flames shot up from the pit, startling the three ghosts. When they saw it was merely the trident being fused back together they returned to their specimen.

"If it has all the properties of a water creature, be it amphibious or reptilian, then why do you suppose it is fire based?"

"One would think that fire would harm it, not be used for a weapon."

The ghosts continued thinking about the creature until Solinari noticed the adepts leaving. Pointing this out he and the other ghosts followed their guarded, still arguing about the long dead creature.

"I still think its amphibian..."

  


  


"Sometimes Alex REALLY annoys me!" 

It was later in the day and Jenna was again sitting at the prow of Picard's ship. She, Saturos and the Dark Mage ghosts were commenting on the run-in they had earlier with Alex, Agatio, and Karst.

"It was surprising to see him with those two." Saturos commented.

"Surprising is not the word I would use." Jenna muttered.

"What's so upsetting anyway?" Nuitari whispered to Solinari.

"No clue." Solinari whispered back. 

"Oh."

"Karst is so annoying, how can Alex stand her?" Jenna and Saturos had continued talking while the ghosts were conversing.

"I don't think he does. Agatio isn't bad though he lets Karst walk all over him." Saturos shook his head. "No backbone at all."

"I still don't understand why Alex needed them anyway. If he wanted to remind us about the lighthouses then I don't see why he couldn't have come to us by himself." Jenna frowned. "It's like I'm missing something."

"By now I'm not sure if Alex himself knows why he does half the things he does. The way it stacks up logically makes no logical seance. Those two are weaker than Menardi and I were so I don't see how Alex thinks they might succeed where we did not."

Jenna looked at Saturos surprised. "Succeed in what?"

"The Mars Lighthouse. It's in Prox. Alex must expect Agatio and Karst to light it, since you need an adept that is the same element as the lighthouse to complete the job. But even that makes no since because neither Karst nor Agatio knows how to light the Mars lighthouse. Sometimes Agatio and I would go there when we were younger. We couldn't get very far of course, but Karst, and Menardi two I imagine, refused to go there. After it was decided to light the lighthouses the elders in Prox forbade visiting the lighthouse except for those with the Mars Star. Karst and Agatio would never have gone against those orders."

"So they know nothing of the lighthouse." Jenna was thoughtful.

"Nothing useful anyway."

Jenna frowned, looking in the distance. "Fog's rising."

Saturos's eyes narrowed. "It's not rising Jenna, we're moving towards it."

"That's probably where Lemuria is then." Jenna murmured.

Saturos nodded. "You had better get back to Felix and Picard. They'll need help navigating through the whirlpools."

Jenna nodded and left the four ghosts on the prow.

  


"Sheba?"

"Yes?"

"We were supposed to go RIGHT, not LEFT!"

"Opps."

Felix sighed as the ship shuttered. They had just barely missed being swept back out to sea again. "Let's try this for the third time."

  


An hour or so later, the group emerged from the whirlpool area. Looking around Picard frowned. Felix saw this and walked over to where the Lemurian stood, looking out over the water.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly. He knew that Picard had known something about the trident that he had not told. Now was as good a time as any to find out. 

"Its as I feared. With the lighthouses partially lit, Poseidon has risen to guard Lemuria against any evil that might come our way. And now he seances the trident."

"So we'll fight him." Felix shrugged. Picard turned to the earth Adept, worry etched on his features. 

"It won't be that easy. Poseidon can't be hurt by normal attacks, he is a God, remember?"

"But we have the trident." Felix motioned towards the completed trident that Picard was holding. "If anything will pierce his armor, it would be that."

Kraden called Felix over to the other side of the ship where three volcanos could be seen in the near waters.

Picard sighed. "Its not hurting the guardian I'm worried about Felix." For a few seconds he let his eyes trace Felix's frame before turning to look at the three volcanos.

Jenna had watched the whole interaction. It was laughable. Her knowledgeable brother. The same one who seemed to know everything even if it was hidden in a hundred twisted ways, was completely clueless to a situation that was staring him in the face. She giggled. It would be interesting to see how long it would take Felix to understand. She gave him a week.

  


"So... that's what a guardian god looks like..." Sheba was a bit speechless.

They all stood on the prow of the ship, looking at the guardian before them. Kraden was trying to turn the ship sideways so they could fight on the deck, but for now they stood, staring down a God guardian. 

Poseidon was huge. He had the body of an older man from the waist up but the body of a fish from the waist down. In his left hand he held a trident that looked like a larger version of the trident Picard held. 

Surprisingly, Poseidon waited until the ship had turned to launch his first attack. The group had moved to the larger deck of the ship, Felix near the front with Picard, with Sheba and Jenna towards the back. Suddenly Poseidon roared and sent a wave towards the ship.

Picard's eyes widened. Watery Grave. He had heard of this attack. "Get down!" He yelled. They all ducked towards the deck as the water rolled over the ship. Felix was hit first, the wave catching him and whipping him back over the deck of the ship, to land with a crack on the rail of the ship. He hissed with pain as he lost feeling from the waist down. Felix swore, he had hit his backbone.

Picard's eyes widened as he saw Felix drop to the deck. Whipping the trident around, he let it fly towards Poseidon and ran back towards Felix. Jenna and Sheba moved forward to shield the healer, a practiced maneuver.

Felix felt the darkness at the corners of his vision as pain raced up and down his spine in twisted races. Water raced over him and he was plunged into darkness.

  


"Picard, watch out! Another wave's coming!" Jenna shouted. Careful not to bruise Felix's body, Picard maneuvered it back against the rail of the ship. As the water came he braced for the impact, placing his own body in front of Felix's own. (1) The water's force hit, throwing the two bodies together, Picard felt the wind be knocked out of him. As the water began to fade back he started concentrating on the prone form in front of him. A blue light surrounded them as Picard heard a bone snap back into place. Slowly Picard feed his Psyenergy into the spell, praying Felix would be all right.

  


Felix was. He just existed. Darkness clawed its way around him, but left him alone. Alone. Felix was alone. No, Felix wasn't alone. _He_ was here.

After so many dreams with his mysterious lover, Felix now could feel when his lover was close. Was the dream lover even a he? Maybe the girl just had a low voice. No girls were yucky, except for Jenna. Jenna was his sister and therefore immune to all girl problems. So Felix's lover would have to be male. And He was here... somewhere. Where was he? Felix could feel him now all around, but he couldn't see him. No never see, only feel. Sometimes Felix thought he heard a voice, but he could never remember what the voice sounded like in the morning.

"Felix." Wait, that was a voice. Was it His voice though?

"Felix please-" Yes it was. Although Felix had never heard this voice plead with him before, it was His voice. Now if only Felix could see Him.

"Felix please wake up." Was that why Felix couldn't see? He was asleep. Well that made sense. But whenever Felix woke up, He wasn't there. Maybe Felix did not want to wake up.

"I need you to wake up Felix." the voice continued to speak. Well, Felix thought, if He needed Felix to wake up, then Felix would wake up. By now Felix would do almost anything to see who his mystery lover was.

  


"Picard-"

"I know Jenna!" Picard was getting annoyed. He liked a good fight but this was ridiculous! It did give him a chance to be _really_ close to Felix though. For the umpteenth time water cascaded against Picard's back, pressing his body against Felix's.

"Come on. I need you to wake up, Felix." Picard begged. He was startled when Felix groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

  


Felix opened his eyes to see blue. Yes, blue was all he could see. Different shades and textures of blue. Oh, wait there was a body against his. Whose?

"Nice to see you back in the land of the living, Felix." Oh, it must be Picard's. "I'll move once the water stops pinning me against the railing here."

Water. Oh right, Poseidon. He wasn't destroyed yet. Felix blinked, feeling the Lemurian's body move away from his own as the water ceased running across the deck. Picard helped Felix up, just to hear Sheba cry out as she was rammed against the deck by Poseidon himself. Picard moved away towards the Jupiter adept and Felix managed to get to where Jenna was standing, somehow not bruised or battered. (2)

"One, why aren't you hurt, no offense meant. And Two, haven't we attacked that thing yet?"

Jenna turned to see her brother. "Oh, hi Felix. One, I have three familiars protecting me, and two, yes we have attacked him but he doesn't seem to be dead yet."

Felix frowned. "Do you know what the status of the Djinni is?"

"Sheba and I are out, Picard's are about halfway used, give or take a few."

"And mine are all on standby." Felix murmured.

"And we would like not to be." a voice squeaked. Felix frowned as he saw all of his Djinni waiting patiently. Sometimes they were more trouble than they were worth.

The guardian God sent a wave of lightning streaked with water at Picard and Sheba. Picard looked up from healing at the last second and threw Sheba away from the blast, the brunt of the attack forcing itself on the water adept's body.

Felix saw this, something twisting in his gut, and called for Judgment.

The earth Djinni squealed in glee and spiraled together forming into a beam of light that shown against the dark clouds of the sky. Felix watched his Summon devastate the waters with its attack thinking, "Now why did I do that?" Of course Felix would have attacked anyway, but why then of all times. 

  


  


"Welcome to my home." Picard said softly. 

Felix looked out over Lemuria. And Lemuria it was. Felix could see pillars and houses made of the same brick structure of the Lighthouses. In the distance he could see a castle that looked as grand and tall as a Lighthouse. If not for the air of sadness that wove itself around Lemuria it would have been a dream, a picture of the Elision Fields. But there was an aura of sadness, which was born from how everything seemed faded. This was not the Lemuria of legend, it was the Lemuria of today. That much was clear to Felix if not to Kraden. 

The group had decided to split up upon arriving. Kraden had walked off who knew where. Jenna had headed towards the palace. Sheba had seen the Lemuria Springs and was having a ball there as far as Felix could see. And Felix? He and Picard were heading towards Picard's uncle and mother's house.

They were greeted warmly by Picard's uncle who informed Picard of his mother's death. Felix watched Picard's face whiten, his eyes open wide with disbelief. His voice was broken and soft when he asked where she was. His uncle replied that she had already been buried, and Picard left without a glance in Felix's direction. Felix made to follow him but was stopped by Picard's uncle. He was told to give Picard some space. Barely containing his emotion, Felix agreed and was told to go see Lupna.

As soon as he was out of the house Felix let out the growl he had been containing. How dare that man stop him... and why was he even feeling these types of feelings. Picard probably wanted to be by himself, but Felix couldn't help but want to go to him. Never the less, Felix waved down Jenna and Sheba and told them to find Kraden and go see Lupna. When Jenna asked him what he was going to do, Felix said he was going to go find Picard, and find Picard he would.

  


It took him a few minutes to locate the graveyard, considering his navigational skills and the fact that he had no clue where he was going. But he did find the graveyard, to see Picard break down at his mother's grave. A wave of pain hit Felix as he watched, but more as he heard. 

"Mother...why..."

That voice. Felix's eyes widened as for the first time it clicked. _His_ voice belonged to Picard...therefore Felix had been dreaming of Picard. During the battle with Poseidon, Picard's body had been against his and Felix had felt it. Picard and his lover had the same aura. Felix fought to keep a neutral expression, but his eyes were saddened. Why? Why did he have to know? Suddenly Felix wished he had never found out the identity of his dream lover. The rules of Vale would never permit love between two men, never. As long as he had not know the identity, he would have a chance to conform to Vale's rules, to live their definition of a "normal" life. Now he could not. How could he when he knew who he wanted?

Breaking away from his thoughts Felix walked away from the graveyard, surprisingly at a normal pace. He needed to think. He hadn't meditated in a long time, and look where it had gotten him. Maybe if he had taken time to think before he would have figured out the consequences of this knowledge.

  


Picard wiped the tears from his eyes which had not fallen. His mother was gone, nothing could be done about that. Not even Jenna could bring her back, for his mother had died when it was her time. He should go back to his life, back to... Felix. Why was Felix here? He had heard his uncle tell Felix to leave him alone. Sure Picard had hoped that Felix would disobey his uncle's request, but he had never believed that Felix would actually be there. Well he had been there. Felix turned away from the graveyard and started walking back towards the center of Lemuria, a pained expression in his eyes. Why pain? Picard smirked inwardly. How ironic. For once Picard was happy that Felix was sad, for it showed that Felix _cared_. Caring was always good. Dusting himself off, Picard followed Felix. Had he thought of what he was going to do, Picard would have thought of the repercussions which might arise, but caution had been thrown to the Jupiter Djinni and they weren't coming back any time soon. 

  


Felix was wandering, Picard decided, as he followed Felix to the outskirts of Lemuria. Picard vaguely registered that they were near Lupna's house, when Felix jumped down a cliff and started walking towards a lone tree. 

Figures, Picard thought. One does meditate under a tree most of the time. 

  


Felix had just settled into a meditative trance, so to speak, when he sensed it. _He_ was here. Oh, heck with denial. _Picard_ was here. To be exact, Picard was sitting next to him. And Picard smelled of the ocean. Felix had always liked the ocean. He didn't know why, he just did. It always seemed to lull him to sleep though. That would not be good, falling asleep. But he was so sleepy. The days events, Picard's healing, and the stress must have finally gotten to him. So sleepy. Ocean. Sleepy ocean. Soft pillow, the ocean was. So very soft and comfy. No bed had ever been this comfy. Maybe he should sleep on the ocean more often. Maybe he should just sleep and not think about it. Yes, that was the best plan.

  


While Felix's subconscious was drifting off to dreamland, a very startled Lemurian was left in his wake. Yes it was not every day that the love of your life fell asleep on you unintentionally. Not that Picard minded, oh no. Picard would be very happy to just sit there and let Felix sleep. And that is what Picard did.

  


Felix drifted out of sleep to the ocean. The smell of the ocean to be exact. Felix liked this, he had obviously fallen asleep next to the ocean. But then why would his pillow smell of the ocean?( Reality took that instant to say "hi".) Oh no. Oh, no no no. Nononononono. He had not just fallen asleep on Picard... oh wait, he had. 

Felix's eyes fluttered open. Well, how was he going to approach this predicament?

"Did you have a good rest?" Picard asked, his gaze out to the sea not wavering.

"Yes, actually. Best one I've had in years." Felix decided to just roll with the situation, nothing else he could do really.

"Would that be because you didn't fall off something?" Picard asked, smiling.

"And because you smell of the ocean."

Picard's eyebrow raised and he looked at Felix in confusion.

"I like the ocean." Felix tried to explain before he registered what he had said. Oh, dang.

Picard merely smiled, looking back at the ocean. Yes, even though Felix was awake he was still leaning on Picard, and Picard would not be the one to tell him that. 

But Felix did figure out what position he was in and sat up against the tree again. Silence ensued as the two gazed away from Lemuria silently.

"Did you have a lot to think about?" Picard asked Felix after a while. "You obviously fell asleep while thinking."

"Just about the day... some rules that need changing." Felix muttered the last part then hoped Picard didn't hear it. But Murphy's Law states: Everything that can go wrong will. So it was inevitable that Picard would hear.

"Rules that need changing?"

"In Vale."

Picard thought for a minute. "Concerning you or someone else?"

Felix cringed. This would either be very good or very bad, he could feel it. But he had "dug his grave" so now he would have to lie in it.

"Me... and one other that I can think of." he said quietly.

"Who? Jenna?" Picard guessed because the rules of Vale only applied to those who lived in Vale.

"Not Jenna." Felix closed his mouth. He just would not open it again. This was getting to close to the subject that he decided he would _NOT_ bring up with Picard. Little did he know that his was the very same subject that Picard was trying purposely _to_ bring up.

"Who then?" Picard asked again.

"You." Felix cursed his mouth to the deepest pit of Hell. This was NOT good. Nope it was not good, _very_ not good. _This was not-_

"But Valian rules would not apply to me." Picard murmured, his mind already yipping in glee as he worked out the rest for himself. Felix was, for once, letting emotions fly across his face with no barriers and, at his age, Picard knew what these emotions meant.

_-good. This was not good. No, not good, not good, not good._

"So the only way Valian rules would apply to me-"

_notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood_

"was if I married into a Valian family-"

_No! Verybadverybadverybadverybadverybad!_

"And since this also applies to you... I would assume-"

**_Badbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbad!_**

_****_"-that would mean you have the same feelings for me that I do for you."

_Badbad- good! Very good! Very extremely good!_

I'm right, Picard thought, watching the relief play along Felix's features. "Am I right Felix?"

Felix nodded, worrying that if he opened his mouth the "Picard loves me!" mantra that his mind was now saying over and over would be brought to the surface.

Picard smiled, lifting Felix onto his lap. Felix snuggled into the embrace, his mind in silence after a "This is niiiice." thought.

Felix was vaguely aware of the closeness, vaguely aware of the protection he now felt, and vaguely aware that he was very, very happy. And secure. He could quite happily just stay here for the rest of his days thank-you-very-much.

"You still look tired." Picard noticed, watching as Felix fought to keep his eyes half open.

"Jenna... Sheba... at Lupna's-"

"I know. You can see the house from here. I'll wake you when they come out."

Felix heard no more as he drifted off into dreamland again, but this time he was not alone. No, Picard was there. Always, Picard was there. And that made Felix very happy, very very happy.

  


  


_Author's Note:_

  


(1) Don't you hate it when Poseidon uses Watery Grave over and over again? I hate it, so annoying.

(2) Didn't you wonder where the ghosts would come in? This will be talked about more next chapter when I focus more on Jenna.

  


  


OH, AND IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHAT "CATARACTS OF HEAVEN" MEANS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY! (I will then continue on my normal posting ritual. So if I have totally confused anyone I'll spell it out. Tell me what the title of this chapter means, i.e. Describe why I named the chapter this, and I will give you a chapter on Wednesday in addition to my normal Saturday uptation next week!)

  


_signed Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_


	9. The End of Childhood

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio: **Wow..._

_**Ryu:** Well I guess we underestimated some of our readers and faithful reviewers..._

_**Rio:** *is shocked* I never did! I had complete faith in them!_

_**Ryu:** Of course you did._

_**Rio: ***hits Ryu over the head* I DID TOO! Arg... stupid unmanageable muses!_

  


_Anyway, the reviewers who looked up the title (all hail the prowess of the mighty Noah Webster, creator of the Dictionary) were right... however the metaphors were a bit off. But if you average all the responses I got... well here's the updation. Nuff said on that matter._

  


_Cataracts of Heaven. Cataracts means a great outpour, a deluge (love this word, deluge). And Heaven... well everyone knows what that means... hopefully. So literally Cataracts of Heaven means "and deluge from Heaven". Nice. But what I was looking for was the reason why I chose this for my title. So here is that answer:_

  


_Knowing the meaning of the title and also knowing that the chapter is mainly about Picard and Felix's relationship helped a lot. If you didn't know those two things (1) I question you're reading ability about the Picard/Felix part and (2) you are pretty much stuck. Now lets talk about Felix in this chapter. Did you all notice the rambling his mind is doing? For Felix this is a virtual deluge of emotions (remember the badbadbad bit?). Now the "of" tells what the deluge is from (Cataracts of Heaven, Flood from Heaven) so who is Heaven in this chapter? Why Felix of course! How do you know this? Well think of how Picard views Felix... and Felix's childlike persona... is anyone thinking cherub here other than me? And where do you find angel/cherub peoples? In Heaven. So the title, Cataracts of Heaven, is foreshadowing of the deluge of emotions that Felix goes through when he is realizing his love for Picard. (The metaphors being all the above stuff for all you literalists out there) As I said no one got it perfect, but the average was good enough to grant a chapter... so enjoy the efforts of all your hard work!_

  


  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_**Chapter Nine: The End of Childhood**_

  


If Picard and Felix had been up to their usual observervational standard they would have noticed that they were watched by an amused ghost... or two... or three. However they remained blissfully unaware of their observers.

"I guess Jenna was right."

"Yup, point for woman's intuition!"

Saturos and Solinari looked at Lunitari strangely.

"But Jenna said it would take them a week." Solinari pointed out.

"Technically she 'gave' them a week, Solinari." Saturos rebuked lightly.

Lunitari beamed, sticking her tongue out at Solinari. The lighter ghost just rolled his eyes.

"Well since we figured out that they are fine both mentally and physically, we should go find Jenna and Nuitari."

  


The aforementioned ghost was bored out of his mind. So while Kraden and Lupna were talking he was browsing. Nuitari was not above borrowing books and never giving them back if they were more useful to him than to their previous owner, and Jenna didn't have any spellbooks of her own. He would have gladly given her his but his were buried with his body and were probably piles of dust by now. So he was looking at Lupna's. Yes, Lupna the "Righteous Thief" had acquired many spellbooks which were of no use to him at all. This annoyed the dark ghost as he floated around the shelves. Sure, the only spells he was interested in were for his kind of magic, but it was appalling to see how the books were here instead of being used by the adepts that had the power to use the spells. Nuitari frowned. An entire shelf of books on dark magic. That might take a while to steal.

"Nuitari?" Jenna had moved over to the bookshelves on the guise of looking at Lupna's books.

"Yes, I know the world is slowly going to be swallowed up and you are going to stop that by lighting the lighthouses which might destroy Wayard anyway, but I need to concentrate on this."

Jenna was looking at her guardian ghost in surprise. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Hm? Isn't that what Kraden and Lupna are talking about?"

"No." Jenna whispered, "They're talking about inflation right now."

"Oh. Well that is what they're worried about anyway. Lupna has been talking to the King here about sending Picard off to see if the hypothesis about the world is true. Now that Picard is back here they want to talk to him but the King is "entertaining" some idiot named Convservato... or at least Lupna thinks he's an idiot. I haven't met the guy personally."

"What's up?" Lunitari head floated through the bookshelf followed by her body

"The world is destroying itself and no one told me." Jenna answered at the same time as Nuitari said, "The amount of knowledge this thief has been keeping to himself is appalling."

Lunitari took a minute to digest both sentences. "Oh well, at least Picard and Felix are enjoying themselves."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Wow, and I gave them a week. Man, talk about getting over hurdles."

Lunitari looked confused. She turned to Nuitari, "Getting over hurdles?"

"Overcoming a problem." Nuitari rolled his eyes.

"Yes I knew that... but I don't see the problem. Anyone with eyes attached to their brains could see that those two were falling head over heals."

"But Valian law forbids homosexuality." Jenna explained. 

"Lemuria is also fairly new in its acceptance of homosexuality, given the fact that people take an annoyingly long time to die here. There are probably man older persons who are a bit homophobic." Nuitari added, still making mental calculations about Lupna's books.

Lunitari was not impressed. "Strange."

"It is." Jenna agreed. 

"It goes back to the creators of the different peoples." Solinari stated, also floating through the bookshelf. "Certain deities, such as Hera, Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena were against homosexuality and tried to make sure to have their followers as strait as a line. Others, like Apollo, Mars, and Venus didn't care either way and let their creatures develop anyway it happened. The population multiplied and it got to the point where the genetics were so mixed that the heritage couldn't be figured out so the Gods just dropped the whole idea. However the laws that certain Gods set down remained unchanged in areas like Vale. As far as I know Vale is the only town to have entirely unchanged laws."

"That's also why it will be very hard for Felix to change the law in Vale. The elders take their laws too seriously." Saturos added, not bothering with the bookshelf and materializing behind the group."

Jenna was left with a lot to think about but at that moment Lupna got another visitor. It was a younger looking Lemurian who spent a few minutes in rapid conversation with the "thief". A few minutes later Lupna told Jenna and Sheba that King Hydros wanted to see Picard and asked if they knew where he was. Sheba started to reply that they didn't but Jenna interrupted that she did know. This was how Jenna found herself outside of Lupna's house with Saturos going to the cliff where it had been reported to her that Picard and Felix were enjoying the view. For some reason Nuitari, Solinari, and Lunitari remained with Lupna, Kraden, and Sheba... something about buying some books.

  


Picard smiled as Jenna walked slowly up to the ridge and stood there. 

"I think we've been found." Picard murmured to Felix who was just returning from sleep. The Lemurian watched Felix's eyes dart to where Jenna stood. The Venus adept groaned.

"She'll never shut up about this." he murmured.

"That's what sisters do." Picard agreed, helping Felix to stand after being catamose for a few hours. As they walked towards the ridge Jenna smiled and waved at them. Felix's jaw dropped.

"She hasn't done that in Venus knows when!" Felix gasped. This was more like the Jenna he thought his sister had been. Something strange was going on and decided that he would have to talk to her at some point.

  


"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Jenna greeted her brother who was still relying on the Lemurian for balance.

Felix merely raised an eyebrow and stretched.

Jenna smiled and turned her attention to Picard. "The King sent a messenger for you, but for some reason they couldn't find you."

The innocent tone didn't fool either boy but for the sake of their sanity neither questioned the Mars adept.

"Shall we go?" Jenna asked.

"We?" Picard decided to have a little fun. "I didn't think you were summoned by the King."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "It was implied..." then dropping out of sarcasm. "It wouldn't hinder you two since I know about the world situation anyway."

Felix frowned. He turned to Picard. "You tell her?"

"No." Picard looked at Jenna. "How did you work it out?"

"One of my familiars told me." Jenna said promptly.

"Familiars?" Felix asked, his brain not working properly.

"All Dark mages have at least one familiar." Picard explained and Jenna nodded. "I'm guessing that Jenna's doesn't like her not being informed."

"All three don't actually." Jenna admitted as the trio walked towards the castle.

"Three?" Felix asked. "Overdoing it a bit are you?"

"No." said Jenna. "Lunitari says two or three is usually the norm for Dark mages."

"Lunitari?" Picard looked shocked. "The First Dark Mage?"

Jenna nodded. "My other two are called Nuitari and Solinari."

Picard looked at Jenna with a newfound respect and Felix just groaned. "It's official." he said. "She's trying to give me a heart attack."

Jenna smiled. And Felix didn't even know about Saturos yet... not that she was going to tell him any time soon.

  


  


"And I thought the castle looked grand from the outside." Jenna murmured, looking at the blue stone interior of the castle. Felix nodded, taking in the tasteful decorations of the castle, all based on a watery theme of course.

"Picard! So you have finally returned!" They were greeted by a middle aged looking male with long blue/white hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle on their own accord. 

Picard smiled, bowing. "Yes, King Hydros. It's good to be back."

That was the king? Felix blinked. He did not look as old as the Lemurians had portrayed him as. Also he was not as regal as Felix had pictured as the King seemed to be on amicable terms with Picard. From the way the two acted it was more of a student-mentor relationship than a ruler-subject relationship.

Felix tuned back into the conversation just it time it seemed.

"I sent messengers out an hour ago Picard. It is not like you to be late."

"I was a bit detained, you highness." Picard seemed used to the gentle chiding.

Jenna watched the King look at Picard and the way he was standing protectively next to Felix. Mars, those two were obvious, she thought.

"Well congratulations Picard." The King had also seen what Jenna had. "It took you long enough."

Felix's eyebrow raised as he turned to look at Picard who seemed to be having a staring contest with the floor, although the floor was very interesting. But Picard was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of a not so welcome visitor. 

  


  


"So what is your plan again?

"We get Jenna these books. She will need scripture after all." Nuitari explained for the fourth time.

"Um... It seems to me that you forgot something very important." Lunitari said, looking at Nuitari as if he was crazy.

"What?"

"We are not solid! If you tried to take a book they would pass right through you!"

"You maybe, not me. All I need you to do is tell me when Kraden and Lupna are occupied. I can handle the rest."

Lunitari looked at Solinari and shrugged. If Nuitari said he could handle the situation, they would believe him.

"Okay." Solinari said, turning to look at the two scholars who were arguing frantically about something or other. "They are occupied now, still busy, still busy... oh is he turning, nope, still busy.

Nuitari groaned as he tapped into long dead magic and became solid enough to grab the books. 

"Still busy..."

  


  


"King Hydros!" Felix and Jenna who didn't know that voice turned to see a stately old man with rapidly thinning white hair come charging into the throne room of the King. He looked to Felix as if he had just been told that all the Lemurians were now dyeing their hair pink and carried himself as if he had all the power in the world. Felix immediately didn't like him.

"Is what I have just been told True? We have let outsiders in to our city?!"

"Yes, Conservato we have." King Hydros answered, all the familiarity with which he had shown to Picard buried underneath a commanding persona.

"The SENATE does NOT approve of this action!" Conservato stopped, looking at the group of people near the King. His eyes rolled over Jenna, who stood clothed in black with smoldering eyes, to Felix, who was in a pose of indifference, his emotions masked, to Picard who stood, almost protectively, near Felix. The senator's eyes widened, looking at the pair. 

"SEE, they have already begun to pollute the minds of our young people!"

"CONSERVATO! That will be ENOUGH!" The King rounded on the Senator. "Conservato if you have MORE to discuss with me then I suggest we do so now in a more private room."

The senator glared at the King but nodded and the two went off together. As the King passed Picard he added, "Picard, why don't you fill in our guests while I am discussing other matters."

Picard nodded and King Hydros left after Conservato. There was silence for a moment.

"Well he was a jerk." Jenna muttered.

"Which one?" Felix asked, an ironic smile settling on his lips.

"The senator."

"Yes, Conservato has always been a problem when it comes to reforms." Picard added. "He was violently against me leaving and I was just lucky that the wave carried me away from Lemuria so I could blame my absence on that. There are explicit laws forbidding a Lemurian to leave the way I was prepared to. Exile being the punishment reserved for them. But my leaving did prove my theory correct."  
"Yes, what is this hypothesis of the King's?" Jenna asked remembering what Nuitari had said.

"Well," Picard said flicking a switch so a small section of the floor filled with light and projected an old map. "This is the last map a Lemurian made of the world before we decided to put out the Lighthouses."

  


  


"Still arguing... is that about the price of tea? I can't tell... still talking... still talking... still talking... oh, hey, they're leaving. But they're still talking..."

  


  


Both Jenna and Felix looked at the map. It was Wayard, but the continents were so close together that they didn't recognize it at first.

"Then when Lupna came he brought with him this map." Picard explained, flipping another switch so the light changed and became another map. "As you can see the continents are much more spread apart, but even this map is highly inaccurate for our times. That is what I was sent to confirm."  
"And this means that Wayard is slowly destroying itself?" Jenna asked. Felix nodded.

"The Elemental Lighthouses provided the elemental energy the planet needed to survive." Picard explained. "When we took away that energy the planet slowly started to shut down, like in hibernation.

"Only 'Spring' will never come unless the Lighthouses are lit again." Saturos spoke from where he had materialized behind Jenna.

"-AND YOU LET RIFTRAFT LIKE THAT INTO OUR LAND..." Conservato's voice had risen to the point where the group could hear it. Picard winced, looking apologetically at Jenna and Felix.

  


"Hey, I can't see them anymore... bet they're still arguing..."

"Solinari... if it worries you so much why don't you go after them?"

Lunitari grimaced as Solinari started off after the two scholars and one very quiet Jupiter Adept that seemed to have been completely forgotten in their argument.

  


The King and a sullen Conservato returned from the other room shortly after Conservato's outburst, but from the way he held himself, Jenna perceived that he still didn't like them. Well that was fine with her because she didn't like him either. She was surprised to see Kraden, Lupna, and Sheba join them in the throne room, but guessed that the King had sent for them as well.

Solinari also joined her a few moments later, looking at all those assembled and staring in open shock at Conservato.

"That imbecile is still LIVING!" he shouted and Jenna flinched, but no one else noticed Solinari. She backed away from the group who were now chatting about the Lighthouses and the world so she could talk to her ghost familiar. 

"What's going on?" she whispered, not wanting to attract attention.

"That, that, THING was alive in my time! He was..." Solinari was choked with rage and could not go on.

"Was what?" Lunitari had joined them, tuning into the conversation.

"He... was one of those who decided to destroy the Dark Mages. He... signed the order for my assassination."

"WHAT?" Lunitari shrieked and Jenna had to bite her lip to keep from doing the same thing.

"I'm sure it's him." If looks could kill, Conservato could have been speaking to Solinari just then because the three Dark Mages were looking at him with contempt.

"What has everyone so riled up?" Nuitari chose this moment to arrive from his perusal of Jenna's new books. After a quick explanation he joined the others in sending Conservato to Hades where he belonged. But Nuitari was struck with a stroke of genius as he thought of ways to destroy the destroyer of Dark Mages.

"Hey... Jenna... you did learn Condemn right?"

  


_Author's Note:_

_**Ryu:** Now, Rio, this is unacceptable. It nearly killed you to update during the week this time, how do you think you can do it again?_

_**Rio:** Ryu, my personal well being has nothing to do with this! I just want to know if some readers are in honors English...(can anyone spot the sarcasm...)_

  


_Anyway... If anyone can tell me the reason I used "The End of Childhood for the title to this chapter and can tell me so, I will let them decide when I update next week. (this is in addition to my normal Saturday updation stuff) I'll spell it out in case anyone is confused. _

_1. Readers review with their answers. (this is a tough question so just give it your best shot) Include at the end what day you would want the updation in your review._

_2. I announce who got the answer (if someone did get it correct) on my Saturday updation._

_3. I review on the day specified. This means that I could be updating with two chapters this Saturday, or I could update with a chapter on Saturday and then Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday of next week. Pretty cool huh?_

  


_So if anyone is not totally confused by that... see what you can come up with. Maybe you will see parallels I do not..._

  


  


_signed,_

_Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_


	10. The Legend of the Three and the Descenda...

_Author's Note:_

_**Ryu:** Hello! *suddenly starts crying* They were SOOOO close too!_

_**Rio:** Yes, I know Ryu. Many readers almost got it... well the majority got half of it. So I'll give you all until Wednesday to get the other half and if you do I will give you two chapters on next Saturday. Sound fair? *many nods* Okay. Just remember that Felix and Picard are not the only characters... (even if they were the most important in chapter eight they share the spotlight in chapter nine... (hint hint)_

_**Ryu: Anyway**, thank you so much for reviewing and trying to get the answers! Enjoy the chapter (even if it is a bit late... *glares at Rio, Rio ignores glare*)_

  


  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_**Chapter Ten: The Legend of the Three and the Descendant**_

  


**__**Leaving Lemuria would mark the return to normalcy for the adepts. Of course, normal for them includes an Venus adept (the leader of the group) who has social issues, a blue-haired Lemurian who Poseidon only knew how old he was, a way to curious and happy-go-lucky Jupiter Adept, and a Mars adept gone Dark with three familiars an a ghost... yes very normal.

  


Felix and Jenna surveyed the broken dock that had been hidden by a huge rock. It was like they were seeing the real Lemuria, the old true hart of Picard's home. Picard was quiet, looking at the runes. This was a side to his everlasting city that he had never seen, what Lemuria would look like if no one was still here, technically what Lemuria should look like by now. Of course when had the world followed logic anyway?

Sheba was the first to move, looking over near where there was a lot of grass growing. This in itself was a mystery as the rest of the area was covered only in a slight shimmer of grass, while in this corner there was shrubbery. 

Jenna moved off towards the opposite area, heading towards where a pillar had fallen. All her familiars were back on the ship, making sure Kraden did mess it up... or that was what Nuitari had said, and Jenna had no clue where Saturos had gone off to. But something about this place was interesting. It felt... different somehow. Like the area where she had found the Tomegathericon.

Picard and Felix remained in the middle, just thinking. They were so lost that they failed to notice Sheba finally using Cyclone on the grass and a Mercury Djinni scurrying away from her towards them. Felix was the first to notice, catching sight of a statue of a maiden wobbling. He started to stare at it, wondering what would be causing that to happen? The statue looked solid enough...

Picard then noticed Felix staring at something. Looking in the same direction as Felix he also saw the wobbling statue. Frowning he walked over to the statue. Aware of Felix watching him, he pushed the statue over. The blue Djinni stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Then all of a sudden squirted water at him before scuttling away. Picard stood in shock as the water dripped down his face and hair. Felix walked up to him. Picard looked at Felix, Felix looked at Picard. Both adepts took off after the Djinni.

Jenna smiled as she saw the boys chasing after yet another Djinni, before turning back to what she had been looking at. There was a small inscription written on this fallen pillar. But it was covered over with dust and dirt. Scraping it off revealed writing, writing that Jenna could not read. But it was not just one type of writing, it was many. It looked as if the same inscription had been written over and over in different languages. She frowned, all of them were created before the modern language, she was certain.

"What's wrong?" 

Jenna looked up to see Saturos leaning against an upright pillar, if you could call it leaning because he was a ghost.

Jenna explained about the writing and the older Mars adept frowned, walking over to where the pillar was.

"You're right. This is the same inscription, at least the two Proxian languages say the same thing." At Jenna's quizzical look Saturos explained. "Ancient Proxian was rewritten to form the language that we now use between Proxians. Both languages are on here."

"What does it say?" Jenna asked. She noticed Saturos's eyes darken as he spoke.

"Holy are thou, now buried here,

Holy on this ground so dear,

The First, the Great, the Last,

Let your bodies now lay to rest.

This ground on which we used to grow,

This Holy temple of which you know,

Watch over the Dark Mages that now you see,

Lunitari, Nuitari, and Solinari."

"You mean?"

"This must be the land on which the Dark Mages had a Sanctum to Hades. They would have buried the greatest of their kind in the alter of the Sanctum."

"Then where would the alter be?"

"I don't know." Saturos surveyed the ground. "You can't really see anything now, after all the years of erosion."

"Do you think we should mention this?"

"I don't' know Jenna. That is something you should decide."

Jenna sighed. Now she had another thing to think about. Maybe she should ask Felix how to meditate, it seemed to work for him. 

  


  


But now back on the ship, of the four adepts, two were enjoying themselves, one was happily sitting in the crow's nest looking out at the ocean, and one was steering the ship. Felix was having a ball with his new Grind psyenergy, portraying the same fascination as a child would with a new toy. And Jenna, well Solinari was very happy and Jenna was enjoying her familiar's happiness.

It was the picture of contentment. Solinari was lounging on the dragon head of the ship, a smile gracing his translucent face. Lunitari materialized behind him, "Feeling better now?" she asked.

"Much." Solinari answered.

"Any bets on how long it takes the Lemurians to lock him up?" Jenna asked innocently.

Nuitari sniggered. "With the amount of power you channeled into that spell I bet he asks to be locked up!

"Yes, the spell would progress quickly because of the amount of power." Lunitari smirked. "I think you did all dark Mages proud Jenna."

"Then again we never doubted your ability." Solinari smirked, "I'm just happy that my form is going to haunt him for the rest of his pre-determined but very long life." 

Saturos just shook his head. "And you're sure they're not from Prox?" he asked Jenna sarcastically. After all, this sort of revenge thing was a Proxian legend.

  


Felix looked at the disappearing corpse of the monster he had just killed. Thanks to the Grind psyenergy that he had been given they were now back on course towards the Jupiter Lighthouse, or at least they were as on course as Felix could keep them (which wasn't very on course at all). For some reason however the monsters on this side of the sea were much bigger than the monsters on the other side. Of course when Felix had something to think about, how did he think? He meditated. The problem was that people had been interrupting his meditation lately, not that he really minded. Felix wasn't one to get mad about little things, but it didn't give Felix time to think, and he wanted an hour or so to think right now. So he headed for the remote corner at the stern of the ship and sat down to think. First of all there was the strangeness of the monsters, that was the most interesting by far. But that wasn't the most pressing matter on hand right now.

"Hi Felix."

Felix opened his eyes to see that Jenna had sat down next to him. Well this worked with what he wanted to think about anyway.

"Felix, I have a problem."

Well that didn't help Felix in anyway, but brother instincts had kicked in and he asked, "What is it?" before he could stop himself.

"I have a topic of discussion that I want to bring up with some people but its a touchy subject." 

Was Jenna being purposely vague? Felix had a feeling that he wasn't included in the "some people" that Jenna wanted to talk about but he still couldn't help wondering. However that would have to wait. "If it is important enough to you that you feel you must bring it up, then there isn't much you can do except bring it up."

Jenna nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"I have some questions of my own." Felix said before his sister could get up. "I want to know what's happened to you that you haven't told me."

"Do you mean the familiars? Or becoming a Dark Mage?" There was no way she was going to tell Felix anything about Saturos.

  


At the prow of the ship Nuitari's eyes narrowed. "This is interesting." he thought. "It seems as if my guarded has fallen in love. Too bad. She will have to give up Power for Love."

"It is her choice." Lunitari sensed what Nuitari was thinking. "It is no coincidence that we all gave up feeling love for power, Nuitari. She has already made her choice. She made it long before she had the Power."

"She might not have to give up Power." Nuitari smirked. "There is always a chance that she is Descended."

Solinari frowned. "But that Legend will never come to pass Nuitari. You yourself know that we were not buried together. The Lemurians would not have listened to our customs. The message would have come to late. Without our powers melded in the alter, Hades's Descended will never come into Power."

Nuitari shrugged. "I have waited long enough for the Descended. If anyone would be the child of Hades, it will be her. You saw the power of her Condemn spell, and she wasn't even that angry at the time."

"Calm yourself, brother. I meant no disrespect." Solinari murmured.

"Do you think it's wrong?" Lunitari asked.

"What?" 

"Not telling her. The Legend of the Three and the Descendant is the most powerful spell there is. It would keep her from resurrecting anyone who would love her."

"She hasn't made any moves towards resurrection yet." Nuitari said gruffly. "If she does we will tell her."

"But what if she doesn't consult us?"

"She will have to. She will need all of us to resurrect the one she loves." Solinari answered Lunitari's question quietly. "If he is not effected by the curse."

The red mage nodded, then frowned. "Not effected. Every mortal would be effected when she became a Dark Mage."

"Ah, but he wasn't a **mortal** at all when she became a Dark Mage was he?" Nuitari murmured ironically.

  


Saturos's eyes narrowed. They were the Three? He, along with every Proxian, was taught the Legend of the Three and the Descendant at an early age, but was it possible for Jenna to be the Descendant of Hades? His Jenna? For once Saturos turned to the power of a greater being for help. He had not asked Aries for anything in his lifetime. He found that nothing could have changed his destiny. But hopefully Aries would intervene for Jenna's sake, and as well as his own.

  


  


  


Felix and Picard surveyed the village they had come to. Yes, it was a village, but they could not talk to any descendants of that village. It had been quite frustrating. Of course Jenna getting mad and actually lashing out at the inn keeper hadn't helped. Maybe that was what had caused the Chief of this village to hand them the Hover Jade. But they needed it. Felix had heard often that the Shaman's Rod was the key to getting through the Jupiter Lighthouse, and now it seemed that it was the bartering chip for a stone that was the real key to getting through the Lighthouse. Felix looked at Jenna, leaning against the mud wall of the inn. She had a dark look on her face, as if the next villager who walked past and looked at her with disdain would be sent on a one way trip to the seventh pit of the Underworld. Then Felix's mind started working. Jenna had gotten through the cave underneath the Great Goomba with Sheba's help and a psyenergy that they had not been given until much later. Felix's eyes widened slightly as he held his sister with a newfound respect. Walking over to the girl he too leaned against the wall.

"Having fun yet?" he asked

"Loads. I'm thinking of the easiest way to burn this mud-town off the face of the earth."

"It would be too bad if you did so. I mean all they are trying to keep from us is one little stone." 

Jenna looked at Felix quizzically. "Yes... I suppose that's all we need to be amicable for..."

"So what if we made the trade- Shaman's Rod for Hover Jade?"

"But they would never let us do that."

"The mayor of Madra would not have let us walk out with the Cyclone chip without his consent either."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. A slow smile spread across her face. "Really? I thought he was quite generous when he didn't have a say in it."

Felix smiled. She had understood. "We'll be leaving tomorrow then."

  


"Hey Jenna can I come?" one of Jenna's fire Djinni piped up as Jenna was later getting ready to leave.

"No you may not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you making a commotion."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be heard."

"Why?"

"Because I am not doing something nice right now."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it is necessary for the overall good to do minor evils."

"Huh?"

"Think about it Coal. I'm sure the answer will come to you." And with those words Jenna left all of her Djinn sitting on her bed in the ship. Needless to say, they were all confused. And when Jenna was confused there was one person she would go to.

Felix opened the door to his room and looked down quizzically at all of the Mars Djinn assembled there. He rubbed his right temple, he could already feel the headache coming on. "Oh, Venus." was all he said as they bounced into his room and he shut the door behind them.

  


Jenna crept along the shadows around the house of the Chief of Shaman Village. The lights were on inside so Jenna had decided to enter from downstairs. However she had run into a problem as it seemed to be "story time" for all the children of the house. Groaning inwardly, Jenna sat down in a hidden spot to wait it out.

  


"Poppa, tell us a story."

"Yes, a love story."

"Come on sis, we had one of those last night! Tells us a scary one Poppa. One will lots of fighting and betrayal and stuff."

"No, I don't want to hear that!"

"Sis, you're just scared."

"Am not! I just want to hear something else."

The rich laughter of the father filled the room. "How about I tell you a legend?"

"About the ancient times?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Poppa tell that story about the Dark Mages again."

So the Chief began his tale.

  


_"This is the Legend of the Three and the Descendant. You see, before Hades had created the Dark Mages he had fallen in love with a girl named Persephone. But she would never love him back. It was only through a trick that she lived with him as his Queen for most of the year."_

  


"That's during winter, right Poppa?"

"Quiet sis, let Poppa tell the story!"

  


_"This made Hades grow bitter. When he created the Dark Mages he made the condition that they could be powerful, more powerful than all other Adepts, but they had to never love another being. Only one who was willing to love Power was worthy of Hades true power. But Hades saw that because the Dark Mages were human they would always choose love in the end. So he returned to his First Dark Mage. She had been the only mage never to fall in love so far, so he modified her, and because she had chosen Power over love he gave her unimaginable abilities. He then created from her blood, two other Dark Mages, but it took so long that the three who would have been brothers and sister if born together, were hundreds of years apart. But Hades was lonely, so lonely that even Power was not enough for him anymore. As all other Gods and Goddesses before him, he wanted the touch of another-"_

  


"Aw, Poppa, that's mushy stuff!"

"Quiet!"

  


_Hades asked for the help of Venus's son Cupid in melting the heart of his Queen, Persephone. Cupid was all too happy to help but there was one problem. Because Persephone was not meant to love Hades, their child, should they have one, would be cursed. Their child would have the looks of Persephone and the personality of Hades, but she would be born to a mortal family. From birth the child would be different from the rest of his/her family but because humans were ignorant, they would not notice the significance of the difference. However, should that child become a Dark Mage the worst part of the curse would come to pass. No mortal would love that child. Ever. Still Hades took that chance, but when he found that Persephone was pregnant and that the child would be born to a mortal family in five hundred years he began work on a counter curse. He sent the ghosts to the prongs of the Trident which Poseidon had shattered to wait for his descendant. He then sent word to his rapidly dwindling Dark Mages. He ordered them to move the bodies of his chosen Three to his altar and merge them with the stone of the alter itself. If the bodies of the Three whom he had changed to be the most powerful mortal mages were brought together on his alter in Lemuria, their combined magic would open the key to the power which she should have, the Power of a God born. But the message arrived too late. The last Dark Mage had been murdered and all of the Dark Mage temples burned to the ground."_

  


There was a moment of silence and then. "But Poppa what would happen if the child had gotten the power of a God born?"

"I don't know for sure but I think that Hades realized that his child would be left without Power and without Love in a lonely world. He knew he could not change the hearts of us mortals once the curse was in place but he could give his child Power so his child would not be alone in the world. Now go to sleep. Your sister already is."

"I will. Goodnight Poppa."

  


Jenna frowned. Interesting story. Very interesting...

  


_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** Again thank you for the reviews, they are inspiring to me and they keep me motivated._

_**Ryu:** I thought that the fact that UmbrielBluethorn would murder you in your sleep if you didn't update kept you motivated..._

_**Rio:** Heh heh... that too..._

  


_signed Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_

  



	11. Collaboration

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** Hey all! Well I have to say that I think it is becoming unhealthy for my friend UmbrielBluethorn to read this fic._

_**Ryu:** You mean the amount of stress she went through to find all of the possible ways that the title fit the chapter a while back?_

_**Rio:** *nods* That was a bit scary. Anyway, because she did find the other piece to the puzzle, you all get two lovely chapters today!_

_**Ryu: **^.^ And we get closer to the lovely love scene between Alex and Mia! Which means I get to write again!_

_**Rio:** Um... what do you mean get closer? We actually get there! Er... sort of._

_**Ryu:** ^.^ I know. The Alex/Mia was the main reason UmbrielBluethorn wanted us to continue anyway!_

_**Rio** *rolls eyes* I know. Also in case anyone wants to know why the ninth chapter is called the End of Childhood... well think about it. In Lemuria every card is put on the table so to speak. The reader/player-of-GS finally learns about what is really going on...thus the End of Childhood! Hehe... yea, English class is having a bad influence on me..._

_**Ryu:** DELUGE! ^.^_

_**Rio:** Yes, (everyone should remember this from three chapters ago) my favorite vocab word... ^.^ So I am going to dedicate this chapter to my english teacher, Mrs. Juda, since the two former chapter titles were explained to be first by her._

_**Ryu:** NO! You shall not speak of her! Don't you know? If you speak of the Devil he will come!_

_**Rio:** It's a little late for that Ryu, I'm already stuck in her class for the rest of the year._

_**Ryu:** My poor poor Rio... *goes off to cry in corner*_

_**Rio:** O-kay... Glad to know I have your support... -_-;;_

_**Ryu:** You always have my support! ^.^_

_**Rio:** Just get to the story everyone... and enjoy._

  


  


Fantasies of the Open Mind

_Chapter Eleven: Collaboration_

  


Felix was in pain. His head pounded as if he was trapped in one of his own Earthquake attacks. And he swore if he saw another Mars Djinni looking at him with questioning eyes he would scream. The crowd of red Djinn had left around dawn, their many questions answered, and he was just about to turn in for the night/morning, when Jenna returned. Of course this had entailed her entering through the window and what was under the window? His bed. And who was in his bed? Why Felix was of course. So after he was shaken out of whatever stupor he might have been in, he had been engaged in a long overdue conversation about Dark Mages. Apparently Jenna had heard the legend of the There and the Descendant and was now curious about the rest of her people's culture. Under any other circumstances Felix would have been happy to talk for hours, but that was under other circumstances. However, Felix's brotherly instincts had kicked in and overruled his self preservation instincts. Needless to say he would not get any sleep until Jenna left and Jenna left when it was time for breakfast. So Felix did what every self preserving Venus Adept would do, he asked his Djinn for advice. They all unanimously agreed that what Flower would have done was what Felix should do. Felix didn't know who "Flower" was but he was to tired to care. So where did all this leave Felix? Asleep in Picard's bed with a watchful Lemurian making sure that he was not woken up until it was needed. Felix ended up waking naturally in the afternoon and found that they had arrived at a port for a village that was farther north. This in itself puzzled Felix because no town they had been in with their ship had a port, but he wouldn't complain. Felix and Picard joined Jenna and Sheba on the sandy beach of the port and watched with fascination all the people scurrying about. They were carrying a strange contraption that no one could make heads or tail off. But as everyone looked to be concentrating very hard on the task at hand, whatever it was, they decided not to intrude. They had made their way to the northern town called Contigo, and there had learned about the contraptions. They were wings that could be fitted to a ship which would aid in flight. Kraden was interested and had stayed with the priests to talk about the wings but everyone else had pressed on to the Lighthouse. 

And that is where they were at the moment. Sheba was having a ball using cyclone at every other corner, and Jenna had found the delights of using the Hover Jade that she had successfully exchanged for the Shaman's Rod at Shaman Village, but on the whole everyone was pretty much lost. Well, that was not accurate. They knew exactly where they were, but it was not where they wanted to be. And their exact location was at the top of the left spire of the Jupiter Lighthouse. They had already figured out the puzzle of the left side, raising the stone that covered the pit for the Jupiter Stone on one side, but they had no clue, as of yet, on how to get to the right side.

"I say we just climb up the outside." Sheba said. 

"Climb up this brick, you can't be serious!" Picard looked at the brick walls of the lighthouse. "Where would you get a foothold or a handhold?"

Jenna frowned looking out at the lighthouse. "It might help to go back to the bottom of the Lighthouse and start from there." she murmured.

Felix nodded and in a burst of colored light they were back at the entrance to the Lighthouse. 

"I will never get used to that." Picard muttered, thinking of the Retreat psyenergy. The group had reached the main room of the Lighthouse again, a room larger than the rest with a beam of white light leading up into the lighthouse.

"Anyone thought of going to the right of the lighthouse and seeing if there was a way up?" Saturos asked Nuitari sarcastically. 

The darker spirit smirked. "If they could go through walls like we can they wouldn't be having this problem."

"Well they why don't you two tell us where to go?" Jenna was getting annoyed, as it was getting late and she had no desire to stay in the lighthouse overnight. 

"Try that way." Solinari pointed to a door on the right side of the room.

The door did lead to the way up the right spire of the Lighthouse. Of course it was littered with traps that had to be avoided, including a very nasty hover puzzle that even got Sheba annoyed. But even though it took them the good portion of an hour, they made it to the top without many mishaps. Felix completed the puzzle and everyone watched with great satisfaction as the other side of the stone covering was lifted off the basin for the Jupiter Star.

"I'm getting a feeling that we've done this before." Sheba giggled as everyone looked down at the lighthouse from the other side. 

"Now all we do is get to the top again." Picard said. 

Felix started muttering about the stupid bridge with the stupid statue blocking the way, but no one paid it any mind. Felix had issues with one of the puzzles that had stumped him until Sheba pointed out that if they just pushed the pillar onto the bridge and then stepped on the switch, the bridge would collapse and the pillar would fall down. Thus when the bridge rose back up they could cross it. Needless to say Felix was not looking forward to crossing the collapsible bridge again.

Felix warped everyone back to the beginning of the lighthouse again and they started back up towards the top. Lunitari appeared and started talking to Nuitari and Solinari about some strange people and Jenna was just about to ask what was going on when they heard a scream.

It seemed to come from above them and everyone looked up to see some very familiar faces. It was Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia who Jenna's ghosts had been talking about. Two of which seemed to have found out that the bridge was collapsible the hard way. Garet was holding on for dear life to and outcropping of the lighthouse wall, the same outcropping that Mia was on trying to reach him.

"Hold on Garet!" Ivan yelled words of encouragement from his position on the edge of where the bridge started.

"That's what I'm doing Ivan!" Garet yelled back, his voice a little strained.

"Just whatever you do Garet, DON'T look down!" Isaac yelled, worry apparent in his voice.

"Oh, thanks a lot for that Isaac!" Garet yelled sarcastically. 

"No, I'm serious! If you look down you'll see the large pointed statue that you will impale yourself on if you let go!"

Ivan turned to face Isaac. "Shut up! This is no time for that type of sarcastic talk! Can't you see that if he lets go he is going to die?"

"Yes." Isaac said sincerely. "That's what I just told him!"

  


"One of his arms is not working properly." Picard murmured, seeing the odd angle at which Garet's left arm fell. 

Felix's eyes darkened, seeing the telltale flash of red hair and bluish armor that meant only one thing, or rather two: Agatio and Karst. A low growl ripped its way to his throat and he stalked off towards the door that would lead to the ledge that Isaac and Ivan (now with Agatio and Karst) were standing. Jenna hurried after him, followed by Picard and Sheba, who had stayed to hear what they were saying. Once her suspicions were confirmed that Agatio and Karst were indeed trying to kill Isaac and Ivan she hurried to catch up to the others. She found them in the entrance to the door, talking to Alex.

"You knew they would do something like this." Felix's voice was low and dangerous. What would have been a question was turned into a statement of fact. 

"I did not know what method they would use." Alex's voice was quiet and lacked its commanding force which he usually spoke with. 

"And what a method! Could they have gotten any more treacherous?" Picard hissed. 

Sheba looked in surprise at the two normally calm adepts. She was used to Jenna being angry but not those two. Yes she was angry too, but she began to think that she was the only one who's personality did not change completely when mad. 

Alex could not meet Picard or Felix's eyes. "They could have thought of something. I wouldn't put anything past those two now."

Sheba was curious. Alex was unguarded, something he had never been. If she tried she could easily read his mind with no questions asked, but she would not. He was very angry and... protective? Huh? Alex cared about someone other than himself? Sheba was impressed. It seemed there was more to Alex than she thought.

"That is why you have to stop them from killing Isaac." Alex's talking brought Sheba back from her thoughts.

"And then have Isaac fight us?" Jenna frowned. "We would have to do some very fast talking."

"It's worth it." Felix said curtly, turning to go. With a nod to Alex Picard followed Felix, who was followed by Sheba, who was followed by Jenna. Saturos had watched the whole affair and put the pieces together in his mind, stopped Jenna at the doorway. The Dark Mage's eyebrows lifted in surprise as Saturos asked her to relay a message to Alex for him and told her the message. She turned back towards Alex with a small smile. "Don't worry Alex, Mia will be fine."

She almost giggled at Alex's look of confusion. Then realization dawned on his face.

"VERY funny Saturos!" He growled/yelled into the room, knowing that Saturos was somewhere within hearing distance.

"You don't need to shout." Jenna smirked. "He is right here." Then she walked off to join the others. Saturos lifted a hand his left hand in farewell and followed Jenna, knowing full well that Alex would not be able to see him.

  


Jenna surveyed the scene in front of her. Felix, Picard, Karst, and Agatio were arguing about what should be happening. Karst and Agatio had defeated Isaac and Ivan and were intent on killing them, while Felix and Picard wanted Karst and Agatio to leave Isaac and Ivan alone and let them get on with lighting the Lighthouse. Sheba looked at Jenna, unsure of what they should do, but Jenna herself was unsure so they both watched.

"Fine!" Karst huffed. "We will spare them if you make sure to light the lighthouse. And you must also take the Mars Star!"

"What?" Felix gasped. Sure he knew he would need to confront Isaac about the Mars Star at some point, but he had never considered taking it when Isaac had no say in the matter. Felix did not want to destroy whatever remained of the friendship he once had with Isaac.

"Go ahead Felix... take it" Isaac managed to say a small amount of blood tricking out of his mouth when he opened it.

Karst grinned at Felix as if to say, "There you go." but didn't say anything. Felix sighed, going over to Isaac and taking the Mars Star.

"We'll see you at the top of the Lighthouse Felix." Karst said almost sweetly. 

Picard glared at her retreating form. Something wasn't right with those two Mars Adepts. They were planning something, something which he knew he wouldn't like. He saw Felix hesitantly move to follow the two as Jenna and Sheba busied themselves with helping Isaac and Ivan, and rescuing Mia and Garet. He frowned. He should stick around to heal the downed Adepts, but when did feelings follow reason? The girl Mia looked like one of Mercury's healers anyway. So Picard followed Felix.

Felix didn't say anything but he did not need to. Picard would catch the grateful look that was sent his way and that was all the communication that was needed. But Felix was happy to have the Lemurian by his side. There was something not right going on. Even after she had said she would not kill Isaac, Karst had a murderous gleam in her eyes which Felix admitted was aimed at him. But as far as Felix could see, Karst couldn't do anything to him yet... yet. Once the Lighthouses were lit he would have to watch out for her. As would Isaac. 

Felix would soon revise his opinion of the devious Proxian as he arrived at the top of the Lighthouse. Karst snarled at him as he and Picard ascended the stairs to the top of the Lighthouse. "You're late." 

Picard muttered something along the lines of "How can we be late when there was no time limit to begin with ?" but only Felix heard him. Felix himself said nothing but walked towards the pitted area which would be soon lit by the fire of Jupiter himself. Solemnly, Felix threw the star into the Lighthouse and the entire building was engulfed in light. 

Through the purple haze Picard could make out large purple flames that swirled around themselves and formed a ball of light, with small lightning bolts dancing across the surface. "Magnificent." he breathed. Sure, he expected that the lighting of the Lighthouses would be spectacular but this was something beyond anyone's imagination. The Lemurian looked over at Felix who looked thoughtful rather than amazed, but shrugged it off. After all this was Felix.

Felix himself was struck with anxiety. He remembered all to well what had preceded or followed the lighting of the the other two Lighthouses. Fighting. Disagreements. The rift between friends growing wider and wider. He knew, just knew, that this would be no different.

As the haze faded leaving only the ball of light, the flame of the Lighthouse, burning in its spherical perfection, Felix turned to go. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew something would take a drastic turn. And as Agatio and Karst blocked the way down, he got his answer.

"Well it seams that you were useful after all Felix." Karst smirked as she looked at Felix. But Felix refused to reply so she went on. "But we have no use for traitors."

"Traitors?" Felix echoed. This must have been what he had felt before. He could see where this was going and he didn't like it. 

"When have we been traitors? Is the Lighthouse not lit as we promised?" Picard asked reasonably, also seeing where Karst intended to lead the conversation.

"You let Isaac live when he killed Menardi." Karst said simply.

Felix would not deny that. "And I would do it again. Friendship is very important in Vale."

"And yet you deceive them." Karst ridiculed.

Felix nodded. "My plans not to involve them did not go according to plan and I ended up hurting all of those I knew and counted as friends. If there is a way to rectify my error, I will not hesitate to take it."

"Well you won't get that chance Felix. We have no use for you anymore."

"Because the last Lighthouse is in Prox... is it not?" At their stares Felix elaborated. "It must be, after all it is the only place left to go. And logically, if Proxians know so much of the Lighthouses they must have first hand experience with one." Felix's face was set impassively. It would not help in the long run, but it would shake the two Proxians up a bit.

"I have to give you credit, Felix you surprise me." Karst spoke as if she was speaking to a little child but stopped seeing Picard's glare aimed at her. "But if you figured out all of that then you must know what will happen now."

"Yes. You will try to kill me." came the quiet, yet firm reply.

"Not just try boy, we will kill you." Agatio affirmed, reminding Felix of Saturos for a moment. The other Proxian had also called Felix "boy" when he had been younger. But this thought only passed through Felix's head as Karst hefted her scythe and charged, coming to clash with Picard's sword in a deadly standoff. 

Behind her Agatio lifted a hand and Felix could feel the psyenergy draining out of the Proxian. Felix could feel the earth around the Lighthouse cry out in fear as he caught sight of a rock encircled by fire. A meteor. He had seen Garet use a similar technique against Saturos and Menardi at the Venus Lighthouse with the help of his Djinn. Sure the one Garet had summoned was much bigger than the one that was now currently headed in his direction but he had no real clue how to defend against it. If Saturos couldn't defend against that type of attack, how could he? Still he braced himself for the blow, feeling sweat start to drip down his forehead. Just as he was sure that he would scorched to a cinder he felt a draft of cool... water? He raised an eyebrow at the little Djinni standing in front of him. If he were not in the middle of a fight in which his life was being threatened, he would have found it funny. Not even a foot tall Djinni had stood down a meteor when he had been paralyzed. Sure this was a natural cripple he had because he was a Earth Adept and he reacted to fire much the way living things would, but it was still ironic. 

"Thank you Shade." Felix murmured to the Djinni, who now glowed with a light, its powers ready to be unleashed.

Picard was growing impatient as he found that Karst was stronger than he thought she would be and jumped back, calling on his Djinn and summoning Boreas as he did so.

One could hear grinding as if large machinery was moving far away as Karst moved to follow him but was frozen to the ground as ice surrounded her and Agatio. Picard glanced over at Felix, who looked a little singed but had no time to react as the two Proxians melted free of the ice, water trailing down their forms, thoroughly soaked.

"Stupid Djinn!" Karst cried as she also called on the powers of psyenergy. Felix and Picard herd strand music and watched as the Djinn all returned to their set states.

"But that attack can't effect all of the Djinn." Picard thought as Agatio sent a wheel of fire at them. Both adepts threw themselves out of the way of the flames but Picard didn't move quite fast enough and winced as a burn mark danced up and down his leg.

"What's going on?" All of the fighters looked to see Jenna racing up the stairs towards them. She took a quick look at the scorch marks and watered areas of the top platform of the lighthouse and grasped what was going on. With a nod to Felix, she reached for her sword.

Karst saw this as a week-spot and charged, scythe raised, to attack Jenna. Jenna had no time to react but Karst was stopped by a black barrier that formed around the Dark Mage. 

At her expression Picard chuckled and shared a knowing glance with Felix. If Jenna had come up here, so had her ghost familiars. 

And thus the fighting resumed, with Jenna added to the fight. Her ghosts watched, knowing that now that she had weaponry out she could most likely take care of herself. But one of them was not pleased with the situation at all. Saturos was lived.

"You are a disgrace to all Proxians!" He shouted, knowing full well that Karst couldn't hear him but not caring. "If I had a body I would ring your neck!"

"Calm down. Sheesh, what's wrong with you?" Solinari asked lounging against the brick wall. 

"First rule of being a Proxian fighter, the most important one: Even if we use underhanded tactics to get what we want we never attack an unarmed enemy like that."

"So?" Nuitari asked, unimpressed. "Cultures only make rules so they can be broken..."

Saturos smiled dangerously, murder in his eyes. "Breaking that law is punishable by death... death by drowning."

The other three ghosts winced. "Don't take rules to lightly do they?" Lunitari murmured. "Playing off weaknesses like that."

Saturos grinned. "It serves its purpose. In all of Proxian history there are only four people who openly broke the rules... now five."

The ghosts looked at Saturos in shock before returning to look at the battle, Saturos still glaring at Karst.

Agatio and Picard both tried sending attacks at each other at the same time and the blasts struck together. There was a crash as the attacks swirled together and rebounded back at their castors, showing that the attacks were at equal strength. Both were caught unprepared. Agatio was thrown back against the rock of the floor while Picard was thrown back... into the Jupiter Star

Electricity shot around his body and the Lemurian screamed. But he was not the only one. Felix could feel the life slipping away from Picard as the Lemurian's body fell to the stone floor and he too cried out.

But Jenna cried out as well. "Help him!" It was not a cry to a living creature, but three non-living souls. As she had with the Condemn Psyenergy, she allowed her power to flow though her ghosts and sent it barreling towards Picard. The black light trademark to a Dark Mage's Revive spell enveloped the Lemurian and he stirred, wincing as pain rippled through his body.

"Hey guys! What's going on up here?" Jenna turned to see Sheba's worried face.

"Quickly Sheba, summon Eclipse!" Jenna yelled. Neither Jenna nor Felix noticed the sky darkening or the purple energy that enveloped the two Proxians, they were focused on Picard. Felix left the fight to go to Picard, who was still trying to get to his knees. Pain shot up and down his body as muscles tried to work again. As Sheba collected her Djinni she saw the state that the Lemurian was in. No one noticed Karst and Agatio falling, defeated, to the floor of the Lighthouse. 

"Picard is just adjusting to the feeling of having his soul ripped out of his body and then stuffed back in. No big deal."

Jenna moved away to hiss at her ghost protector, "No big deal!"

Nuitari nodded. "There are worse feelings of pain. His will only last an hour or so. Then he'll be good as new."

"I think what Nuitari is trying unsuccessfully to say is that Picard will be fine, but his body needs to adjust from being dead for a few seconds." Lunitari put in. "It isn't your fault that he is hurting right now."

"And I didn't say that?" Nuitari scowled at the reddish spirit.

"No."

  


"Jenna! Felix!"

Jenna turned to see Garet, Isaac, Mia, and Ivan running towards them.

"Is everyone all right?" Mia asked, looking over the four battered adepts.

"We will be fine in an hour or so." Jenna looked pointedly at Felix and caught the slight nod that showed he understood what she was trying to say.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mia asked, looking worriedly at Picard.

"Not unless you know how to numb shock pain?" Felix asked, sitting next to Picard and letting the Lemurian fall on top of him.

Mia sadly shook her head, her blue eyes clouded as she looked at Picard. "That is not one of the skills known to the Mercury Clan." Everyone knew what she was implying. She did not think that skill existed to her people but there had been exceptions proven already.

Footsteps sounded near them as everyone turned to see Alex walking towards Felix and Picard. It was then that Sheba noticed that Karst and Agatio were no where to be found, but she did not mention it. Alex knelt down near the Lemurian.

"Hold him steady for a minute." he murmured softly to Felix before placing a finger on each of Picard's temples. An erie blue light surrounded Picard's frame and then vanished. The Lemurian blinked, seeing first Felix (on who's lap he was practically lounging on) and then Alex.

"Many thanks."

"Don't mention it... ever." Alex said softly getting up. The Water adept moved to leave, and avoid any unnecessary confrontation but was stopped in his tracks before he could take a step.

"What type of healing power is that Alex?"

  


  


_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** As always, thank you to all of my reviewers... you make the world go 'round._

_**Ryu:** And the world revolves around me!_

_**Rio: -_-;;; **Uh-huh..._

_**Ryu:** What? You can't SEE the world revolving around me? *turns to readers* You all can see the world revolving around me right? *many nods* There! You see, Rio? The world revolves around me! ^.^_

_**Rio:** Whatever you say sweetie... *mutters something about a strait jacket and a haircut*_

_**Ryu:** You will never cut my hair Rio! Never! Do not touch my hair!_

_**Rio:** 0.o *thinking, "He heard the part about the hair but not the strait jacket?"*_

  


  


_signed,_

_Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_


	12. The Ties of the Mercury Clan

_Author's Note:_

_**Ryu**: *shaking head* Rio... what happened to the uncomplicated plot? You know the one where Saturos loves Jenna, Jenna loves Saturos, Saturos dies, Jenna becomes a Dark Mage to resurrect him, sappy love seen and everyone's happy?_

_**Rio**: Ummm... it died?_

_**Ryu**: Try again._

_**Rio**: I forgot about it?_

_**Ryu**: No._

_**Rio**: It grew up, got married, and had kids?_

_**Ryu**: 0.o Well at least that was original..._

_**Rio:** Yea... but on a sadder note I feel compelled to dedicate this to my Great Uncle who died last night of heart failure. I would ask all readers, no matter what their religion, to pray for the soul of my Great Uncle. It would mean a lot. _

_**Ryu:** Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

  


Fantasies of the Open Mind

_Chapter Twelve: The Ties of the Mercury Clan_

  


Alex looked at Mia as if he couldn't see her. "It is common to use that spell in Prox, so that they can continue training without pain caused previously in training." His voice was low, as if the words did not want to come out but were being forced to.

Mia would have started at his tone, but by now she was used to this new Alex. She tried. At every lighthouse she had tried to reach the Alex that she had known. Now she knew it would be impossible.

He had hurt her, Alex could see it. The blue eyes, usually so full of light, were dulled and subdued. But he could no longer show compassion. Not now. Not after what he had done. So Alex left, footsteps echoing as the grew fainter.

Isaac, Garet, and Ivan were all looking worriedly at Mia. 

"Are you all right?" Ivan finally asked.

"I'll be okay." Mia's voice shook but was otherwise calm.

Jenna, who was closest to the group looked at Isaac questioningly.

"She's been trying to get Alex to talk to her. Apparently they were very close." Isaac whispered, half forgetting that he was supposed to be opposing them. He seemed to remember and turned to Felix. "I'll take the Mars Star back now."

"You'll have to take that up with Karst." Felix murmured, getting to his feet and helping Picard stand.

"Karst?" Even Picard looked at Felix strangely.

"Yes. She stole it when we the lighthouse was lit." Felix murmured.

"She could see in that haze..." Picard said flatly. "Proxians never cease to amaze me."

Jenna heard an "That's the idea," coming from the amused Proxian ghost behind her. She would have laughed but she since no one else could see Saturos she did not respond.

"What are we going to do now?" Ivan asked Isaac, his features reminding Felix of Sheba when the girl asked him what they were going to do.

"We are going to talk." Isaac looked at Felix as if challenging him to deny it. "Since neither of us are in much of a position to stop Karst and Agatio right now anyway, you are going to explain what happened here and what exactly is going on."

Felix nodded, "We'll meet you in Contigo." 

Isaac smiled and nodded, walking with Garet, Ivan, and Mia to the elevator that would take them down the Lighthouse.

"Shall we go then?" Picard asked. 

"We have to get Kraden from the Ruins too." Sheba reminding as the three of them started walking back to the elevator.

Jenna frowned, walking in the opposite direction that the adepts had gone. She did not have to go far down the Lighthouse to find what she was looking for.

"Why did I have a feeling you would want to talk to me, Jenna?"

Jenna looked up into mischievous dark blue eyes and smiled ironically. "Maybe because I have been meaning to talk to you since you left that letter for me at the Inn."

Alex raised an eyebrow, blinking as Jenna slapped him. "And may I ask what that was for?"

"You knew didn't you! You knew all about how Saturos's soul would be trapped in the pendant and yet did you give me the slightest clue that it was so? No, you did not! You let me carry on thinking that he was dead!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "He is dead Jenna."

"You know what I mean!"

He smiled. "Because I wanted you to figure it out yourself. If you were not a Dark Mage than nothing would have come of it, but since you are you were able to figure it out."

Jenna backed down. Alex did have a point, she realized. "Okay next thing. What did you do with Agatio and Karst?"

"Not much actually. I just revived them and let them go on their way to Prox."

"Why in the name of Hades did you do that?"

"Because if they can light the beacon then your quest is over. Wouldn't you like to just be able to observe the world, Jenna? Wouldn't Felix like to finally be free of this curse he bears, the responsibility he carries on he shoulders? You all can get a chance to relax on this journey instead of having to fight against time."

Jenna frowned, thinking. Then she smiled. "I hadn't thought of that Alex." Then she looked at Alex as if inspecting him. "So if our quest is... well over. Then isn't yours as well? Then you could make amends with Mia."

"I don't need you prying into my life, Jenna." The cocky Alex had given way to the reserved and guilty Alex again. "What I did is unacceptable among the Mercury Clan, something that can never be forgiven."

Jenna looked pointedly at Alex. "Alex, you yourself have already proven that what everyone thought was the limits in the Mercury Clan are inaccurate, to say the least. And I know for a fact that Mia would forgive you."

"Really?" sarcastic and cocky Alex was back in control.

"Yes really. Think about it. Why else would she make sure to try at every time she sees you to contact you, get through to you. Man, Alex if you can't see that she loves you then you must be going blind."

Alex's face clouded. That was the problem wasn't it? Suddenly he wished that Saturos hadn't died. The elder Proxian was the only one he had revealed his plans to (even then it was in the form of sketchy references, but Saturos would have understood it anyway). "Jenna, is Saturos with you now?" Jenna nodded. "May I speak with him?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "How would you expect to do that?"

"I heard it was an ability Dark Mages possessed." Alex stated as Nuitari explained to Jenna that Dark Mages were able to act as channels of communication between the ghosts and the living, and that it was a simple, painless, process. 

Jenna nodded and felt a strange numbing sensation on her neck. Her eyes closed and when they opened again they were blood red, eyes that Alex would recognize anywhere.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Alex?" The mouth that moved was Jenna's but the voice that spoke was Saturos's.

"You haven't been listening to our conversation?" Alex was slightly amused. It was unlike Saturos to behave this way.

"You thought I wasn't?" Saturos's voice changed from sarcastic to serious, and Alex knew that if Saturos was in his own body he would have just sighed. "You know how I felt about that plan of yours Alex, so what do you want me to say? Forget your emotions in your power-hungry rage? Or give up your search for power and satisfy your heart?"

"I don't know." came Alex's reply.

"You can't have both, Alex. You knew that someday you would have to choose between Power and Love."

"But I already did! I thought I had chosen already. I chose when I betrayed my clan, Mia, everything I stood for."

"Then Mercury must not agree with your choice, Alex, if he is giving you another chance at choosing."

Alex looked up to see Jenna's eyes close and reopen as their normal color. Saturos's words had struck home though. Why else would he have been given the chance to change his path, if he was really destined to follow power? Mercury, I hope I'm doing what you want, Alex thought.

"All right Jenna. Lead the way."

Jenna smiled and the two walked off towards the elevator and Contigo.

  


Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan had all listened carefully as Picard, now fully recovered from the mental and physical shock earlier, related all the Lemurians thought about the world and the Lighthouses and such. Picard, Felix, Ivan, Isaac, Garet, Sheba, and Mia, had all listened as Kraden described the Ruins which were west of Contigo and agreed that there was no real reason that he could not stay in Contigo and continue his research. They had all wished him well and assured him that they were not upset that he would be leaving them. 

But the one thing that no one really understood was... where was Jenna? But there question was answered as the Dark Mage opened the door to the house they were staying in. "You might have met in a easier spot to find," she grumbled, standing in the doorway, one arm seemed to be holding on to something outside.

"Where were you?" Felix's looked at Jenna with the suspicious look that only a older sibling could put to full use.

"Don't worry I was perfectly safe." Jenna avoided the question entirely as only little siblings could.

Felix snorted, not believing her. Seen only by Jenna the ghosts glared at Felix who dared to suggest that their guarded would not be safe in their presence.

"Yes, I was very well guarded." Jenna grinned and Felix began to feel that something was going on.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Felix's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yup." Jenna walked a bit into the room and everyone saw that someone else was behind her.

"With all due respect Jenna... have you lost your mind?" was the first thing out of anyone's mouth, but more specifically Garet's mouth.

"Water beats fire any day. "Alex smirked at Garet who was still recovering from shock.

"I think there's something we're missing." Isaac stated smartly. Grinning Jenna revealed what Alex had said about the quest. Mainly, that it was over.

  


  


  


"MY SHIP! WHAT HAVE YOU HEATHENS DONE TO MY SHIP?"

Everyone, that is Felix, Isaac, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, Alex, Garet, Jenna, Lunitari, Solinari, Nuitari, and Saturos, were looking at the Lemurian with various degrees of shock, amazement, amusement, and fear. Be specific? Ivan, Garet, and Lunitari were starting to feel a bit afraid of the sailor. Mia, Sheba, and Saturos were shocked. Felix, Isaac, and Solinari were amazed. And Alex, Jenna, and Nuitari were amused. Many of them had taken to looking between the the sailor and his ship... a ship that now looked a bit different than when they had left. 

Large wings had been added to the ship, contraptions of wood with dragon hide stretched over the frame. Hey, at least the hide was died blue.

Picard stalked through the groups of people, heading for his room on board the ship. Everyone made way for the angry Lemurian, who did not stop walking until he had boarded the ship and disappeared out of sight.

Felix watched him go with different emotions passing through him. Finally he shrugged and walked up to the nearest villager. "Mind explaining the... things attached to the ship?"

He was deferred to one of the elders who stood a bit shaken after the Lemurian's outburst.

"It is a legend you see. We didn't want to cause any troubles kind sirs, we just were following what we were told to do."

"Which was?" Isaac prompted, joining Felix next to the elder.

"We were to attach wings to the ship of those who lit the Jupiter Lighthouse. We were not going to but then a Jupiter Adept that we knew came and said that we must do as told. She just left."

Isaac and Garet exchanged looks. 

"Master Hama?" 

"That's what I was thinking."

"We are very sorry if we have offended sirs-"

"Hey Felix!" Felix turned to look at Jenna who was inspecting the wings. "These are really cool! I bet we could use these to make the ship fly!"

The elder turned to Felix. "That is what they are for sirs. That is why we are here sirs, we wanted to see the ship fly with the legendary wings."

Jenna, meanwhile had moved to the front of the ship. Conversing with her familiars she now shrugged and called on the powers of the Hover Jade.

Villagers stood in awe as the ship rose, wings unfurling. Jenna looked around, satisfied and waved at Felix from the ship. Her brother sighed and lead the way to the ship. 

"Isaac! Are one of you Isaac?" Heads turned to see a villager running up to them.

"What did you do this time?" Ivan wanted to know but just received a look from the stoic adept. 

"I bring a message from Master Hemmet, sir."

"Hemmet?" Ivan looked at the messenger in surprise.

"Yes. He expressed his dismay that you did not stop in Kalay so he could thank you, so he sent this gift in thanks."

Isaac found himself presented with a tiny chest which was sealed shut. "Please tell Master Hemmet thank you from all of us."

The messenger nodded, bowed, and moved back into the crowd.

Turning back to Felix, Isaac rejoined the others on the ship, which was still floating.

  


  


  


_Author's Note:_

_**Rio: ***runs and hides behind Ryu*_

_**Ryu:** What are you doing?_

_**Rio:** *whispering* Shush! Don't let her hear you! She'll kill me!_

_**Ryu:** *catches on to what Rio is blabbering about* Ohhh. Rio... you are one dead author! UmbrielBluethorn is going to kill you._

_**Rio: ***nodnod*_

_**Ryu: **Yup, you had better make piece with yourself because you'll be going to the pearly gates soon..._

_**Rio: **No! I'm to young to die! _

_**Ryu:** You should have thought of that when you didn't get to Aqua Rock._

_**Rio: **Hey, I thought you supported me!_

_**Ryu:** It's something called "self- preservation"._

_**Rio:** *sees UmbrielBluethorn approaching with a sharp and pointy object* No! Let me explain! You see, if I did get to Aqua Rock it would have to be some short blob type thing! I need more time to think about it, and, and, this way you get a whole chapter of Alex/Mia instead of some little thing at the end of this chapter. And I did start the Alex/Mia, I did! *points to chapter* See? Please don't kill me! *goes back to hiding*_

_**Ryu:** ^.^ Well, while Rio begs for her life... Thank you to all Reviewers. As said before: you all make the world go 'round!_


	13. I'll be Your Candle on the Water

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** Hey all!_

_**Ryu:** She only says that when she has something to say to change the routine... *is suspicious*_

_**Rio:** Well... yea. You see this is a good change though... Well I have to go to a service for my Grandfather, who died on Veterans day (yes, both my Great Uncle and Grandfather died in the same week...) but I don't know when I'll get home. So... I have decided to play it safe (so to speak) and post this chapter on Thursday. (yes, this will make many people annoyed...*is sarcastic*) And speaking of this chapter... it is dedicated to two people: my Grandfather, and UmbrielBluethorn... I will not describe why, my comments in previous author's notes will clue anyone in... (and in accordance to comments made by said best friend and author... about how one never sees Alex fight... well here's the answer!)_

_**Ryu:** Anyway... enjoy the story everyone, Fluffiness ahoy!_

_**Rio: **-_-;;; Ryu... I won't even ask._

  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_Chapter Thirteen: I'll be Your Candle on the Water_

  


  


Alex stood looking at the blue monstrosity known as Aqua Rock with passive interest. Though he had never been here, just knowing that all the puzzles had been solved, made the natural wonder loose its luster. But seeing as it was secluded, it did supply him with a perfect place to reflect. For some reason water always helped when reflecting. So here he was, preparing to climb Aqua Rock.

Much had happened in the past few days, giving Alex many things to reflect on as his body fell into the steady rhythm of climbing. If one had told him a week before that Isaac and Felix would be willing to work together towards _lighting_ the Lighthouses, he might have believed it if it was due to extenuating circumstances. But if one had told him that he would be tagging along... well Alex would have accused them of being drunk or crazy. And yet both things had happened. Alex had debated with himself over what Saturos had said. He would have to give Saturos credit for figuring out not only Alex's plan, but Alex himself. How Saturos had connected him to his heritage when Alex made sure that his origins were never mentioned, was beyond the Mercury Adept. Maybe it had something to do with dying or being dead. But Saturos had somehow known. He must have, to have brought up Alex's father like that. 

Mercury was giving Alex a chance to choose a path different than that of power. Well Alex could believe that. His parent, like any other, was displeased with the lifestyle of his child and wanted the child to change. A common problem in families. The only difference was that his parent had much more power than a mortal parent. His parent was a god.

Directly connected to the Mercury Clan, Alex was. In fact, that was all most knew about Alex. Even those who had watched him grow up in Imil only knew that he was part of the Mercury Clan. Alex himself didn't know who his mother was, but he did know his father. And Alex had made sure that no one in Imil found out his strange heritage, saying that his more powerful abilities were the product of strict study and discipline. Heck, he had even fooled his teacher. Yes, even Mia had been fooled, even though she knew he spent hardly any time looking at spell books. Maybe she had thought it was a natural talent or something along those lines. If that was so, Mia would never know how right she was. Even though Alex was only half divine, he was born with all the healing and destructive powers of his father. It was almost an even split, Alex had thought before. He got his adept power from his father's side and his mortality from his mothers. 

But that was why he was sure that he never fought in front of anyone, so no one would be able to see his power unleashed. But maybe that is why Saturos knew. He had brought Saturos back from the brink of death at the top of the Mercury Lighthouse. Saturos knew how close he had been to death, and yet Alex could heal him with close to no thought at all. That must be how Saturos had figured it out, because Alex was sure the Proxian had never seen him fight.

But he was closer than ever before in having his power revealed. Mia was starting to put two and two together even if she was openly refusing to see the signs pointed out in the records of the Mercury Clan. He knew that she knew that enhanced powers came from a more direct line to the god creator of the Clan. Why, after she had seen him Warp many times did she still not know? It bothered Alex to no end that she was acting as if there was nothing going on. He would rather have her say something than be silent. Not knowing what she thought was worse than knowing, he had decided. And if she hadn't figured it out by now then the girl was in serious denial.

Alex frowned. He had run out of rock to climb. Oh well. Alex found a perch on one of the statue heads that was not spouting water and started reflecting again.

As they stood right now, everyone was split up among the islands here and to the north of here. Picard, Felix, Isaac, and Jenna were heading northward towards Gaia rock. Ivan and Sheba were staying in the jungle-like town a bit northwest of here, the one devoted to Aqua Rock. Garet was staying in Izumo. And Mia? Alex had no idea where she was. Did that erk Alex to no end? Yes it did. Could he do anything about it without exposing his feelings to the world? No he could not. Did that annoy him? Yes it did.

"Alex."

Alex opened his eyes to see the answer to said annoyances. 

"Mia." he replied calmly. It was time to "put the mask on" so to speak. Time to do what he absolutely hated to do and yet had done for most of his life: lie to Mia.

Mia raised an eyebrow at his greeting. The Alex she knew did not act this way.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting next to him on the statue.

"The rain droplets that make up the clouds in the sky." Alex answered firmly. This drew a small laugh from Mia.

"Alex, something is troubling you. I've known you too long for you to hid something like that from me."

"Maybe something is bothering me, but I don't remember asking you to help me with it."

"You just did." Mia replayed dryly. "By acknowledging my presence you allow me to question you."

"I am not your apprentice anymore, Mia. You would do wise not to treat me as such."

Mia looked at Alex strangely. "Then you would do wise not to act like I cannot see what is in front of me."

"Do I act that way?" Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes. Did you think I would not notice Alex? The distance you kept from everyone only helped to point out your differences, not seclude them."

"Did you really come all this way to tell me what I already knew?"

Mia looked at Alex for a while before answering. "No. I came to find you. You changed Alex. The Alex who left Imil would not have acted the way you have. Did you think I would not listen to you? The Alex I knew-"

"The Alex you knew is dead. He died a long time ago." Alex's voice was sharp, cold as snow and painful as hail.

"I don't believe that." Mia's voice was soft as a morning snowfall, but timid, as if she only half believed what she was saying.

"Well then you had better start believing it." Alex said crisply as if there would be no more discussion on the matter.

"If the real Alex is dead, then why did you come with us?"

"_Real_ Alex? How do you know who I _really_ am?" Alex's voice began to rise in volume but he did not loose his temper. "If you think that the way I was in Imil was the 'real' me then you are sadly mistaken."

"Am I?"

Alex turned to see the other water Adept looking out at the view. "You are. I don't care, or haven't you noticed? I look towards one goal and one goal only. Anything lost on the way is no concern of mine."

"It is you who are lost Alex." Mia whispered, more as if she was talking to herself than to Alex.

"You are in no position to say that."

"Maybe I'm not, but Mercury, Alex! If I don't say it then who will?"

"No one." Alex smiled ironically. "Because you are the only one who is foolish enough to tell me what to do."

"Then I have all the more reason to speak Alex."

"No. You have all the more reason to back off and leave me alone, as everyone else does."

"Everyone doesn't leave you alone Alex." the other water Adept raised an eyebrow. "Jenna doesn't leave you alone."

"Jenna is in a similar situation as myself."

"Similar situation?"

"We both have divine power, or did you not notice as you were climbing the Lighthouse?"

"I noticed. " Mia looked at him strangely again, as if searching for something. "So the only reason you're here is to stop her from doing something stupid, is that it?"

"Do I really have to tell you? No."

"You are acting childish, Alex. One would think you _are_ my apprentice from the way you are acting."

"...Go away Mia."

Mia looked at Alex for a long time before getting down from the statue and looking at him again.

"You are right Alex. " she said softly. "The Alex I knew is dead... he died a long time ago."

Alex didn't watch Mia leave. He couldn't. But he had to open his eyes at some point and he did, in time to see Mia slide down one of the many waterfalls.

"Gods, what have I done?" Alex growled in frustration, getting down from the statue himself and walking to the edge. Mia had gone into the cavern part of the Rock, he noticed. 

Inside Alex wanted to scream. How could he have just done that? His eyes flashed dangerously and suddenly the statue which he had been sitting on was no more, dissolved into a rivulets of water. That didn't help. No, it didn't help at all. Where were monsters when you needed them? Alex thought for a moment. There would be monsters guarding that psyenergy tablet that Picard had been complaining about, and that was... in the cave. _With Mia._ Oh, Mercury, Mars, and Hades!

  


When Mia had finally calmed down to realize where she was she was inside the cavern of Aqua Rock. Oh well, she had meant to come in here anyway, but she had almost planned on being in here with Alex. Unfortunately that did look like it would happen any time soon. She started walking down the hallways, only half looking at the cavern, which before she had been excited about studying. It was all his fault. Alex. He left Imil just when she was starting to realize how she felt about him. Okay, maybe in her heart she didn't blame Alex, and maybe at the time she had been secretly relieved that she would not have to come to terms with telling him. But still, it was the principal of the thing. Then, when she thought she would never see him again he had appeared out of no where at the top of the lighthouse! All of the feelings had come rushing back and it was all she could do not to throw herself at him and never let go. Of course he had been working for what she had then thought of as the "bad" side, the side she had fought against. And he betrayed her again, would hardly even acknowledge her presence. So she had joined Isaac, Garet, and Ivan, partly to stop what Saturos and Menardi were trying to do, but mostly because she knew that if she continued on the quest she would see him again. Thus came the third fault. He had not shown up at the Venus Lighthouse! She thought maybe he had abandoned the idea and might even have gone back to Imil, but of course she had been wrong. This started the final problem, which included all of his behavior towards her at the present. It almost made her blood boil. He was rude, conceited- 

She groaned. She wouldn't start listing his attributes right now, for she would eventually run out of bad ones and come to the good ones, and fall in love all over again. Alex himself was dead, this new... copy of Alex had said so. She would "start believing it" as he had told her to.

A low growl caused her to turn. Well, what had she gotten herself into this time...

  


Alex heard the sound of fighting and headed down that way. Rounding a corner he saw what he had almost expected to see. A lone water Adept fighting off many water-biased monsters. But what he had not expected was that she was holding her own against them. Sure she had a nice long gash down her right arm, but that didn't stop her from destroying all of the creatures trying to destroy her. Truly Alex would have liked to sit back and watch, it was a stunning and beautiful sight to see. Exotic how the blood ran down to her fingers, her eyes flashing in defiance as she was forced back. Not to mention that the entire scene was backed by the massive waterfall... which Mia was getting pushed towards.

"NO!" Alex's eyes blazed. Water pored from his being, controlled by his eyes which seemed to glitter with a godly light. The power consumed him, melding flesh to water and water to flesh. He was the water; the water was him. He saw Mia take the last step that would through her off the cliff into the deep ravine created by the waterfall and suddenly he couldn't see. Only feel. Feel the life drain from the monsters as his power consumed them. Feel their shrieks of pain before their life was snuffed out. But not see. All he could see was the Mercury Adept slowly falling away from him. He would not loose her. He would not! 

"Alex!" 

"I have you Mia."

Slowly Alex pulled Mia back on to the cliff, his eyes hardening when he saw the jagged outlines of rocks below. Mia saw where he was looking and looked down also as he pulled her up. She let out a little shriek as she realized how close to death she had been. Grabbing on to Alex, almost not realizing that they were both on solid ground. She held him as if he would disappear and let her fall. He couldn't! Alex would not allow her to die like that. Well the Alex she knew wouldn't do that. This new Alex, she wasn't sure. Would he have let her fall?

"I could not let you fall Mia."

Mia squeezed her eyes shut. This was the Alex she knew, whom was holding her as tightly as she was holding him. But how long would he be here before the colder Alex replaced him.

"Are you all right Mia?"

Yes, this was the Alex she knew. She could see the concern in that would be in his blue eyes, eyes that shifted from the angry blue-black of a shifty sea to the concerned aqua of a summer sky in Imil. No she wasn't all right. He would soon take Alex away again. The other Alex, the one that would have let her fall. "No. I'm not."

Alex just held her, rocking slightly. "I'm right here Mia. I won't let you fall."

"But the other you would."

Alex was confused, she could tell. Did he not know of the other being that would replace him soon? She had to make him understand.

"The colder you. The Evil you. He will be here soon... he will let me fall." The last part of the sentence was whispered so low, that Alex could hardly hear it, but it made his blood run cold.

"Mia, open your eyes. See that I am right here. I'm not leaving."

"But you will-"

"Mia, please, open your eyes." Alex begged. Mia could feel and hear the desperation that was now coloring his eyes to be a more gray-blue. Alex was hurting because she would not look at him? She would not let Alex be hurt.

Cerulean orbs opened to look at Alex. No smirk adorned his face, the calm demeanor was replaced with real feelings. This was her Alex.

"Don't leave me. When he comes, don't leave me."

"I never left Mia." Alex's voice was low, as a child would confess their sins, Alex talked now. "He was a mask that I put on around everyone to distance them from myself."

Mia smiled and embraced Alex again. This was her Alex and he would never leave, he had said so. The Alex she knew would never break a promise. But now that her Alex was here, there was the matter of how to tell him. And she promised herself, that when her Alex returned, she would tell him. But how to do so?

"Mia... you're still bleeding."

Mia looked down to see that Alex was right. The older adept ran his finger over the cut a small bluish light following it. The skin healed as if she had never been cut in the first place. With the return of blood to her system, Mia's logic returned as well. Looking around she saw that the room was covered in water and ice. Had that been Alex's work? Wordlessly she looked at Alex for explanation.

"You scared me Mia. I thought I would loose you. So... I lost control... sort of..."

Mia's eyes widened. Alex had called upon his normally untapped power of Mercury for her? But he never fought unless...

"I would never let you fall Mia." Alex said softly, claiming her lips with his own. Mia's eyes closed slowly as she gave into her own feelings towards the Mercurian descendant, burring her hands in Alex's hair and feeling his own encircle her waist. No Alex never fought unless...

...he was fighting for something worthwhile.

  


  


  


_Author's Note:_

_**Ryu:** And there it is people, IN ALL OF IT'S FLUFFY GLORY! (All hail the power of fluff!)_

_**Rio: **-_-;;; *has stopped listening to Ryu* You know Ryu this chapter did not move the plotline forward in anyway..._

_**Ryu:** *rereads chapter* ^.^ It is the power of fluff. But we do advance the plotline in that one thought of Alex which tells where everyone is..._

_**Rio:** You dimwit! Alex does not "think". Felix "thinks". Alex "reflects"._

_**Ryu:** *is enlightened* I see... anyway it sets the stage for many things... ^.^_

_**Rio:** Yes, but I am a bit lost for the next chapter. If anyone has any specific ideas for Felix/Picard fluff and would like to see it written, tell me! I PROMISE if you tell me something (mind you not crazy stuff like committing bank robberies together... but romance kind of stuff) I WILL put it in the chapter! PROMISE!_

_**Ryu:** Well... you just gave away the major pairing for the next chapter... ^.^;;_

_**Rio:** Desperate times call for Desperate measures._


	14. Of Rocks and Hard Places

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio: **Well, I'm glad this Saturday morning is over with. That was my second funeral in two weekends, so my life should go back to normal now. Don't any of you die so I have to go to another funeral, okay? I am sooo sick of graveyards..._

_**Ryu: **On a happier note, this chapter does advance the plot! Almost to Magma Rock folks! ^.^_

_**Rio:** We'll see you all next week, oh and if I seemed to breeze through Gaia Rock... I did. I was completely void of ideas for fluffy stuff. (And the only Review I could use, since they have already been to Gaia Rock for the Sand psyenergy, well... let's just say I could have made an entire new story just from that plot. Sorry Sarah aka Celebi, it really would have made this way to long, so I had to butcher it a bit... well I had to cut it down a lot. But thank you so much for the review!)_

_**Ryu: **And thank you to all our Reviewers, you already have been told how we feel about you all (just read former author's notes). ^.^ We will see you all again next week! And a Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate the holiday!_

  


  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_Chapter Fourteen: Of Rocks and Hard Places_

  


The room that the very confused Earth Adept was in looked like a simple cavern. It had a wrought purple floor which looked worked and out of place next to the rough cavern walls. In the middle of the room a small green plant wavered slightly in the nonexistent breeze of the cavern. Sighing Isaac leaned against the wall. He was stuck. Stuck as in completely baffled. 

"Isaac!"

The earth adept smiled in greeting as one of his companions stumbled into the room.

"Hello Garet. Any luck?"

"No. This place is impossible to navigate with any kind of logic." Garet had tried going though one of the doors in the room and seeing if he could find something while Isaac was sure that the plant in the room had something to do with this mystery, he just wasn't sure what.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do."

Garet looked at Isaac hopefully. Isaac was always the one to come up with the plans.

"We don't think logically."

And with that the two adepts randomly chose a door and walked through it.

  


Felix, unlike said two adepts, knew how to navigate the rooms of Gaia Rock, having been there already. This was why he was already past the maze of rooms and on to the cavern after them. He still hadn't figured out what had really gone on in this room, fighting the dragon enemy and then that whole mix-up afterwards... what a nightmare. So he was returning to the spot where the fight had played itself out to think. What he didn't expect was that he was not going to be alone.

"Susa."

The dark haired warrior looked up from his position on the sand. His face seemed to light up when he saw Felix. "Felix. I wasn't told you were back."

Felix shrugged as he sat down next to Susa. For a moment the two sat in silence. Then Susa spoke.

"Are you trying to figure out what went on here?"

"It has been a problem on my mind, yes. Along with others, many others."

"Then we're here for the same thing. I have much to think about as well."

The two both sat in their own meditative worlds, thinking. For after all, the both had a lot to think about.

  


"Isaac, I'm sure that we have been here before."

"Doesn't matter. We aren't thinking logically remember?"

"Oh yea."

  


Picard stood in the same room Isaac had stood in before, frowning as he remembered what one had to do in these rooms. Of all the times for earth adepts to be scarce...

With many mini flashes of light Picard summoned his djinn, all of them. When he had a crowd of djinn looking up at him he spoke. "Find the way through this maze, then memorize it and come back."

With sequels of glee... or just regular sequels, Picard couldn't tell, the djinn took off in all different directions.

  


"Isaac, did that look like a Mercury Djinni to you?"

"Garet, just because we are not thinking logically does not mean we are hallucinating..."

  


Felix had long moved on in thought from the dragon, deciding that there was nothing he could do about it now. So he had settled on plain meditating which meant he was, for all intents and purposes, gone from the world. So he did not hear the conversation about him.

"So... is he normally like this?"

"All the time. Once he starts thinking, there is almost nothing that can break him out of his reverie."

"So how do you suppose we get him out of here?"

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

Nodding to Picard, Susa left the room. Almost immediately he heard a muffled thud and then a loud, "PICARD!" Slowing down for a moment he looked back at the cavern wondering if he should go back or not. 

"NO I DID NOT MISS YO-"

Felix's angry voice was cut off and Susa decided he did not want to know.

  


  


  


Jenna sat reading waiting for Alex and Mia to come down from Aqua Rock. The appointed time for the group to get back together had literally come and gone, so while everyone else had gone to forcefully detach the two water Adepts from the ancient source of watery psyenergy, Jenna had stayed behind. She was buried deep in her fourteenth textbook of spells for Dark Mages which Nuitari had so nicely... acquired for her. Jenna still didn't know where the books had come from really, but she was sure the ghosts hadn't bought them. She had gobbled the first thirteen in the week that the group had been apart, memorizing simple spells and cultivating the correct sills to use them, with the constant guidance of her three spirit familiars and the support of Saturos who was still a ghost. This last fact was really what had hurried her through the simple spells of a Dark Mage. For the past week her dreams had been plagued with the memory of that night so long ago under the growing shadows. Sure she was happy that Saturos was not in Hades, trapped in one of the levels of hell reserved for the dead, but it was not enough. She wanted to be able to touch him again, feel him wrap his arms around her... she was getting ahead of herself again. First she needed to know how to revive him. She had Revived before, but that had been under special circumstances. She had just been the vessel through which the ghosts had worked through her, but they had made it clear that if she wanted to Revive Saturos, then Jenna would be the one to cast the spell. And Jenna truly wouldn't have it any other way. So she continued to study.

_The Revival Spell is Trademark spell of the Dark Mages, in that it has the power to bring back anyone who has died before the correct time which the Fates have chosen for that person. This could happen if he/she is killed in battle or murdered, but not if he/she died from sickness or another bodily ailment. This spell, though easy to the accomplished mage is difficult to the apprentice. The first time Revive is cast the apprentice may black out or become comatose for as long as a week. Over time as the spell is cast more and more the amount of energy needed to cast the spell decreases as the body gets used to the taxation. Thus the spell becomes more natural and at the point where the Mage's body is strong enough, will not require any energy at all. _

_To prevent the comatose state of apprentice Mages, the first Revival spell is cast in the heart of the ancient source of the adept's former power. All apprentices who were former water adepts cast the spell at the ancient source of water's power, fire adepts at the ancient source of fire's power, etc. This source feels the kinship of the apprentice Dark Mage, and thus prevents the comatose state by loaning the apprentice enough power to stay prone. After the initial casting of Revive, the body starts to become accustomed to the taxation of power and so the threat of becoming comatose disappears._

_There is the exception of the Descendant of Hades who cannot Revive anyone who might love him/her in any way (such as his/her mortal family). According to the band set by the council of the Gods above in their heavenly House, this Descendant is forbidden to find love with another and thus anyone who would become his/her partner is destined to die when they become aware of their love for the Descendant._

"Well then I can't be the Descendant." Jenna murmured. "Because Saturos said he first figured out his feelings around the Mercury Lighthouse and he didn't die until the Venus Lighthouse."

  


"What are you reading Jenna?"

Jenna looked up to see Mia sit down next to her. Jenna closed the book so Mia could see the title. The water Adept nodded.

"I see you and Alex finally joined us."

Mia smiled and the two felt the lurch of the ship as it set out. "Isaac and Felix thought we should try to find the Rock of Fire Psyenergy, Magma Rock, since none of us have been there and it's only fair for Garet."

Jenna also smiled, relaxing in the company of her companion. "True." And at Magma Rock she could Revive Saturos.

"Jenna..." Mia started, looking a little timid, as if she didn't quite know how to approach the subject she was about to bring up. "I overheard Isaac, Felix, and Garet talking earlier."

Jenna raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"They were worried-"

"About me right? About how I seem to have changed?"

Mia nodded. "I did not notice anything until Alex mentioned it." Mia mentally added _that you were descended from a god,_ but didn't say it.

__"Alex thought something was different?" Jenna was confused.

"Yes. He... mentioned that our, meaning Alex and my, relationship had similarities to what you are going through. I wondered if you might want someone to talk to."

And tell Felix I'll bet, Jenna thought angrily, but suddenly she didn't care. Let Felix know what was going on, he couldn't stop her anyway. "Yes, what happened with you and Alex happened with myself and someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Before You, Garet, Isaac, and Ivan knew about the world situation, you all thought that..." Jenna choked. Why couldn't she talk about it? What was wrong with her?

"We thought that...?" Mia's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Jenna, I'm so sorry."

"Yea." Jenna said gruffly before getting up, taking her textbook with her and leaving. 

Mia watched the other leave a black feeling growing in her stomach. Jenna had been so open to her... until she told Mia about Saturos. And after all this time, Jenna's heart was still torn because of their foolishness. Sure they had thought they were doing the right thing but they should have, should have just... known. Something. Anything! But they had killed Saturos. And if Jenna still hadn't recovered, then the girl really did love the dead fire adept. Mia felt tears well up in her eyes. It just wasn't fair! And she knew exactly how Jenna felt. If they had killed Alex... she would have never recovered.

Mia felt warm arms encircle her and she dissolved into Alex's firm grip, tears trailing down her face in twin drops.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked gently.

"We... we..." now Mia couldn't say it. What if Alex had know of Jenna's feelings for Saturos? "Alex... do you know how Saturos felt about Jenna?"

"I do." Alex looked at Mia as if wondering what she had found out. "Is this about the Venus Lighthouse?"

Mia nodded.

"Don't feel badly Mia. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! If we had not killed him he-"

"He would have been killed some other way. He already had lived longer than he was supposed to."

"What?"

"You know what I said about Jenna? How we were in the same situation? Well Jenna is the Descendant of Hades. And you know the Legend. Saturos should have died at the Mercury Lighthouse as the day before that he realized how he felt about Jenna."

"How do you know this?"

"I heard Menardi and him fighting. Apparently he figured out his feelings at the same time that she figured out his feelings. I was grateful that Jenna, Kraden, and Felix were not around at the time to hear it." Alex looked off towards the sea as he started speaking again. "As it was, Saturos did not regret what happened at the Venus Lighthouse."

"He didn't?"

"No. He knew that he would not survive another fight with you four even if he and Menardi did fuse into the Fusion Dragon, which he hated doing anyway. So that night, figuring that he would die the next day anyway and so wouldn't have to worry if Jenna rejected him, he-"

"He told her?"

"Yes. It was a very cute screen actually."

"You watched?" Mia asked dryly.

"I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong... like Menardi or Felix walking in on them."

"Oh." Mia thought for a minute. "So Jenna is banned from ever loving anyone else?" Alex nodded. "But then... why didn't Saturos die at the Mercury lighthouse like he was destined to?"

"I don't know. Maybe because since the Gods placed the ban and I have Mercury's power I could stall his destiny... I really don't know."

"Did you know about Jenna at the Mercury Lighthouse?"

"No."

"I still don't think it's fair."

"It's not. But maybe it is not a hopeless case."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the curse of the Gods was already messed up because Saturos could love Jenna and he wasn't even suppose to be able to do that. But since Jenna didn't become a Dark Mage in her youth, Saturos wasn't affected by the curse."

"What do you mean? Is there hope for Jenna to find another love?"  
"No. Now that she is a Dark Mage no mortal will fall in love with her. But Saturos can and will still love her."

"But she couldn't Revive him."

Alex sighed. "I don't know. There are too many complications. First of all, the Three were not supposed to be buried together, but through Felix's knowledge and Sheba's Mind Read ability, I find that they are. That would mean Jenna will find within her the full power of Hades if the situation arises where her life is threatened. And since the Gods' power was tied to the Lighthouses I am not sure the ban can hold. Hades is the only God to have power that is not tied to a Lighthouse because it is tied to the river Styx. So his power was stronger than the other Gods for a long time. Now there is a surge of power from the lit Lighthouses so the power of the Gods will be all messed up for a while even after all the Lighthouses are lit."

"So there is a chance then."

"A small one, but knowing Jenna she will take the chance anyway."

"That's why you were keeping an eye on her."

"Among other reasons of course."

Mia blushed under the look Alex was giving her and kissed him softly. "Of course."

  



	15. Shining Like an Evil Sun

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** Salutations! Not much to say about this chapter without giving away the plotline... which well I have a habit of doing..._

_**Ryu:** Yes, you do! So be quiet! You may NOT tell them what happens!_

_**Rio:** *pouts* Not even a hint?_

_**Ryu**: NO!_

_**Rio: **Oh well, I guess you will just have to find out on your own... oh and by the way, we have passed the half way point of this story-_

_**Ryu**: The half way point was a long time ago... seesh, I think all that turkey went to your head._

_**Rio**: Hey! You ate as much as I did! And I even gave you my chocolate turkey too!_

_**Ryu:** *is subdued*_

_**Rio:** Anyway, I was supposed to ask all of your opinions concerning a squeal to this story. By now you all know the stuff about the Descendant and all that, and I was thinking of an idea I got which I have run by my muse and best friend before submitting it to you all. This is sort of a "just start thinking about it" note because you all don't know how the story ends (except for said muse and best friend) but I can tell you that it would focus on the aftermath of Lost Age but in the end it would be entirely AU as I want to go into greater depth with the gods themselves, maybe even let Jenna meet her true father and so forth. Yea... right now as I am re-reading this is sounds pretty lame but it's not... I just can't say anything else without giving away the plot of this story which I am trying ever so hard not to do! I just want to know what people think of an AU post-Lost Age sequel. Just tell me if you would read it and why. (as in you would at least give it a chance if you like this one, or if you would be willing to try any type of story... things like that.) It would help me so much, you probably couldn't know how much. (just adding one sentence at the end of your review about this... not even a sentence would help, just "nay" or "yay" would be great)_

_**Ryu:** Anywho, enjoy this chapter. Ack, we are nearing the end! Oh no... or is this a good thing? Hmmm. Letsee... one chapter for that, one for that... got to include the epilogue seeing as Rio already wrote it... yea I say about only four or five more chapters left... so in about a month this story will be done! Hmm... just in time for Christmas! (Oh, and Rio will be going back once she is done with this fic to fix minor errors that have been so helpfully pointed out to her, but none of the plot will be altered) And also on a completely different topic... if anyone was looking for a relevence between the tital and chapter... well for this chapter there is none. Rio just liked the way the tital sounded.. _^.^

  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind:**

_Chapter Fifteen: Shining Like an Evil Sun_

  


"_Once the Dark Mage is ready to cast Revive, the Mage will form a channel to the gates of Hades and this world. At this time the familiar of the apprentice mage will descend into Hades to retrieve the spirit of the person to be revived. The accomplished Mage will need only call the spirit in question for the spirit to leave Hades. Once the spirit joins the Dark Mage in the land of the living the Mage will act as a catalyst in the process of making a body for the spirit. It is a natural process and will happen on its own but is the most draining of the spell. Many apprentices have gotten the spirit from Hades but were destroyed when they reached the next part. The point is to let go and let the magic flow naturally. If the apprentice does not consciously let go of their power they are at risk of heart failure or breathing failure, both leading to eventual death if not checked by an accomplished Mage-"_

"Hey Jenna, we have to leave now!"

Jenna opened her eyes from going over the text that she had memorized the night before to see Sheba and Ivan waiting for her to follow them. "Did anyone figure out the way in?" she asked, not wanting to move if there was no choice. 

"Yea! Garet did."

Jenna caught up with the two Jupiter Adepts wanting to hear how Garet found the way in.

"Even when Alex and Felix had called it quits he kept trying until he figured it out!"

"Figured what out exactly?" Jenna asked.

Ivan smiled at her while Sheba giggled. "We have no clue. We just know that somehow we can get into the inside of Magma Rock now when before we couldn't. And everyone except Garet was with us."

"So naturally he was the one to figure it out." Jenna smirked. "I guess he found some motivation."

Sheba rolled her eyes. "Yea, motivation. Like having a special psyenergy no other fire Adept knows is motivation."

For the first time since... the Venus Lighthouse, Jenna threw back her head and laughed, startling the two wind Adepts who had never really heard Jenna laugh before. But why shouldn't she laugh? After all, Saturos would be back in the flesh and blood soon, and if that was a reason to be happy... what was?

  


Jenna found that she liked Magma Rock. Yes, she and Garet were the only ones who seemed to be fond of the hellish pit of monsters, puzzles, platforms floating on magma, and buttons to change the level of the magma, that they were now in. Everyone else was, on the whole, bored out of their minds and lost. Picard was muttering about how he would love to be in Aqua Rock right now, accompanied with nods from Alex and Mia. Felix and Isaac were terrified of the magma, being earth adepts, and at one point Picard had to carry Felix on one of the moving platforms (to which the earth adept complained about until Picard mentioned that squirming around increased the probability of Picard dropping him). Ivan and Sheba were just annoyed at how long the cave was (Sheba had compared it to compare it to Air Rock as being longer, but was promptly shot down by Felix, Picard, and Jenna). Garet though was in his element and seemed to understand the mind of whoever had made the rock because it was through his logic that the group found themselves at the platform in seemingly the middle-of-nowhere, waiting for Garet to touch the stone on which was written the ancient form of fire Psyenergy. Jenna had turned him down when he offered to let her touch the stone first, arguing that it would be of no use to her as she was now a Dark Mage. But as Garet was enveloped in light, Jenna was thinking of the room they had just walked through, the room that had practically exploded with magma and fire. That was the heart of Magma Rock, not this misty, cloudy area. That was where she would Revive Saturos. But how to get conveniently "separated" from the group?

The opportunity came after they had found the Magma Ball (by a mistake on the group's part of course, going through the wrong door and such). They were attacked by a group of monsters. Jenna didn't really notice what the monsters they were because she left the minute that the group decided to fight. Easily blending into the shadows, Jenna watched the fight with slight interest and then waiting for them to leave, which they did when Felix realized that she was not in sight. Ah, the joys of an overprotective brother. Jenna waited for a few minutes before emerging from the shadows and moving towards the center of the room. Standing on one of the small platforms that littered the room she watched the magma lap slowly at the stone of the floor and walls. As if knowing her intentions she felt the magma begin to rise, starting to flow over the rocks left in the floor, inching its way towards her feet. Jenna's expression was set and her eyes sparkled with determination. As the magma pooled around her feat she felt the power of fire all around her. Silently she invoked Aries as she had seen Saturos do before. Aries may not have been her patron God, but he was Saturos's and it was Saturos who would have to undergo the Revival, she just supplied the power. 

As if to answer she felt the magma rise until she was knee deep in the powerful liquid which didn't burn her, as if recognizing that she had started out a fire Adept. She unclasped the pendant that was the last link to Saturos that she had and watched it spin out of focus as a inky black thread blinked in front of her eyes. It twined around her and split, forming two threads which molded into three and four, then many more until Jenna was surrounded by a river of black that shot down and flooded into the magma. The magma slowly turned a sickly black and then shot to circle Jenna, revealing another layer of fiery magma below. Jenna's eyes glowed black and seemed to guide the river of black magma down into the symbol of Prox, down through the metal and into Hades itself. She flowed with the power, seeing what it saw, feeling what it felt. The power joined into the river Styx, churning the water and then lashing out at the gates of Hades itself. Jenna rode the power, followed its twisting form, twining about, basking in the aurora of the dead all around her.

Nuitari. Lunitari, and Solinari watched as their charge shuttered, her form engulfed by psyenergy. Lunitari moaned and hid her eyes. Solinari looked downcast, as if berating himself for letting this happen. Nuitari's eyes glittered, anger surfacing from emotions that had been inactive for centuries. The powerful ghost growled as he watched Jenna's form shutter loosing control of the power.

"Don't do anything brother." Solinari whispered. "It will only make the inevitable harsher for her."

"Does it LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Nuitari shrieked along with his guarded as the power rippled through her, starting to eat through her like all spells that had broken loose of the control of their castor. "It's OUR fault this is happening! We should be going to get-"

"But we know it won't work!" Lunitari moaned. "Oh Hades help us!"

Nuitari turned to glare at the red ghost. "Hades can't help us now!" His mind made up, he descended, melding through Jenna into the power.

"Nuitari!" both other ghosts called out as their brother disappeared from view. Both ghosts waited for their brother to return as the seconds passed by slowly.

"And here I thought he was the one without emotions." Lunitari muttered, trying to mask the fact that she was worried about Nuitari.

"Yes, I was sure you would be the one to loose control." Solinari muttered so low that Lunitari didn't hear him.

The magma spiraled around Jenna as the Dark Mage let out a final shriek and collapsed on the rock platform, a word spilling from her lips as she hit the stone, "Revive."

"Did she just-?"

"But that's impossible!" Solinari gasped. "The spell shouldn't have worked. First of all she shouldn't have passed out because the magic wouldn't have been used, and second, even if she did start the spell (which she shouldn't have been able to) it should have failed. The ban would have stopped her from Reviving-"

"Him?" 

Both ghosts turned to see their brother next to them looking very smug indeed, watching the magma with interest. They followed his gaze to see the threads of fiery liquid had remained where they were before Jenna had fallen unconscious. The threads started to weave themselves together. Rock became bone and fire became skin, the strands of pure fire power laced with dark psyenergy. Magma became flesh and darkness brought fourth life, merging soul with body.

"I would say 'welcome back' but since you never really left it's pointless to say." Nuitari commented as blood orbs opened and blinked in the light of the chamber which was still glowing in an unearthly light from the magma.

Saturos's body too looked a bit otherworldly still as the ghostly glow had not left him yet and because of this he could still see and hear the ghosts quite clearly. "I appreciate the sentiment anyway, Nuitari. I doubt that I will get that reception from many others."

"Hey the one that matters will give you a good reception." Solinari said, his eyes sparkling with mirth as Saturos frowned at him.

"Very funny. And here I thought ghosts didn't have a seance of humor."

"Solinari is an exception." Lunitari explained as the Proxian carefully picked up Jenna's prone form and made his way to the edge of the room.

Solinari stuck his tongue out at Lunitari in a very grown up response as Nuitari let out a chuckle.

"Saturos... the exit is that way." Lunitari said helpfully pointing in the opposite direction that Saturos was walking.

"Oh I know that, but if Garet thinks that he will be the only one with the ancient fire psyenergy, he is gravely mistaken." the Proxian responded stepping through the doorway to the mist-filled room.

"Not reborn two minutes and thinking of power... I approve of Jenna's choice." Nuitari said as if passing a verdict.

"You do, do you?" Solinari asked sarcastically.

"I do. Very good decision."

"This wouldn't be true if he didn't think of power then? You would disapprove of Jenna's choice then?" Lunitari goaded her darker brother. "SInce emotions have nothing to do with it."

"I dislike what you are implying sister." Nuitari growled. "Just because I gave up love and companionship for power does not mean I do not appreciate what others feel in that area of life."

"Yes but you're dead now."

"So?"

"So... you said 'that area of life'"

"I fail to see what you are implying."

"You know exactly what I am saying!"

"No I do not."

"You are impossible!"

"Probably so."

Lunitari opened her mouth to retort but chose not to. It wouldn't be worth it in the long run anyway.

  


  


  


  


Alex blearily blinked his eyes as he tried to focus on the cup of coffee that was the only boundary between himself and sleep. Everyone else had gone to sleep After a long and hard search for Jenna in which Alex was sure they had searched through the entire Mercury cursed rock twice and probably walked right past her without releasing it. They eventually had left the rock, Sheba remembering Jenna's logic when the two of them had gotten separated from the others in the Cave of the Sea God, whatever that was. But Jenna had not been at the inn in the Kimbo's city... town... village... whatever type of establishment it was. But by the time they realized that, it was late, although not as late as it was now. At first the group had aimed to stay up all night, but they had slowly started to drift off. Ivan and Sheba were first, followed by Garet and a reluctant Isaac. Alex had to carry Mia to her room when she fell asleep on the chair she had been lounging in, and Picard had finally carted Felix off to sleep when the earth adept had drifted off for the second time, leaving Alex with a full pot of coffee and a clean coffee cup to wait for the missing Dark Mage. The coffee pot was not so full now... in fact it was almost empty. It was almost morning too, Alex mused, continuing to stare into the murky depths of the caffinated liquid.

Alex was so groggy by now he almost missed the slight sound of a door opening and only when footsteps sounded quietly on the wood floor did he realize that someone other than himself was in the room. But Jenna's footsteps were normally so quiet you couldn't hear them at all... so this couldn't be Jenna. Still he looked up and was met with the sight of someone carefully carrying the Dark Mage to her room, which to Alex's coffee clogged brain was not something strange. What was strange was that the person was glowing in an almost ghostly way... but that was forgotten as Alex finally registered who he had been watching. But Saturos was dead. Very dead. As in Dead. There wouldn't even be a skeleton. Nope Saturos was dead, gone, and ghostly... wait ghostly? 

Alex desperately needed another cup of coffee. So the water adept godling drained the full cup he had been holding so devoutly and headed for bed before other such ridiculous notions entered his head. 

  


It was mid-day when Mia went to check on Alex who had not yet appeared in the main room of the inn. As she entered the room she saw that he was indeed awake, but soon found out that he did not really want to be in such a condition.

"Don't walk so loud." Alex complained, trying to block out the sound of her footsteps and the sunlight that was not streaming through the one window of his room.

"How much coffee did you have last night?" Mia asked warily.

"I lost count after the sixth cup." came the muffled reply.

Mia's shocked look was quickly replaced by sympathy. A caffeine high like that would have to come crashing down at some point. As quietly as she could she headed for the door.

"Jenna's back, sleeping probably." Alex spoke using his pillow as a shield against the sunlight.

Mia walked over the the open window and closed the drapes, shrouding the room in darkness. "I'll check on her then."

Alex didn't answer because he had already fallen asleep.

  


Mia then padded down the hallway to Jenna's room and opened the door softly. The Dark Mage was sleeping soundly covered in a dark glow and Mia could feel the Psyenergy pulsating through her. Mia could tell that Jenna's Psyenergy had been used up but was now returning to the girl. But that did not explain the strange feeling Mia got as she looked over the sleeping girl. Jenna did not look like she had been hurt by any monsters but yet she showed the symptoms of one who had just been healed from a devastating wound or disease. Then Mia felt a more hostile aura in the room, feeling almost as if she was being watched. Mia began to scan the room nervously. Jenna was on the bed, her books and other belongings were stashed in the corner of the room. The window was over there and-

Mia turned around to meet the solemn gaze of another occupant of the room. Her blue eyes widened as they were met and held by red eyes, eyes the color of blood. Only one person she had ever met had that particular shade of red in their eyes.

"Jenna should be up and around soon." was all Saturos said, his eyes drifting to the figure on the bed.

"Yes. I can feel the Psyenergy returning to her." Mia looked at the Proxian male whom she could have sworn was dead. "May I ask what got her into this condition?"

"I am standing right here and you ask that question?" Saturos raised an eyebrow as if surprised.

"Yes." Mia said simply. "You must have seen what she did to put her this way."

"Actually I have no idea what actually happened. You see I was at the gates to Hades at the time. She was out like a light by the time I was... transferred to the living plain." Saturos chose not to mention that he had been watching the group the entire time as a ghost. If Jenna felt people should know that later than she could tell them herself.

"I see." the water adept brightened. "Then I am sure she will be fine." Mia turned to leave the room before turning back around to face the Proxian. "Does anyone else know you are... living amongst us again?"

"Only you and Alex... but I have a feeling Alex might not know that he knows. He was... not himself when I brought her in last night."

Mia grimaced. "Coffee will do that." A pause. "Oh and Saturos... I feel I must apologize... for the Venus Lighthouse I mean-"

"Don't. I knew you would destroy Menardi and myself. I accepted the fact. Actually-" the Proxian smiled looking at Jenna, "If I had not known it I might not have spoken to Jenna at all that night."

Mia just smiled and left. She had a feeling that her companions' reactions to Jenna truly becoming a Dark Mage would be very interesting to watch. Oh yes, very interesting.

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** Oh, and thank you to all reviewers from last chapter! And... if you could include one more thing in your review-_

_**Ryu: ** One more thing? What, do you want them to write you a paper on this?_

_**Rio:** No, I just wondered if anyone felt strongly on the life/death dilemma for Agatio and Karst. I don't care either way so I am open to be influenced._

_**Ryu:** Wait a minute! You already wrote the epilogue and you haven't decided what to do about Karst and Agatio yet?_

_**Rio:** I can change the epilogue if need be... but I don't think I'll have to._

_**Ryu:** *is confused* Huh?_

  


_signed,_

_Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_


	16. Revelations

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio: ***laughing insanely*_

_**Ryu: **Oh, Rio had fun with this chapter..._

_**Rio:** He he, the moment you have all been waiting for, everyone's reactions!_

_**Ryu:** Remember that only Mia and Alex know of Saturos's revival at the moment... and Alex doesn't really know that he knows..._

_**Rio: **Oh, and a few people commented on how well Mia took Saturos's revival. Remember that she is one of the few people who know that (1) Jenna loves Saturos and visa versa, and (2) that Jenna is a Dark Mage._

_**Ryu:** SO, the count stands at: People who know Jenna is a Dark Mage, 6 (Felix, Picard, Mia, Saturos, Alex, Sheba). People who know Jenna loves Saturos, 2 (Alex, Mia,- Felix and Picard suspect something but don't really know)_

_**Rio:** You can see why I had fun writing this... hehehe._

_**Ryu: **Do I even need to say "enjoy"?_

  


  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_Chapter Sixteen: Revelations (Ryu: Man, is this an understatement...)_

  


There were two things that Alex liked to count on in life: coffee and Mia's hangover remedy. However said remedy was not supposed to give its drinker illusions and Alex's mind was fast approaching the idea of "this is just an illusion, I am NOT seeing this."

How Alex's mind got to this state is a simple story. About three hours after Mia left him in the morning he woke to find a steaming hangover remedy on the bedside table which was slightly mint flavored. Alex's mind was very pleased about this because mint was one of Alex's favorite flavors but that is beside the point. Alex had sipped down about half of the stuff before the world returned to its normal logical state, and finding that he could think strait again he went in search of everyone else. He found out from the innkeeper that Mia, a now up and about Jenna, and a Proxian were in residence at the inn at the moment and that the rest of Alex's comrades had left early in the morning and had not returned yet. Of course Alex did not comprehend the last part, wondering why in the name of Mercury Agatio or Karst would be in the inn at the moment without the other. Deciding that Karst was probably off after Isaac's blood and that Agatio had decided to grow a backbone and stand up to his girlfriend, Alex decided to find Mia and Jenna. He had wondered where Jenna had gone off to as much as Felix had although for different reasons.

Reaching Jenna's room Alex had found the door open and was welcomed by Mia with a "good afternoon". However Alex's brain had abandoned all logical thought because what he saw was... well... not logical.

There were three people in the room. Mia, Jenna, and a Proxian that Alex would have sworn up and down was dead, gone, and... not living. Yet, here he was, against all logic, sitting on Jenna's bed with Jenna on his lap.

Alex's mind was now working on overdrive as he just stared at Saturos, who looked right back at him waiting for a reaction. Finally some parts of his brain clicked together and a logical thought process began to explain the situation.

"How did you like Hades Saturos?" he asked calmly, pulling another chair next to Mia's and falling on it. 

Saturos smirked, "Dreadful. To watery for my taste."

"The river Styx is actually a river?" 

Mia and Jenna rolled their eyes watching the power play between two friends who were to aloft to actually say, "Hello, I'm glad you're not dead anymore." and "Thanks its good to be back."

But they didn't get a chance to as the arrival of two wind Adepts stopped all chances of pleasant conversation.

"HOLY JUPITER!"

Alex winced at the noise, still not fully recovered. And Ivan was loud when he wanted to be.

"Good afternoon Ivan, Sheba." Jenna smiled at the two. "Is everyone else coming?"

Sheba looked a bit confused as she assessed the situation. Jenna was smiling, really smiling. Well, if Jenna was happy then nothing must be wrong so she could relax. "Welcome back Saturos." she said waving at the mars Adept who nodded at her before Ivan brought everyone's attention back to himself.

"Welcome back?" he nearly shrieked before settling for looking very lost and confused. "There's something I'm missing about this situation."

"You won't be the only one." Alex smirked, gleefully imagining the look on Felix's face when he saw that not only was Saturos back from the dead but he was courting his sister.

"I'll explain Ivan." Sheba took pity on the other wind Adept, leading Ivan to the open area of the inn to explain.

  


By the time supper rolled around, Ivan understood the situation and had accepted the fact that Saturos was alive. The wind Adept had surprised even Sheba herself with his willingness to accept what was very unlogical and to get over whatever issues he had with the Proxian. But, as Saturos reasoned later that night, he hadn't actually done anything to bring Ivan's wrath upon him. Ivan had joined Isaac and Garet sometime before the Mercury lighthouse. No the people he would have problems with were Felix, Isaac, and Garet, maybe Garet most of all since he still had a school-boy crush on Jenna but it was hard to tell who would be worse: the jealous friend or the overprotective older brother.

Jenna watched the thoughtful expressions flutter around Saturos's face as the Proxian stared into the inn's fire place as if mesmerized by the flames. She knew the tongue lashing Saturos would get from her brother and her two best friends, at least until her friends realized her feelings on the matter. She sat down next to him on the couch which the innkeeper had conveniently placed in front of the fire place but said nothing for a few minutes.

"Sometimes it's good to be scared." Saturos said quietly. "But sometimes it's just a pain."

Jenna smiled leaning on the Proxian, feeling one of his arms wrapping around her. "But the great Saturos is not scared of anything." she chided playfully.

"The great Saturos is scared of many things but does not show it. However, your brother in a rage is something to be very scared of."

"My brother will not have the time to work himself into a rage." Jenna said simply. "I will not let him."

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Saturos asked.

"Easy. I will get Picard."

Saturos snorted. "Does anyone other than ourselves know about their relationship yet?"

"Nope. Alex probably suspects something, but no one has any evidence except us two, which makes it even better. And if things get really bad you have my permission to hit him over the head with something hard."

"That is dangerous permission to give me. I may overuse the privilege."

"Yes, but the best fighter of Prox is an honorable one so he would not misuse anything."

Saturos frowned playfully, "I _knew_ there was something about being honorable I didn't like."

Jenna giggled, looking into the fire again. Saturos looked down at the woman in his arms, for no longer was Jenna a child. Her face was illuminated by the fire's light, giving it a more shadowed and godlike look, but to a fire Adept, anything to do with fire looked beautiful. Jenna was no exception. 

Smirking Saturos leaned over and whispered, "You know I like the braids but I would like to be able to run my fingers through your hair at some point."

Jenna smiled mischievously, the fire stuttered as if a wind had blown into the room, and her braids began to unwind themselves. The beads still stayed suspended in her hair but it was now back to its original state, long and luxurious. "Is this better?" she asked innocently.

"Much." Saturos leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, one hand holding her to him, and one threading its way through her silken hair.

"I'm telling you Isaac, she isn't on the Rock." a familiar voice spoke as two adepts entered the inn.

"Isaac? Hey... Isaac I'm talking to you."

"Garet... I've lost my mind."

"What are you talking about Isaac?"

"I'm going crazy! I'm hallucinating! Isn't it a sign that you're crazy when you hallucinate?"

"Isaac, buddy, what are you talking about?"

"Look over there and tell me you don't see what I see?"

"Isaac there's no one here, its late at night."

"JUST LOOK ALREADY GARET!"

"Fine, fine... oh my god..."

"Tell me you're not seeing what I'm seeing."

"JENNA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" an enraged Garet strolled into the open room of the inn from where he and Isaac had been standing in the doorway.

Annoyedly Jenna was released from the kiss and looked at Garet. "What does it look like I am doing Garet?" she asked sweetly, almost too sweetly.

"YOU'RE KISSING SATUROS! Wait... OH MY GOD! YOU'VE BEEN KISSING A CORPSE!"

"Excuse me." Saturos cut in, "I am very much alive, _thank you_ _very much_."

Garet turned to Saturos. "No, YOU are dead."

"No he is not dead Garet, because he was just kissing Jenna." Isaac put in, a strange look on his face. "But strangely I don't remember him surviving the fight on the Venus Lighthouse."

"That's because I didn't." Saturos put in smugly but was ignored by the two adepts who were to lost in their own train of thought.

"Then... IS MENARDI ALIVE TOO?" Garet looked around the room as if at any time he might see the blond appear."

"No. Menardi is dead." Jenna put in crisply.

Garet sighed. "Well that's a relief. I don't think we could take them both on again."

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked warily, noticing that both adepts had their hands near a weapon of some kind.

"We're going to send you back to Hell where you belong." Garet snarled at Saturos who rose off the couch a venomous look in his eyes.

"Been there, done that, didn't like it." 

Isaac gulped as if he just now realized what had actually happened here. They were up against someone who had _died_ and come back to life... that didn't sound to good once it was put that way.

"Are you sure you two can defeat me... there are only two of you. Two against one isn't very good odds considering that it took all four of you to defeat me the first time." the fire in the fireplace seemed to agree with Saturos as it cackled joyously.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Everyone turned to see an enraged Mia standing in the doorway to the hall of the inn. "Isaac, Garet, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS." The two did so a bit meekly and waited for Mia to continue. "Don't you realize you're on his side now?"

"WHAT?" Garet raged, while Isaac blinked, thinking.

"You're helping Lemuria right? To light the lighthouses? Well, Prox is doing the same thing as the Lemurians, so you three are on the same side. There is no need for fighting."

"That still doesn't explain why we walk into the room to see them sucking each other's faces off." Isaac put in helpfully.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Mia asked pointedly.

"A little warning might have been nice Jenna." Isaac looked at Jenna and the Dark Mage could feel a guilt trip coming on. "It would have been easier to accept if you had told us."

Garet also entered into the conversation. "I thought we were your best friends, so why didn't you tell us?"

"I think your reaction here proves my point." Jenna said simply, refusing to feel guilty.

"Really?" Isaac asked, "How would you feel if suddenly you walked into an inn to see Garet and Menardi in the middle of a make-out session?"

Saturos burst out laughing at that idea. Garet glared at Saturos, "Do you think that's funny?"

"Hilarious." Saturos managed to get out.

"You have to admit," Isaac said, realizing exactly what he had said and who he had randomly put together. "It is... pretty funny." He then followed Saturos into the realms of laughter. Even Mia was chuckling and Jenna was trying to hold back giggles.

"Well I think it's disgusting." Garet said, as if he was trying not to picture it.

"She would agree with you, I'm sure." Saturos countered, recovering from his laughter.

"Now." Mia said, adopting the role of mother to the two adepts. "You two should get some sleep. Really, up at dawn and back after dusk, its a wonder they can even hold weapons much less use them." She finished to herself, returning to her own room for some much needed sleep.

The four standing there also headed to the bedrooms but Saturos and Garet stopped in the doorway, as if under some mutual agreement that they were not settled with each other's presence yet.

After a few moments of silence Garet finally spoke. "I still don't like you very much Saturos, but Jenna is my friend and I will respect her choices."

"Good." Saturos was fine with Garet not liking him very much. In fact it would have been downright scary if Garet had upped and decided to bury the hatchet after less than an hour.

"But if you ever hurt her I will be first in line to kill you." Garet added.

"Garet. If I hurt here there will be no me to be killed. Hades, her father would see to that."

Garet nodded, his tired brain just going along with this new piece of information. Then he grinned. "At least I have one power you don't."

"Really?" Saturos asked raising an eyebrow and picking up a lit candle from where it was sitting on a notch in the wall. Garet watched as the flame grew and then spread out in a line towards him stopping only inches away from his face.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Magma Rock. Honestly Garet, would you expect me of all people to let anyone have a power that could be mine without having it myself?"

Saturos left the gaping fire adept in the hallway and headed off for a spare bedroom.

  


  


It was morning before anyone saw Felix or Picard, and surprisingly it was Garet who saw them first as he was the only one up, besides Saturos and Jenna but no one knew that. The two adepts found him submerged in breakfast and helped themselves before asking him if everyone was back yet

Garet decided to let them find out for themselves about what "everyone" actually meant but nodded as he added another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"What? Is Jenna all right?"

Garet nodded and Felix was up and walking towards Jenna's bedroom. "Uh, Felix... I wouldn't go in there just yet." Garet said thinking about the inevitable confrontation between Felix and Saturos and he hoped that Mia would be up by then.

Felix rounded on him, "Why not?" Felix asked suspiciously.

"Oh... no reason." Garet looked down at the table as Felix walked out of the room.

"There's something wrong isn't there." Picard asked, "Something that Felix won't be happy about."

Garet nodded. "You should go after him... before they run into each other."

Picard wasn't sure exactly who "they" were but left after Felix anyway.

  


Jenna looked up from one of her textbooks that she and Saturos had been discussing as Felix entered the room. The earth adept locked eyes with Saturos and had only time to blink before they glazed over and he feinted, landing in Picard's arms who had to run the last few steps to catch him.

"Good morning Picard." Jenna said bravely as Picard balanced Felix in his arms. She watched as the Lemurian also locked eyes with Saturos but then realized that he had no clue who Saturos was.

The Lemurian greeted Jenna as he deposited Felix on her already made bed. He then turned to Saturos offering his hand in greeting. "Picard."

"Saturos." the Proxian answered locking hands with the Lemurian.

"'The' Saturos?" Picard asked curiously.

"Yup." Jenna confirmed watching as Picard looked at Saturos with a newfound respect.

"I don't even want to know what was just implied about me." Saturos grumbled, stretching.

Picard chuckled as he turned his attention to Felix who was still out cold. Checking his pulse, Picard determined that Felix would be fine. "So shall I wake him, or do you want to wait for the wonderful outburst Felix will give when he realizes that you are courting Jenna?" the Lemurian asked Saturos.

"Hey, how did you figure that out?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"I knew one thing that Felix didn't or else he would have figured it out as well by now." Picard replied. "So shall I wake him?"

"By all means, wake your boyfriend already and let's get this over with." Saturos said bracing himself mentally for the attack.

Felix didn't say much at first, merely doing a lot of blinking before it started. Louder than Garet or Isaac had been the night before and much more knowledgeable about curses, the adept began.

"MOTHER OF VENUS, MERCURY AND NEPTUNE!"

Even Picard was startled by his outbreak, stepping back from Felix in surprise.

"OH HADES, MARS AND JUPITER-" The earth adept had long awoken everyone else in the inn, whom all rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep when recognizing Felix's voice, as they had figured something like this would happen. Garet merely rolled his eyes and thought, "I told him not to go."

"OF ALL THE GOD'S CURSED-"

Jenna stood impassively as her brother went on and on for what seemed like hours, and truthfully might have been hours, waiting for that moment when Saturos would snap, yup here it comes.

"FELIX SHUT UP!"

Felix's mouth closed automatically upon command. One didn't live with Saturos and Menardi for most of their life and not know to obey when Saturos's voice was like that.

"First of all, congratulations on finally learning to use your vocal cords." Saturos spoke snidely. Was Saturos not pleased at the moment? No he was not pleased at all.

Felix just glared at Saturos and one could almost hear the mental curses that must have been thrown Saturos's way

"Or maybe not." Saturos added as an afterthought.

The earth Adept turned to his sister, "Explain. Now." he stated clearly and shortly.

"I brought him back to life."

"I think I got that part already." Felix growled. "The question is 'why did you' not 'what did you'."

Jenna gulped and Picard watched with interest her look over in Saturos's direction who was also looking rather pale. This would be interesting, he thought and prepared to hold Felix back if necessary.

Jenna knew she couldn't just come out and say it, opting instead for showing Felix but she didn't really want to be the one to show him, suddenly wary of his over protectiveness. Saturos saw this and also saw the confused glare that was sent Jenna's way when she did not answer Felix.

"I'll tell you Felix." Saturos said simply, getting up and walking over to Jenna. Feeling Felix's glare on him he reached down and kissed her lightly and then waited for the predictable reaction.

"HOLY VENUS!"

Everyone else not in the room silently thought, "Well Felix found out about their relationship" before attempting to go back to sleep, or in Garet's case, to eat breakfast in peace.

  


  


_Author's Note:_

_**Rio: **That was so much fun!_

_**Ryu:** Wow... and everyone had a distinctly different approach... I'm impressed Rio._

_**Rio:** Anyway, next chapter we are moving on with the plot! Oh, and about the Karst and Agatio debate... it's tied. So... I will give you some details to help as I am already constructing the plot-line for the sequel. If they have a happily ever after ending in this story they will not really appear in the next story. However if their ending is not so nice, they will appear in Hades in the next story and get their happy ever ending scene there._

_**Ryu:** Um, that doesn't help._

_**Rio:** Well it does insure that they have a happy ending doesn't it? So only those who feel really strongly about them being alive or dead should vote. And on the idea of voting... what shall I do about poor Garet? This is a love story so everyone should have a happy ending. But the question is who to put Garet with? I could either put Garet with Isaac (if so they would have a slightly bigger part in the sequel) or I could put him with some bonnie lass from Vale (sorry, when I picture a hetero Garet, I see him with a pretty blond and about eight kids...). So what's your pick? (Don't worry, I will give Isaac a happy ending too... if not with Garet in this story then some other way he will be happy and content at the end.) And thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and waited patiently for everyone's reactions!_

_**Ryu:** "bonnie lass???"... *goes to get thermometer* She must be coming down with something... yea that's it._


	17. Snow, Cold, and Coffee

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio: **I am sooo sorry guys, but I had a ton of homework over the weekend and couldn't update. Luckily I had a delay this morning for snow and could post this before school. _

_**Ryu:** We would also like to add that we know Prox doesn't have any real gates... but we are giving it two! (its just something Camelot forgot to show in the game we're sure) Enjoy!_

  


  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_Chapter Seventeen: Snow, Cold, and Coffee_

  


With the addition of six travelers to the group, the morning routine on the ship had changed. Picard was not the only one who could be found first thing in the morning with a coffee cup in hand. Now, he had allies in his coffee endeavor. Saturos was well known to need at least three cups of coffee in the morning before his brain would function to his liking, and Alex always drank something when he was thinking. Since there was no fermented stuff on the ship he opted for coffee. He was not the only one who complained about the lack of fermented beverages, but alas he and Saturos (and Isaac who would never admit it out loud) were easily over ruled by Mia and Sheba. So Alex had turned to coffee as his drinking substance. And as he was often thinking in the morning, he often joined Picard and Saturos on the deck of the ship, cup of coffee in hand. It was on one of these mornings when he had brought up the idea which had been on his mind for the past week to Saturos. The fact remained that the Mars Lighthouse should have been lit by now. And it had not been. Saturos agreed that this was highly unusual as Karst and Agatio had lived in Prox all their lives and therefore knew where to go to light the lighthouse. If they had not completed their self appointed task, then that was only because something had gotten in the way. And they knew it wasn't Isaac's group (as Karst had dubbed the four fighters) because the they were no where near the Lighthouse. And Saturos commented point blankly that neither Karst nor Agatio were the type to wait around. This problem had then been made almost more real to Alex, because someone other than himself and Felix (who was paranoid about the entire thing from the start) had thought of it. Now while Alex was the type who would have brooded on the situation a bit longer, Saturos was not. This was why they were now headed for the Proxian's homeland: Prox. For the millionth time, Alex thanked Mercury, Aries, and Hades alike that Jenna had been able to revive Saturos. Alex had only been in Prox twice, and only once without a Proxian guide and he was not of the mind to repeat that again, for Proxians were as legendary for their hostility as they were for their tempers.

But as they say, "the best laid plans of mice and men...". The group ran out of coffee. Now, if they were not going to Prox than Picard, even with the help of Saturos and Alex, would have been overruled until the group got to where they were going. However, the group was going to Prox: the land and settlement that was the four letter spelling of the words freezing, barren, and cold. Saturos had put his foot down that in no way was he going to even approach Prox without a stash of coffee unless he wanted to freeze to death. (Of course after this he reminded everyone that dyeing again was not one of the things he was looking forward to.) Alex agreed, explaining that the climate of Prox was cold in not only the literal seance of the word, but in a metaphorical seance as well. There was a reason all adepts in Prox were Mars Adepts after all, and Alex could vouch for the toll the climate would take every morning when the sun had not risen yet if there was nothing warm to drink. 

This had lead to the landing of the ship on the coastal beach north of Magma Rock, which in turn had lead to the finding of the ruins called Loho, which in turn had lead to their current predicament. Well, more like Picard's current predicament, which Alex was watching with silent laughter. 

Now Alex had been the one who suggested to use the Magma Ball which they had acquired in Magma Rock in the cannon and had been very pleased when it performed its job. Even Picard had been pleased at its success. However, Picard had not been pleased with the reaction of the explorers of the town who had then proceeded quite merrily to attach the cannon to his ship... without his permission. Picard did not find out until much later about the mutilation to his already... injured ship because he had been dragged by an enthusiastic (albeit silent) Felix into the ruins of the village. But when he did find out, all levels of Hades had been introduced to the somewhat formerly perky explorers. Felix almost had to restrain Picard from causing physical harm to the explorers as the memory of how the villagers of another settlement had added wings to his ship without his permission... and the cannon wasn't even blue. It was black. Blue and black were a decidedly bad combination. 

Felix was however able to maneuver Picard into the mariner's room and left Saturos and Alex to navigate the ship to Prox. Felix was silent throughout Picard's ranting but couldn't help putting in one fact.

"Picard, if you keep pacing on that floorboard, it will wear out."

Picard stopped pacing and looked at Felix incredulously. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

"I stopped listening once you started to repeat yourself." Felix stated primly. "Which was about twenty minutes ago, give or take."

Picard shook his head, maneuvering around Felix to lie down on the bed. "I must not be getting enough sleep." the Lemurian groaned, trying to understand exactly why it mattered that people kept adding things to his ship without his permission. Sure it was his ship, not theirs, and the things were useful in the end... oh well maybe there was no real reason to be found.

"Well then you don't need me here anymore." Felix grinned evilly as he began to stand up, only to be pulled back down.

"What were you saying?" Picard murmured in his ear.

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

  


  


Felix and Picard weren't the only ones who were at least attempting to sleep. Jenna was also halfway into the world of dreams, not because she was blaming any crankiness on lack of sleep, no Jenna's problem was different. She had been having these weird dreams, they had something to do with four powers and four guardians, but she couldn't remember anything else. If she had to wager a guess, she could come up with a theory, but it was farfetched. The four powers would have to do with the four elements of psyenergy, that she was almost certain of. But the guardians and the feeling of loss she had after the dream ran its course she had no answer for. Even her ghosts could not explain the dreams she had... or they were purposefully not explaining the dreams to her.

The three beings watched as their charge slept peacefully for now, with different expressions apparent on their faces. Nuitari was currently not speaking to the other two because he felt they should have told Jenna what the dreams were. He said that he knew Jenna better than the other two because he had been there to help her with her first Revive, and the other two ghosts knew he was right on this matter, they just knew that telling Jenna would hurt Jenna more than letting her find out on her own.

For the three ghosts could feel the apocalypse coming for Hades' Descendent. Hades might have been thrilled with the weakening of the other god's power and the situation which allowed Saturos to love Jenna, but he was only one God against many others. And it only took two or three Gods (because they were weakened) to wake the power that could be used to destroy Jenna or Saturos, for only one of them had to die for the story of the Descendent to play out the way the rest of the God's wanted it to.

Lunitari had felt it first, the thread of power coming from Contigo and gathering strength. Once she had mentioned it to her brothers they too had been able to feel the outburst of power which was being suppressed by an unnatural force. But there was nothing they could do to stop the will of the Gods, they were only ghosts after all.

"Idiot humans." Nuitari muttered. "They should have destroyed the Anemos when they had the chance. Now it's to late."

"We must make sure the fourth lighthouse is not lit." Lunitari said softly. "We must stall the Gods long enough for Hades to find a way to protect his child."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Solinari muttered. "They need only one fire adept to get into the lighthouse and Prox has fire adepts crawling out of the woodwork."

"No. The lighthouse will not stall the gods. They are not using the power of Aries to call forth the power of the Anemos." Nuitari grimaced. "I feel no fire power in the beast. Mostly wind power."

"Zeus." the three growled. 

"They will call for the Descendent before the group goes to light the lighthouse." Solinari stated. "They might even use the lighthouse as a distraction so no one realizes she is gone."

"Saturos would realize." Lunitari murmured.

"Oh, that's great. We'll give them both of them." Nuitari exclaimed.

"They might not even call for Jenna herself." Solinari whispered as if he didn't want to say what was on his mind but had to. "After all, there may be another reason that the Gods are not including Aries."

If the ghosts were not ghosts, they would have paled as they realized exactly how hopeless the situation was. 

"Damn." Nuitari cursed. And that summed up the situation quite nicely.

  


"You know Saturos, that's a nice piece of ice there." Alex stated, looking at the wall of ice that blocked their way to Prox.

"Just a little bit of ice." the Proxian murmured, heading aft with a grim smile on his face.

"A little? He says 'a little'" Alex groaned as he followed the Proxian back. "Saturos that is a wall of ice!"

Saturos was not paying attention as he was checking to see if the magma ball was still in the cannon. Seeing that it was he moved around to the back of the cannon.

"Even an army of fire adepts couldn't melt that thing!"

Saturos watched the magma ball shoot past Alex and hit the ice, melting its way strait through the ice and leaving a large hole where the ball had been. The Proxian's eyebrow twitched and he glared at the icy barrier. The barrier began to crack and melt, falling away to let the ship through.

"Just a little bit of ice." he said simply going back to the wheel to steer the ship close to Prox.

Alex looked up at the sky helplessly. "Proxians! They think they know everything!"

  


It was dark out by the time the group reached Prox, the winds becoming even harsher than they were during the day, and the temperature dropping twice as low as it did when the sun was shining. All the cloaks and scarves and warm clothing couldn't stop the cold. It was just as Alex had said, there was an aura of coldness that seemed to seep right inside you and then nothing could keep you warm. Mia had long since cuddled close to Alex as they walked and Felix found himself wishing that he could plead temporary insanity to the rest of the group and latch on to Picard. (But the fact that everyone would come to the same conclusion stopped him as the rules of Vale still existed to the rest of the world. Jenna two had sought out Saturos for warmth but had to step back as they reached the gates of Prox. 

Saturos easily found the hidden lever that was known to all Proxians and a door in the gate opened. Everyone hustled inside the village but the tall gate only shut out some of the wind.

"Stop. Only Proxians can enter Prox." An elder Proxian holding a lantern made his way from a small house to the group.

Saturos let out a bark of laughter. "You still guarding the gate old man? I thought they'd let you retire by now."

The gatekeeper did a double take, seeing Saturos now that there was a light. He broke out into a smile. "Saturos! We took you for dead! Good to see you're back, young one. Come on, I'll open the inner gate for you myself so no one asks any questions."

Saturos nodded and the gatekeeper led the way to the inner gates, more beautifully carved than the outer gates.

Saturos tuned out the older man's talking. He had known the gatekeeper since he was young, very well in fact because he had always been caught outside of Prox after dark. 

The group made their way to the inn, and immediately Picard and Alex made a bee line for the coffee. Everyone else also needed a drink of something warm to get the cold out of their systems.

"Yes, definitely much easier to get into Prox with a Proxian." Alex muttered, remembering when he had come to Prox for Agatio and Karst and the gatekeeper had kept him there nearly all night with questions. ("if you really came to Prox this" and "if you really came to Prox that", what a nightmare)

Saturos surprisingly was the only one who was unsettled that night. Yes, returning to Prox was like returning home and by morning his father would know of his return. But that was the problem. He could already feel the headache coming on. Between his father and the elders of Prox... maybe he should not have come back at all.

  


  


_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** Awww, poor Saturos. _

_**Ryu:** Yes, we know Saturos never mentions having a father in the game... (why would he after all) but we know he must have had one. Oh, bad times ahead for Saturos._

_**Rio:** Why do I always torture my favorite characters?_

  


  


_signed,_

_Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_


	18. Not All Storms are Icy

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** *sobs uncontrollably and hugs about twenty Saturos plushies* Ohmygod! I can't believe I had to write that! *sob, sob* My poor Saturos!_

_**Ryu:** There, there. It was for the glory of the greater plot. The end justifies the means right? And I mean... sure Saturos's dad isn't that good of a thing for Saturos but... at least he's a no one. I mean... you didn't even give him a name. The entire chapter refers to him as "Saturos's Dad"._

_**Rio:** But... but ... SATUROS! I'm soooo sorry I hurt you!_

_**Ryu:** It's really not that bad. I mean just think. As soon as the readers have read this chapter, Saturos's dad will be gutted, beheaded, and tied on a stick for some pagan ritual to damn him to Hell so it'll be all right in the end._

_**Rio:** *brightens a little* I guess so. *sniffle*_

_**Ryu:** That's the spirit! Next Author's note will be the ritualistic slaughter of Saturos's father everyone! And if this makes no sense to you whatsoever than you have not read the story yet! ^.^ Enjoy (thinking of ways to kill Saturos's father)!_

  


  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind:**

_Chapter Eighteen: Not All Storms are Icy_

  


  


Saturos looked up at the house that had been "home" to him and turned away from it stiffly, his father's words still stinging harsher than the cold winds of his homeland.

  


_"You disgrace our family Saturos!" the blue-haired man shouted at his son who stood impassively soaking up his father's rage. Saturos's father, one of the most upstanding individuals of Prox, known for his sense of justice and right in the Proxian community, was now fully prepared to do anything necessary to get through to his son. "How DARE you waltz in here like this! You FAILED! Failed to protect your future wife! If you couldn't even do that how could you protect our village?"_

_"For the last time father, Menardi was not my intended bride." Saturos spoke calmly his eyes dull and lifeless as if his thoughts were far away from this room._

_"DON'T CONTRADICT ME! I am your FATHER! Until such a time when I am to feeble to command my rightful place as one of the elders of Prox you are under MY jurisdiction!" The older man resumed pacing around the room until he calmed down. "I apologize for my outburst my son. It's just such a shame to let the power of _her _family go to waste. After all, her sister is already engaged. But no matter there are other substantial families in Prox-"_

_"No."_

_"...What did you say?" his father's voice was low and dangerous, almost like Saturos's own voice got before battle._

_"I said 'no' Father."_

_"That's what I thought you said." His father sighed looking at Saturos with almost tired eyes. "I have seen more of the world than you have, my son. You should trust my decisions. They are for your own good-"_

_"I believe I am quite capable of making my own decisions, Father. I am not a boy any longer."_

_"I don't care what age you are! As long as you are my son you obey MY rules!"_

_"Then I haven't been your son in a long time father! Not since mother died!"_

_"You DARE mention the name of your mother, may the noble woman rest in peace. She wanted what was best for you! Nothing could be to good for her Saturos! And what has that done to you? You tarnish her good name with your antics!"_

_"I think we have a very different opinion of what tarnishes her name. She would not want her son used as a pawn for your ambitions in Prox. She would want me to find my own destiny-"_

_"She would want what's best for you!"_

_"Which does not coincide with what you think is best for you!" Saturos's voice now rose to that of his father's. "I watched you wither away after she died. Without mother the only thing you had left to covet was power. But it wasn't enough was it, Father?"_

_"Saturos that is enough."_

_"No it wasn't. It wasn't enough for you being the elder of Prox when you could be outplayed by the ruler of Prox!"_

_"Saturos that is ENOUGH!"_

_"I REFUSE to be the stepping stone for YOUR rise in power!"_

_"SATUROS!"_

_Blood red met ruby as the two men locked eyes, the elder's ruby eyes looking over the "boy" who called himself his son. A cruel smile spread across his face and Saturos recognized the insane look in his father's eyes._

_"You. You are not my son. My son, Saturos, is dead. He died at the Venus Lighthouse."_

_"Your son died long before that."_

_"SATUROS! So help me, you have gone to far this time. From here on out you are no longer my son! You are no longer the heir to my family's bloodline and are to no longer be considered a Proxian."_

_Saturos's eyes widened. "Father-"_

_"May you never set foot again in our village. May you never call upon our god." Saturos's father went on, drowning out his son as his voice rose._

_"Father, please."_

_**"You are a traitor in treachery's worst form. From this day forth, no Proxian will recognize you as one of us, and as punishment they may kill you on sight!"**_

_"Father" Saturos's voice cracked. In place of the arrogant leader was the boy whom had been destroyed at the death of his mother, when his father had decided that his son should follow in his own footsteps as the greatest warrior of Prox and the village's ruler when the time came._

_"Get out of my house. GET OUT! **GET OUT!**"_

_Saturos had turned, and for not the first time in his life, had run from his father's study. However this time, he would not be able to run to his bedroom and lock himself in until his father had calmed down and repented his words. No this time, there was no sanctuary for now all of Prox was foreign to him, all of his former home was his enemy. Saturos had run from the beautiful house which had been given to his father and mother as a wedding present from their two families, out through its yards, and away from the iron gates that encircled it. Only once past these gates did he slow and eventually stop, turning back to look at the alien house._

  


Saturos shuttered against the cold winds and turned to leave. It would take his father a few hours to alert the council of elders that he wanted his son killed on sight, so as long as he was out of the village by noon he would not have to... disable anyone he knew.

"You going to leave us then?"

Saturos turned to the Mercury adept who had crept up on him unheard. "Why would I do that?"

"You're time is now limited here, as is ours."

Saturos smirked at Alex. "You know, it's rude to listen to private conversations."

"That was a private conversation? With the way you two were yelling, I'm surprised no one has tried to kill you yet."

Saturos's smile turned ironic. "They can't do that until the council says so. _He_ will have to alert them and that will take several hours. And by then I will be long gone."

"With Picard's ship? I doubt it."

Saturos actually laughed at that statement. "And risk Picard's rath? Alex you forget that the ship everyone thought was 'mine' was actually Menardi's. She just didn't know how to use it so she left it in my care. _My_ ship is still here in Prox."

"Where are you going then?" Alex asked softly. "Not that I really care, mind you. _I_ know you can take care of yourself... but Jenna might be a bit curious."

Saturos stopped short. "Alex. You must not, under ANY conditions, mention why I had to leave Prox to her until after she is far away from here. If... if my former father found out who she was... he already suspects I had another motive for defying him."

"I am not idiotic as you apparently think I am. She will be safe. Well, safe from Proxian law at least (and by this Alex was referring to Saturos's former father's will) but I cannot guarantee her complete safety... lighthouses are tricky you know."

"Now is not the time to get pert Alex." Saturos turned towards the middle of town. "I might as well go to Contigo. After all, Felix will have to stop by there at some point for Kraden."

Alex nodded, even though his gut feeling was to send Saturos _anywhere_ but Contigo, but as he had said before, he did trust Saturos as much as one friend could trust another. "Then good-bye my friend." Alex was never one to be good with good-byes, but he knew this time he would have to say one.

"I'll see you again once the Mars Lighthouse is lit." Both men stood there, not sure what to do. Neither of them were the type to grab the other for a hug, but a handshake seemed to formal for them. Saturos frowned as if remembering something, then unclipped the pendent from his armor, the very same item that his ghost had been tied to for what seemed like years. With a grimace, he snapped it in two, letting the pieces fall to the ground. Then with a last nod to Alex, he was off in the direction of the pier.

Alex looked at the two jagged pieces of steel on the ground. Bending he picked them up and headed for the inn, fantastic but completely unrealistic plans for killing Saturos's father floating about in his head. But as he neared the inn a new thought popped into his head. Explaining the situation to Jenna. Oh no. Maybe he wasn't in such a hurry to get back to the inn after all.

  


  


"Jenna, I'm sure the two of them will be back any minute." Isaac said for the third time that morning. Everyone else had already accepted the hopelessness of the situation and the fact that both Mia and Jenna were frantic because Alex and Saturos has seemingly disappeared without a trace.

Any reply Jenna had for Isaac died on her lips as the doors to the inn opened and Alex entered the room. One would almost think Alex paled to see all of the rest of their group up and about, and seemingly waiting for him. He sat down at the large table without a word and went to poor himself a cup of coffee and then thought better of it. "Is there any wine around here?"

"Now wait a minute!" Jenna exclaimed as he moved from the table in the direction of the wine cellar. "Where's Saturos?"

They had walked into the small room that was the wine cellar, an almost rustic room with wine bottles stacked on all of its walls. Alex began to go through them not really looking for something in particular but effectively stalling for time. "Saturos is not here."

"Where did he go then?"

Alex paused looking strait in front of him emotionlessly. "Contigo."

"CONTIGO? Why in the name of Hades did he go there?"

"Because in little less than an hour if I know his father, the entire population of Prox will be after his blood."

"WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down will you?" And Alex went on to completely disregard what Saturos had said and told the distraught Dark Mage about the ambition of Saturos's father and the rebellion of his son who was (now) not his son. Jenna grew very quiet throughout his narrative. When he had finished though she smiled a little as if just realizing something.

"Well it's a good thing I had Scorch, Char, and Coal keep track of him then so I won't have to worry. But that's not what matters to me."

"Should I even ask what does matter?" Alex said almost skeptically. He saw the transformation in Jenna from the worried significant other to lovesick school girl and frankly, it frightened him.

"Saturos was willing to give up all that for me." Jenna almost skipped out of the room and back into the inn's main room. Alex watched her go confusedly before remarking to the bottle of brandy he had picked out, "There goes one girl I will never be able to understand."

  


As soon as Alex had left the room Lunitari, Nuitari, and Solinari appeared. All three had worried expressions on their faces. "This is not a good advancement." Solinari muttered.

"Might as well just send a sheep into the wolf pack." Nuitari muttered. He then saw Lunitari looking at him pointedly. "What?"

"What? Go after him, that's what! You're the only one of us who can create a solid body if the need arises so go after him and make sure he doesn't go into the Animos! What are you waiting for? GO!"

Nuitari sighed and fazed out of sight, concentrating on finding Saturos.

Lunitari turned to Solinari with a frown. "So do we tell her?"

Solinari shook his head. "No. Wait until we see what the next move is from the gods. They might not be after Saturos after all... although the possibility is slim."

"That's the understatement of the year." Lunitari muttered. We need more information than just last minute words from Nuitari."

"Agreed. I will go to talk with Hades. We put this off for too long as it is."

Lunitari sighed. She had been against one of them going back into Hades but as they were already split up there was no reason not to now. She watched as Solinari also fazed out of sight, finding his way to the gates of Hades and their creator.

  


  


Alex, Felix, and Isaac looked around the first rooms of the Mars Lighthouse confusedly, two in agreement on what route they should take, the other not so sure.

"We should be going this way." Alex grumbled, pointedly refusing to move another step in the direction that Felix and Isaac were leading the group. Jenna looked at the Mercury Adept for a few moments before asking. "Saturos was here before?" 

Alex nodded. Jenna went to stand next to Alex and wait for everyone else to realize they were walking towards a dead end. A few minutes later the rest of the group rejoined them, Isaac muttering, "Just don't say anything!" to Alex who looked even more smug than usual. Following Alex, who was following the route Saturos had told him a few nights before, the group emerged on a ledge-like room with what looked like dragon heads stationed along one wall that would randomly shoot fire which would span the width of the ledge. They could see the door which they wanted to go through on the other side of the ledge. Wordlessly Isaac turned to Ivan who sped across the ledge, his speed and stature helping tremendously.

"I always did wonder why you had the little guy." Alex said, earning a reproachful look from Mia. "What? He _is_ a lot younger than you."

"Umm, guys? The door won't open!" came Ivan's voice from the other side.

"Is there a switch?" Picard shouted back at Ivan.

"Yes, but we would need to put something heavy on it!"

Jenna was looking around at the dragon heads and just noticed a smallish statue of a dragon in the corner. She nudged Felix and pointed at the statue. Felix nodded and walked over to the statue. Using Move and blocking the fire spurts with the statue he managed to maneuver it on to the switch and open the door.*

  


  


  


Saturos surveyed the table in front of him with a scowl. It was not the table that was annoying him at the moment, no it was the things on the table.

"Hey, Sat*hic*uros, whas*hic* this drink called*hic*?" One of the three fire djinn asked looking at him with large, completely drunk eyes.

"It's _called_ wine." he managed to choke out.

"Hey don't get*hic* angry at us!" another djinni stated. "It's not*hic* our fault*hic* that it wasn't la*hic*bled."

"But it is your fault that you are here right now." Saturos pointed out, not believing that he was arguing with drunk fire djinn.

"Well, that's not*hic* our fault really*hic*. Jenna*hic* told us to*hic* keep an eye on*hic* you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Saturos muttered. He had entered his room to find all three bottles of wine which he had taken out of the wine cellar on the lower deck all drunk by these three djinn. He had recognized the three of them as the three triplets that no one could tell apart except for Jenna: Scorch, Char, and Coal. They were completely wasted and passed out. And here _he_ had been the one who wanted to "drink his sorrows away" to coin the popular Proxian phrase. So he had gone back down and gotten four more bottles, thinking now he would need a fourth to relieve the stress caused by these three. They had been up and not really about when he had returned which led to this conversation. Saturos sighed, moving over to the chest on the opposite side of the room and taking out four wine glasses. Ignoring the Djinn's happy squeals that he was including them he pored the glasses full and set three down in front of the already tipsy djinn before concentrating on drinking his own.

  


  


_Author's Note:_

_*This is for everyone who, like me, did not realize that there was a statue in the corner and so walked down the ledge three for four times before figuring out this puzzle. ^.^;;_

_**Ryu:** See Rio, it wasn't that bad! And you did label this as Romance/Angst so I think the thing with Saturos's dad is okay._

_**Rio:** *is gathering wood for a bonfire*_

_**Ryu:** Ummm, Rio what are you doing?_

_**Rio:** Getting ready to burn that idiotic made up Proxian at the stake! ^.^_

_**Ryu:** -_-;;; Here we go again._


	19. Secrets of the Anemos

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** Yes, due to circumstances involving presents, new electronic devices to play with, and Christmas vacation I was not able to update on Saturday nor Sunday, so I will now do so._

_**Ryu:** Liar. You're only taking a break from your presents because you are stuck._

_**Rio: **Be that as it may, enjoy the chapter everyone! (Oh, and this chapter is where the entire thing becomes very AU... oh well, it still sorta follows the plot line...)_

  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_Chapter Nineteen: Secrets of the Anemos_

  


Past the Gates of Hades, where the river Styx flows in a gurgling rush and Cerberos greets the new souls with a wag of his tail; past the cliffs overhanging the pit of Tartarus; pat the seven pits of Hell and the Elasion fields; past all that lies the palace of Hades. With its imposing outer walls of onyx and the high gates of obsidian tipped with gold, the castle home of the God of the Dead and Wealth looked more like a fortress of war then a home, but once inside the dark barriers gave way to lush purples and greens, halls which sparkled with all manner of jewels and precious mettles. And situated in the middle of all this finery was the throne room of Hades.

The God of the Dead and Wealth sat on his throne attired in black armor as Solinari entered the room. The ghost dropped to the floor on his knees and bowed his head the second he was in the presence of the god, his Creator. Only at Hades's acknowledgment did he dare rise from the floor and approach the God.

"Tell me Solinari, how fares my daughter?" The God's voice echoed warmly in the large chamber, sounding calm and unruffled but the dark brown eyes of the god shown black with worry.

"She is well, for the time being."

"And Saturos? You would not come to me unless there was a problem in the mortal plane."

"As far as I know his well, but on his way to Contigo."

"Why is this a problem? The apocalypse can only be released with the destruction of the four guardian beasts at the Mars Lighthouse and with the lighting of the beacon atop it. The Proxians will know not to destroy the beasts. Proxian law forbids it."

"We have no idea where Karst and Agatio are. It's like they disappeared off the mortal plane altogether. They should have lit the beacon by now but we have seen no sign of the power and the temperature continues to drop."

"That is strange indeed. But remember Solinari that Aries would not allow the destruction of one of his own. I am sure they and Saturos will be fine."

Solinari stood silently for a moment before murmuring, "But Saturos was cast out of Prox."

All the souls in Hades shuttered as the God's fury resounded throughout the realm of the Dead, "WHAT?!"

  


  


  


"How can you get up at this hour? Don't you have a hangover too?" On of the Djinni's eyes cracked open to look at the seemingly hangover free Proxian.

"I have been drinking for twenty years so my head can handle a bottle of wine. You on the other hand, have been drinking for less than twenty hours. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be in your position right now."

One of the Djinni gasped, "You evil man! You knew this would happen!"  
Saturos smirked, "Guilty as charged. I planned it actually." And the Proxian left the room for a Djinni-free day in Contigo.

All three Djinni groaned. "Jenna's not gonna like this one." one muttered.

"You gonna tell her, Scorch?"

"No, you Coal?"

"Not me. Char?"

"Nope."

  


  


  


Kraden sat at a makeshift desk near the ruins of the Anemos, having just finished with an ancient Proxian translation he had been working on which supposedly told how to get into the inner Sanctum of the Anemos. "Now letsee..." he muttered. "_The keys to seeing the inner sanctum lie with the holder of seventy-two_ boot-laces... what in the name of-"

"You translated that wrong." a finger came into view pointing at one of the characters on the original text.

"Oh, that's a relief. Thank you Saturos. Wait..." Kraden almost fell of his chair turning to look at the fully alive Proxian. "How are you alive? Is it some ancient Proxian spell I was unaware of?" The scholar's eyes sparkled with curiosity, the translation forgotten.

"No." Saturos dismissed the curious scholar. "What are you working on exactly?" he asked, turning Kraden's attention back to the translation.

"We are trying to get into the inner Sanctum of the Anemos." Kraden sighed. "But it's uphill work as you can see." Kraden completely missed the furry that Saturos let fly across his face for a few seconds.

"Why are you trying to get into the inner sanctum?" Saturos's voice was strained as if he was keeping himself from raging at the stupidity of it all.

"Do you _know_ the secrets of what is supposed to be in the Anemos? Think of the power contained in these ruins! The secrets to ancient civilizations! We could solve all sickness, revive the ancient cities and their glory, all the things ancient texts speak of."

Saturos's face seemed to shadow over. "And risk releasing the terror that caused the ancients to turn to the Gods to seal the Anemos to begin with?" he hissed.

Kraden chuckled. "You still believe those ghost stories Saturos? I would have thought an upstanding man like yourself would not put faith in those children stories. You must know there is no actual record of that."

Idiot, Saturos thought. He says he doesn't believe the stories yet he is afraid to say the name of the apocalyptic power inside the Anemos. Afraid of Dullahan's very name. Idiot. Saturos looked over the translation, hurriedly scanning it.

"And what about this line?" he asked pointing to the very first line of the translation. "_Fear all who enter here, for only those seeking to perish shall be spared its wrath._"

Kraden looked confused. "Is that really what it says? I thought it said something about smearing chocolate cheesecake on the door posts."

Saturos grimaced. That line said that the only ones who wanted to be destroyed would be spared the wrath of Dullahan because they would get what they _wanted._ "Are all the scholars here as learned as you Kraden?" he asked scaracsticly, looking around at the many priests and scholars assembled at the ruins.

"No. I know the most languages out of all of them." was Kraden's chipper response.

"WHAT?"

  


  


  


High in their celestial tower, the god's waited. Once they heard Hades' cry of astonishment they began waiting, waiting for the God of Death and Wealth to join them and for his wrath to rain down on Aries, the guardian and creator of all Proxians.

They did not have long to wait for soon Hades' dark chariot was seen with its black horses charging up through the seasonal clouds, its horses screaming in their fury-laden charge. Soon all the Gods sat in the presence of Hades, currently the most powerful god of them all until the Mars Lighthouse was lit.

"Aries. I want a word with you."

Aries sighed inwardly at his uncle's tone. It was not a good indication of a friendly chat between his uncle and himself. Aries moved from his throne of bronze, down off the coverlet of human skin (1), and walked to his uncle's side. Usually he and his uncle got along better than most of the Gods did. Aries wished that they wouldn't interfere now-"

"You two can talk here, brother." Zeus's voice rang out over the throne room. "Anything you say to Aries can be said in the presence of us all."

Hades raised an eyebrow before turning to Aries. "You week, pathetic, good for nothing, son of a cow." At Jupiter's glare he smirked. "Come Aries, we need to talk away from inquisitive ears."

"And don't think I didn't catch that jibe about me brother!"(2) Hera snarled as Hades sundered out of the hall followed by Aries.

"Believe me sister, it was intentional." he called back before disappearing from sight.

  


  


"This is about Saturos, isn't it?" Aries muttered.

"You are very perceptive, nephew. So I guess I needn't ask the question on my mind as you will undoubtedly know what it is and answer it."

"I cannot fight fate, uncle. Without the Mars Lighthouse lit I cannot communicate with the Proxian Leaders. Until such a time as I can tell them to right this wrong, my power is bound by their judgment, however bad it may be."

"And what will you do about it then?" Hades hissed. "You cannot just leave Saturos alone without a guardian! The others with destroy him!"

"I will not allow the fate of your daughter, my cousin, to be decided at the whim of Jupiter. Nor with I allow Dullahan to be released on the face of the mortal plane again, not after he nearly destroyed it once. Dullahan was created to stand for fate's power, and now many of us have chosen to forget that even gods cannot control fate. Rest assured Hades, the gate shall not be opened with my power."

"Yes, but you forget that the gods may turn to another God, Aries. Are you watching Hephestus? He is after all, at the beck and call of your... how should I describe her-"

"Don't because it won't be true. I have already spoken with Venus. She has not approached him on this matter and will not. You forget that she is primarily the Goddess of Love, Hades. And even if she had, Hephestus is one of the wisest of us all. He would not risk the destruction of the mortal plane to carry out some pathetic curse made up by Cupid!"

"Really? Then why is the power within the Anemos growing? And why is it being masked from the Three? They would not lie to me. They can't. They would have more ability to remake themselves than to tell me false notions."

Aries was silent for a few moments, processing the information. "I do not know of what you speak. I will talk with my brother."

Hades nodded, "See that you do. And see that you watch Saturos carefully. I can only see so much from the underworld and the Three are not perfect."

"I will Uncle. I am not so cold hearted as my followers portray me as. I do care for someone's well being besides my own. I will make sure that when the time is right Saturos knows that while Prox may have abandoned him, I have not.

"Good." Hades nodded a farewell and left his nephew for his realm again, leaving Aries to discover exactly what was going on.

  


  


  


"Brother, do you have a minute?" Aries called down into Hephestus's forge.

"What is the matter Aries? Did your spear break again? That would be the fourth time this month." the voice of Hephestus called back to the God of War with a chuckle.

"No. Saturn, have I broken it that many times already?"

"Yes, dear brother, you have." Hephestus emerged from the forge, half covered in soot with a smile in his face.

"I will have to try harder next month not to break it then." Aries said sheepishly. "But I am wondering about something more serious, brother."

Hephestus's smile left his face. "I see. Come let us talk inside. The cyclops will not tell anyone a thing they hear."

The two brothers entered the forge. Aries had been inside his brother's forge many times and he almost never quarreled with his brother, except for the one time in which he had been found with Venus.

"Now brother. Do you come about what I think you want to know?" Hephestus eyes were grave.

"I'm afraid I must. I trust you brother, but my uncle does not."

"Nor should he. Not after what that son of yours did for him."

"Brother, whatever do you mean? You should know I have no son." Aries watched as his brother's features hardened.

"Really? And I expect that the resemblance between you and Cupid have is just a coincidence. Do not lie to me brother! I have already questioned Venus about his origin."

Aries sighed. "Must we go through this again brother? Once, ONCE I was seduced by that witch of a wife, whose whichcraft stems from the girdle _you_ made her if you would be so kind to remember, and you create a rift between us that you will never allow to be mended!"

"But it was not one time brother! I know very well that Venus has gone to you before (by Saturn's destruction she admits it herself), so how can I trust you Aries?"

Aries eyes clouded in anger. "She tells you where she has gone but she does not tell you what happens does she? Saturn's destruction, Hephestus I would not touch her, for _your_ sake and this is how you repay me? By destroying the livelihood of our uncle? Hephestus, he has suffered enough. At least you should let his spirit be lifted by the life of his child!" Aries fumed, remembering how he had defended his brother against Hades only minutes before. "You would risk the destruction of the entire mortal plane over something that you know did not occur!"

"Brother, the creature in the Anemos has had a thousand years rotting away in the sanctum. Without any light or nourishment it will be tamable, willing to do anything for a chance at seeing the world again. We will not destroy the mortal world with its release."

Aries scoffed. "You only see the light side of the moon, brother." He turned to leave, brushing past the cyclopes on his way out. "Yes, Dullahan has had a thousand years in the darkness of the Anemos, but maybe that has made him stronger, and maybe it is a more deceitful creature than you think it to be. Now if you'll excuse me I have a mortal that I must look after."

"Then I feel sorry for that mortal!" Hephestus called after Aries. "With you as a guardian."

"So do I feel his pain." Aries agreed. "With you all trying to kill him for doing nothing wrong." And with that the God of War left the forge, leaving the blacksmith inside much to brood about.

  


  


  


Saturos woke late that night by a pounding at his door. He blearily opened it to see a messenger whom he had seen before running errands for the priest trying to "decipher the Anemos". 

"What is it?"

"Sir. Kraden has just entered the Anemos. He said you would want to know."

"Aries save us." Saturos cursed, running inside to grab his armor and head towards the ruins.

Once he had disappeared down the hall the messenger smiled a cruel smile, his form melting away to reveal the fleet-footed messenger God, Mercury. "And so it begins." he smirked, disappearing to tell the other gods that Saturos would be joining them soon.

But in the wake of the God, another form appeared. The dark shape growled deep in his throat. "Yes, and so it begins." Nuitari murmured, disappearing to the realms of Hades. "But it may not end the way you Gods think it will, that is for fate to decide."

  


  


  


Jenna held the Teleportation Lapis, looking at it curiously, wondering if it really could teleport her anywhere she wanted, and even entertaining the thread of thought that she could join Saturos in Contigo for a few hours. But her brother would skin her if she did. They had not yet explored the full powers of the Teleportation Lapis yet so this was a variable, but it was not the thing keeping Jenna awake long into the night. 

Something felt wrong. The feeling had crept up on her as a fog crept up upon Picard's ship at sea. It had come to rest in the pit of her stomach as a snaky coil of dread and wrongness. It churned and would not let her sleep. She had checked everyone's sleeping forms about eight times over by now so she knew they were all safely asleep. She had also ruled out that nothing was wrong in Prox because she could see from the lighthouse the town, within every home a blazing fire in the fireplace. But here, in the Mars Lighthouse, sat an aura of bleakness.

And then there was the fact that Nuitari and Solinari were missing but Lunitari would say nothing about it. One of them was with Saturos, she knew that, but nothing had been explained about the whereabouts of the other.

Jenna was getting agitated over the whole thing and as always happened when her temper came into play, her reason started to float out the window. But she was saved from completely loosing her mind with worry but two arguing voices.

"You musttell her NOW!" Jenna's ears perked up on hearing Nuitari's angry voice. "Solinari is on his way to tell her father the situation as we speak, but she must know in case- well, you know what could happen!"

"Nuitari, what could she do that her father and Aries cannot?"

"Well excuse me for thinking that in the event the unspeakable does happen she might want to say good-bye before the creature of the Anemos destroys him!"

Jenna shot up from where she had been trying to sleep and headed for where she could hear the voices coming from.

"But we don't even know for sure if-"

"Hades, Lunitari! Saturos will be gone by morning without a trace if we do nothing and the... creature will be set upon the earth again! Even the Gods cannot stand against the Anemos and win."

"Then what can she do?"

"I don't know! But she wasn't supposed to be able to resurrect him in the first place and she did it. She can at least try!"

Jenna stepped up to the forms of the agreeing ghosts. "I agree."

"See. I told you I was right." Nuitari said smugly.

"Well then YOU explain the situation to her." Lunitari shot back at him.

The smug look faded from Nuitari's face as he turned to look at Jenna. "You might want to sit down for this. It will be a lot to get used to."

  


  


  


Saturos looked at the inner Sanctum of the Anemos with a look that might have shown dread, had it not been Saturos who was doing the looking. The chamber was covered in an eerie light that had no real color, but it looked sickly whatever it was. The door to the inside of the Anemos was closed which puzzled Saturos. The Sanctum was only so big so there were only so many places that Kraden could be and the scholar was not in any of them. Even Kraden would no be so treasure hungry as to enter the inner reaches of the Anemos alone and close the door behind him. And from the way the inner Sanctum looked... It was as if Tartarus had been brought to the mortal plane, and Saturos didn't like the situation at all.

"Welcome young warrior." A voice emerged from the black reaches of the Sanctum followed by three figures. They were woman, who walked together as if by one mind and intent. Between the three of them they shared one eye.

"Do you know who we are, young one?" one asked, snatching the eye away from the other for a second before it was again snatched away by the third.

"We are three spinning sisters."

"You could say we control all-"

"Even the Gods cannot match us."

"For we are Fate, the Fated sisters three-"

"But it is your fate that will be decided tonight."

Saturos backed away from them, terror beginning to sink in as he realized what the three sisters were implying.

"Do you realize now why we are here, young warrior of Prox, of Aries?"

"On the eve of your birth, one of us spun your thread, your thread of life."

"Then as you grew and years went by, another of us measured your thread."

"And tonight the last of us will decide wither or not it is time for your thread to be cut. Prepare yourself well young warrior, you who has seen death and survived it, for the door is closed behind you and the Gods are out for blood... your blood."

  


  


  


(1) It is said that Aries had a bronze throne made for him by Hephestus and that the "cushioning" on the throne was a coverlet of human skin...nice huh?

(2) One of Hera's animals is the cow and her throne was covered by a cow skin coverlet. Leather anyone...

_Author's Note:_

_**Ryu:** Sqeeee! Now it finally begins! _

_**Rio:** Sorry guys, I wrote out all of the fight but I couldn't post more than this. One it was too long, and two I have to rewrite the last part because it was way to corny. _

_**Ryu:** And thank you all who participated in helping Rio kill, mutilate, and for lack of other term destroy Saturos's dad. She enjoyed it very much... about as much as she enjoyed Christmas._

_**Rio:** ^.^ Again many thanks to those helpful people, and thank you to all of my reviewers!_

  


_signed,_

_Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_


	20. When Fate Decides to Kill

_Author's note:_

_**CRASH COURSE FOR ANYONE WHO IS NOT A GREEK MYTHOLOGY GREEK LIKE ME AND WILL THEREFORE NOT UNDERSTAND A WORD OF THE CHAPTER ONCE THE GODS START TALKING!**_

You have the God of Time, Saturn. He is where I am starting the family tree so any fans of the relationship between the earth and the sky to produce him... sorry they don't really come into play. Anyway, Saturn had six kids but only four of these children have the control in this story: Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Hera. But Saturn is told by the fates that this children will destroy him so he eats his children after they are born, swallowing them whole. Only Jupiter is spared. The Thunderor grows up and kills Saturn, freeing his brothers and sister(s). Jupiter marries Hera and they have two sons, Aries (the somewhat selfish God of War with looks to kill) and Vulcan (not so good-looking, but really great with blacksmith work). Hades kidnaps Persephone, she does the eat the pomegranate thing and she lives with him for half a year. (In my story their daughter is Jenna, but that's just in this story.) Poseidon marries some underwater Princess and they have their son Triton (who is not a god, mind you just a really powerful water nymph type thing...). 

  


But Jupiter is not a loyal God husband type of person. From one affair of his comes the two gods Apollo (the sexy god of the sun, light, and music) and Artimis (the virgin goddess of the moon and the hunt). In my story these are the two Gods who are represented in Sol Sanctum by Luna and Sol... but that really comes into the next story not this one. From another one of Jupiter's affairs comes the god Dionysus (god of wine and all that good stuff). Yet another affair produced Mercury (messenger of the God and patron of travelers and thieves and suff) who in the story is the father of good ole Alex. Athena (the Goddess of Wisdom and Richousness) was born out of Jupiter's skull... what a migraine. 

  


So to sum it all up this is one twisted family! Jupiter, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera are all brothers and sister(s). Because of Jupiter (boo, no womanly respect I tell ya) Aries, Vulcan, Apollo, Artimis, Dionysus, Athena, and Mercury are all brother and sister. And now see who are the cousins.... you ready for this? Jenna is _cousin_ to all above mentioned Gods, yea Apollo and Athena and that group. And even better, Jenna is Alex's cousin once removed! Yea.... one twisted family. What has Saturos gotten himself into?

  


Oh, and the bit between Vulcan and Aries... well that's because of Venus. Venus was just _created _and showed up on some sea foam. She was married off to Vulcan because Jupiter wanted to avoid the rest of the unattached male Gods fighting over her be-a-u-ti-ful looks. Vulcan tried to woo her by creating beautiful pieces of jewelry for her. One of these items was a girdle, that when worn no man could resist her. She went and used this to have an affair with Aries whom she thought much better than her lame (literally) husband. (Remember folks, Aries has looks that almost match Apollo) Now in my story Aries does care about Vulcan and keeping marriage holy and all that suff and it is only because of the girdle's witchcraft that he...er, sleeps with her. Vulcan catches them and brings them before Jupiter to have Aries punished. Jupiter says that Aries is home free because it is Vulcan's fault that he made her that girdle in the first place. Oh... and nine months later Cupid is born... okay, this sounds like a soap opera..

  


_**Oh MY MISTAKE PEOPLE! I CALLED VULCAN HEPHESTUS AND THEN WENT BACK AND SAW THAT IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER I HAD CALLED HIM VULCAN...SORRY IF I CONFUSED PEOPLE! FROM NOW ON HEPHESTUS/VULCAN WILL BE CALLED VULCAN AND AT SOME POINT I WILL GO BACK AND FIX THE LAST CHAPTER TO THAT EFFECT! AGAIN, SO SORRY!**_

  


  


  


  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_Chapter Twenty: When Fate Decides to Kill_

  


Saturos looked around the chamber wildly, seeing that there was no way out. The door to the outside of the Anemos was shut tight and he knew his trying to move it would not change the situation. He could see in front of him another door, but he would not risk trying to move _that_ door. On the wall above the door were four torches that were right now unlit. Saturos looked at the floor to find he was standing on a large circle of rock that was curiously wrought with symbols that he couldn't hope to translate in this state of mind. Around him there were four small rock bridges that lead to the four corners of this rectangular room. In each corner were tablets, but looking down at the abyss beneath the rock of the room, Saturos decided that staying put would be the best idea right now.

"You know, one of the beautiful things about this room is the echo." One of the fates remarked to Saturos.

"The echo of the heavens. You can hear the gods in their celestial palace in this room." Another added. 

"But right now they are arguing outside of the palace-"

**"Aries! How dare you defy my judgment?"**

"Oh, not anymore." the third fate giggled.

Saturos looked at the three woman strangely but didn't say anything. After all these were the _fates_. They were even more powerful than the Gods and Saturos really did not want to die again.

**Jupiter I will not allow you to do such a thing. I stand by my decision."** a voice spoke clearly with such a sound that Saturos's ears rang from the power behind the voice. This voice he knew, as every Proxian knew.

**"You make the wrong choice Aries."** Jupiter thundered.

**"I will stand by all Proxians Jupiter, no matter what."**

**"It will destroy you in the end, mark my words!"**

**"Then so be it."**

****The Thunderor snorted. **"Fine then. We shall go on without your power."**

**"And without mine as well, father."** a female voice cut in. This voice sounded calmer than both men had been, more sure of herself. It was the voice of the gray-eyed Athena.

**"Athena, would you stand against your father? Against divine judgment?"**

**"I am the Goddess of Wisdom and what you are doing is folly. Dullahan is Saturn's creation, therefore not even you can control it."**

**"But that is two against the rest of us. You must see the folly of your own actions, Wisdom Goddess." **a silky female voice cut in, as smooth as silk but as sharp as steel.

**"There are three standing against you." **a deep baritone cut in. This was the voice of Jenna's father, the voice of Hades. **"And I will not allow you to destroy my daughter."**

**"Oh, but isn't your daughter we will be destroying Hades." **another God put in, his voice honeyed like wine. **"You should be happy, after all when Dullahan is finished you will have one less mortal ghost to put up with."**

**"Destroy him and you will destroy my daughter, your cousin I might add Dionysus."**

**"Brother you must know that with only three of you it will be impossible to stop us. There are two gods for each elemental and we only need one to order the spirits of the elementals to light the four keys to open the door."**

****_The torches._ Saturos thought. _They are going to use the power of the elemental spirits to light the torches. But who are the elemental spirits?_

**"We will see." **Hades answered the God that spoke with the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

**"So be it then. When Dullahan is resurrected your punishment will be to join the mortal you so foolishly protect."** The Cloud-Gatherer Spoke. **"Now let us begin."**

Saturos was momentarily blinded by a large flash of light as one corner of the room was filled with purple lights that looked like... the Djinn?

The wind Djinni merged together to create a purple flame that lit one of the torches in the wall. Saturos heard a long rusted mechanism move... one lock on the door had been opened. 

**"Now Venus."** the Thunderor commanded. 

There was another flash in the room and Saturos could see earth Djinni create their flame. Another rusted lock opened.

**"Mercury."**

_Mercury? Wait wasn't he Alex's..._ Saturos's thoughts were cut off by a blue flash of light and another lock opening.

**"Vulcan." **the command came from the Divine Ruler.

**"Vulcan please don't do this. You know that it's wrong." **Saturos heard Aries plead with his brother but to no avail as the fire Djinni appeared - three of them looking very, well, drunk- and the last lock was opened. But the door remained closed. Saturos looked puzzled then it clicked. The guardians at the Lighthouse! They were the things keeping the door closed. Only when they were destroyed would the door open. But Felix and the others were trying to light the Lighthouse. Oh no. Saturos backed up against the stone of the door to the outside of the Anemos as the shadows of four monsters appeared and as one began to roll the door back. Well at least Saturos now knew that the other adepts were well on their way to lighting the Mar Lighthouse, but at this time that thought was not comforting.

A low mumble seemed to echo throughout the rocks of the floor and Saturos began to hear footsteps. All the terrors of the stories parents told their children were coming true before his eyes. The stories of a monster that only the keeper of Time himself could control. Parents would say that bad children would be sent to the Anemos's inner chambers to lure out Dullahan because in the dark he could not see, only smell. The smell of mortal flesh. Unfortunately these were the stories that did not have happy endings, no prince to slay the dragon so to speak, and for once in his life, Saturos was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been, of this thing lurking in the darkness that was growing steadily nearer.

The footsteps grew louder and Saturos found that he could back up no further as he was pressed against the cool stone of the Anemos wall.

"Ummm, Saturos? Is there a reason we're pressed up against this wall?"

Saturos looked down to see three fire Djinni backed against the wall with him. "Scorch? Char? Coal?" All three Djinni nodded.

**"ARIES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"**

Both Saturos and the Djinni had to cover their ears as the voice of Jupiter thundered down upon their ears.

**"Do you now see the flaw in your plan, my father? You need only one God to order the Djinni to light the torch, yet you need only one God to tell them that following that command is entirely up to them."** Aries voice sounded smug, even to Saturos. 

The Proxian turned to look at the three Djinni skeptically. "So in my time of need, my creator sends me three Djinni... you three Djinni." His suspicions were confirmed when Char hiccuped slightly and he groaned. "I feel _so_ safe now..."

"Don't worry Saturos!" Coal (Scorch? Char? Who knew?) piped up. "There are not three of us, there are 18 of us!"

Saturos looked over to one corner of the room where the insistent Djinn was pointing to see a group of fire Djinni sitting there waving at him. Then he noticed that the flame that had shown red for fire's power was out, and he heard a rusted groaning sound of a lock being put back in place. Suddenly he knew what was going on, but as the footsteps of Dullahan became even louder, he hoped that it could be pulled off in time.

  


_Author's Note:_

_**Rio:** And that is where we stop folks. Yes I know this is a short chapter but the Greek Mythology took up a lot of my time. But I promise that the three pages that seem to be missing from the length of this chapter will show up in the length of the next chapter. See ya next Saturday!_

_**Ryu:** 72 boot-laces... HAHAHAH (sorry I'm still laughing over that one...)_

  


  


_signed,_

_Rio the FlowerofBlackFire_


	21. Sunset's Perfection

_Author's Note:_

_**Rio: **Whew. It's been a long haul but here it is, the end. It's finally here!_

_**Ryu: **WAAAH! But this means that it's over!_

_**Rio: **All good things must come to an end. But that's why some person so long ago created the "sequel" idea._

_**Ryu: **YEA! ^.^_

  


**Fantasies of the Open Mind**

_Epilogue: Sunset's Perfection_

  


Saturos's recovery was a rather quick one which suddenly gave Alex a need to hide whenever the Proxian entered the room. Yes, Proxian. With the lighting of the final lighthouse an irate god had appeared to the elders of the town and... well they wouldn't say later but they immediately welcomed Saturos back into Prox, along with anyone who was with him. 

Of course there were a few details to still work out. One such detail had been the fact that the Djinn mysteriously disappeared during the fight with the Doom Dragon, something that had almost gotten a few adepts killed if not for Alex. However, his... unusual fighting powers caused a rather predictable domino effect. This was why everyone now understood the full magnitude of what had happened in the Mars Lighthouse and in the Anemos Sanctum. Surprisingly this didn't change anyone's views on anyone else. Felix was still over protective of Jenna, Mia still ranted on Alex and Saturos's drinking abilities, Picard and Felix continued to be secretive about their relationship... in truth nothing changed. This was what Jenna was thinking about: the changes. She was still in Prox with Saturos as there were a few issues which he had to settle before they could join everyone in Vale, well New Vale was more like it. Mount Alph had erupted, but everyone had survived the overflow of lava into their town. And according to Felix's last letter, Vale had been completely rebuilt... and added to. (Felix had also sent Saturos a letter, the contents of which Jenna did not know) 

Jenna had long known of Felix and Picard's relationship and was not surprised that the Lemurian had opted to stay with Felix instead of heading back to Lemuria. Also Alex and Mia had decided to stay in Vale and help rebuild (Alex still felt a little guilty about his actions in the beginning of this journey). They had been accepted by the villagers and thus a new house would be needed for them. Jenna briefly wondered when Alex would stop beating around the bush and ask Mia to marry him, but knowing Alex it would have to be a perfect opportunity and nothing less. Ivan and Sheba were in Contigo right now, both trying to figure out exactly where their family ties were. Jenna wouldn't be surprised if they were brother and sister as they looked and acted so similar, but she would let them find that out for themselves. Jenna stretched and moved from her spot at the window. It was almost time to wake Saturos, after all the Proxian (like her brother) was not a morning person. If was up to him, Saturos's day would start at noon and end at midnight. 

  


Saturos was not unused to being visited in his dreams by different entities. After the Anemos incident he had been visited by Aries's messengers, the furies, to make sure that he knew that even if the elders of Prox did not accept him back into Prox, that he was still one of Aries's creations and therefore would for ever be under the God's protection. But this was the first time he had been visited by anyone he had known. Yet, when Jenna had woken him that morning he couldn't shake the memory of the dream. He also couldn't ignore the fact that when he woke he was holding two small, rings. Both of a black stone he had never seen before, lined with white gold. And he couldn't get the one comment of Nuitari's out of his head. _"Oh, and Jenna's father sends his regards and gives you permission to court his daughter."_

  


  


Jenna and Saturos left Prox that morning, waving good-bye to Agatio and Karst (whom were engaged to be married early the next year), on Saturos's ship and had arrived in Vale a month later. Nothing really seemed to have changed, well nothing that major. Garet was now mayor of Vale, his father saying that he felt his son was ready to take up the responsibility. He was not courting anyone as of yet, but no one could deny the looks he was not so subtly shooting at one of the blondes of Vale, nor could they deny that the looks were being sent back, however more subtly. Of course Saturos, Alex, and Isaac were making jokes about how they feared for the world if there were to be mini-Garret running around.

Isaac had rebuilt Kraden's house and now inhabited it himself with all of the earth Djinn. (Felix had never really liked the meddlesome entities anyway) So he had happily handed them over to Isaac who found them wonderful company. At night he could be found in the sitting room of his house with a blazing fire in the fireplace, surrounded by all the Djinni, debating some idea about the world (Isaac was well on his way to becoming a scholar, however a little less eccentric than Kraden, who had opted to stay in Contigo.).

  


And if one continued up the path from Isaac's house, one would think they ran into a marsh... because they would. Alex and Mia's house was surrounded on all sides by water and plants that lived in water. Their house was made of white logs and had a base of marble which had been imported as a gift from Mia's apprentices, now full-fledged healers. In the middle of the lawn stood three weeping willows, arranged in a semi-circle facing the house. It was here that Alex stood debating. Of course, Mia did not know of her father, so he could not ask anyone for permission to court her, so that did not worry him. Now, Alex was just plagued by the normal insecurities that plague every man who is about to propose.

"Alex. Are you going to come in? It's getting late." Mia's soft voice alerted Alex to her presence beside him.

"In a bit. I'm thinking about something."

"Without a drink?" Mia looked confused.

If only she knew, Alex thought. He had repeatedly gotten drunk over this, but he wasn't really _thinking_ now was he?

"Can I help?" Mia asked quietly, as if not expecting Alex to ask for help.

Alex turned to look at her and Mia could see that he held something clenched in his hand but couldn't for the life of her guess what it was. "Maybe you can." He said quietly. But he said nothing more, and it looked almost... almost as if Alex was afraid to go on.

Mia stepped closer to Alex, trying to figure out what ailed the other and almost stepped back as Alex all but fell onto one knee. Her eyes widened as he held her right hand in his own and opened his left hand where she could see a deep blue ring made of a sapphire, with a single blue diamond set in the top of the band. 

Alex's eyes caught her own and quietly he spoke. "Will you marry me Mia?"

Mia collapsed onto Alex, murmuring things like, "Yes." and "Love you Alex."

And of course, the biggest worry Alex had was not a problem: the deep blue of the ring complemented Mia's eyes perfectly.

  


  


A ways up from this house was one of the more... unusual of the houses in Vale, although no one would say so either of the two that lived there. Seriously, what was so different about living in a ship? Nothing really. It was all in how you looked at it. Picard, not wanting to be parted from his ship, had it halfway buried in the earth and hollowed out into a house for him to live in. (Of course later Felix moved in, but the villagers didn't know that they planned this of course.)

Currently the two adepts were engaged in certain pressing matters.

"A little more... push you water Djinni!"

"Picccarrrd! This is heavy!" One of them squeaked.

"Dew, just keep pushing, two more inches.... perfect!"

All the Djinni sighed in relief as the rather large mattress fell down solidly on the framework of the bed. Picard threw an arm around Felix, viewing their work.

"Don't think you can fall out of this, hun."

Felix nodded, surveying the room. The normal sized room, which should have supported dressers, beds, and the like, had been filled except for one foot of floor which ran down one side and thus allowed someone to enter and exit through the door. The rest of the floor was the largest king sized bed that had ever been made. 

Felix pressed a hand into the mattress, frowning as the mattress (like all new mattresses) was just too.... springy. Hard and springy, not squishy-springy like all well slept mattresses.

"To hard." He commented, pouting much like a child would. He did not notice the feral grin that spread across Picard's face as the Lemurian slowly began plotting.

"Well of course it is Felix. It's brand new." The earth adept jumped slightly as the Lemurian wrapped both arms around him and purred in his ear. "What say you we break it in?"

At the Valian's smile Picard gently threw Felix on the bed and, acting much like a cat, pounced on his dark haired lover.

  


  


And at the top of the ridge, where one could look out at all of Vale and beyond, was the last of the new additions to the village. Not as modest as any of the houses, not even modest in terms of many houses period, this house was made of a black obsidian. In fact it was the same black obsidian that would have made the rich elders of Prox's homes, for this was Saturos's house. By Valeian custom Jenna could not live there, for that would imply things that were not true and not accepted by Vale's strict rules, but that did not stop Jenna from spending most of her time here. She had helped Saturos design the house. So great was her influence that when one entered the house, on each side of the door were two statues. One was of Aries, clothed in his battle attire, a normal figure for a Proxian's dwelling. But facing this statue was one of Hades standing in his all his finery as the God of the Dead. 

Powerful Proxian spells kept veins of magma cool and suspended in the stone of the stairways of the house, looking like little ripples of fire in the marble.

But more magnificent than the house was the small shrine in the backyard that Jenna was not aware of. This was the letter which Felix had sent to Saturos, saying plainly that the shrine was completed and that he could bring Jenna home at any time. Saturos had thought long and hard as to how to go about easing Jenna's heart from the sadness of loosing her three familiars, and had finally decided upon this project.

"Saturos can I open my eyes now?" Jenna asked playfully as he lead her onto the paved stone of the shrine. 

"If you must." he replied, and of course Jenna's eyes snapped open. Her eyes looked in wonder at the three statues in front of her, that were turned as if looking over ridge... but was that an alter in front of them? Her eyes widened in disbelief and she ran over to the three statues, turning to look at them.

Three statues, arranged in a semi-circle around an alter of black marble. Each held out their hands over the alter, as if casting a spell upon it. The middle statue was of a female with long red hair and red robes, illustrated by the ruby and garnet stone of her statue. The statue on her left was a statue of white opal, a picture of a young male with pale hair and robes. And on the right of the female statue was a statue of black opal, a male with eyes and clothes of purest black. Her eyes were drawn to the alter, where on the side facing the ridge and the sunset that was just beginning were words written in ancient Proxian, and underneath it the translation into the common tongue of today:

  


In memory of Lunitari, Solinari, and Nuitari,

In remembrance of your blessings and sacrifice,

May your combined forms watch over us all.

Until such a time as there is no sorrow left in the world.

  


Jenna felt two arms encircle her waist and twisted in Saturos's embrace to finally let out her last tears for her now fallen comrades.

"It's perfect." she finally whispered.

Saturos smiled, lifting her on the alter. Jenna gasped as she saw the beauty of Vale, submerged in the golden light of the setting sun. The plush greens of the trees and far off the purples of the mountains. Way in the distance, green fields looked like seas of gold, the rooftops of Vale looking like jewels which had been polished to a perfect shine. And the sky itself seemed to echo the radiance of the moment. Saturos had jumped up next to her and now she leaned over to ask, "Do you think they will mind us sitting on the alter with their remains in it?"

Saturos chuckled, "Knowing them, I bet they would be insulted if we didn't."

  


  


Way down in Hades a dark figure muttered, "You're darn right." As three now solid Dark Mages watched their little Mage in the waters of the river Styx. Solinari giggled at Nuitari's righteous indignation. And Lunitari was unsuccessfully trying to fight back tears as she watched the scene. "It's so beautiful!" she cried, turning to sob on Nuitari's shoulder who looked baffled at her actions, turning to look as Solinari with a questioning look. The other Dark Mage merely smiled and shrugged. No one ever could figure out their sister, so there was no use in him trying.

  


  


Late at night, after all the people of Vale were sound asleep and the stars were coming out, Picard was awakened to a muffled thud. He leaned over the edge of the bed to see a not so unusual sight.

"How did you manage to turn sideways?" he asked amused.

"If I knew do you think I would?" Felix asked as he continued his starring match with the floor.

"Maybe I should have ordered the canopy attachment. Then we could have closed off that end so you _couldn't_ fall out." the Lemurian mused as he lifted the tired Felix back into bed.

"Picard?"

"Yes?"

"Do it now."

The Lemurian chuckled as he pulled the covers over both of them. "There will be plenty of time in the morning, love."

  


  


  


  


_Author's Note:_

_SQUEEE! SAPPYNESS AND FLUFFNESS ALL AROUND! Wow, my teeth are aching as if I ate a ton of chocolate! I didn't know I had it in me. Anyway, yes Fantasies of the Open Mind is finished! But thanks to review support and death threats from a few friends of mine, there will be a sequel! (Can anyone guess the title? Hint: it's almost the opposite of this one's!)_

  


_**I will be going back through Fantasies to correct spelling and grammar that I did not fix when I was writing it during my vacation in February. At this time I will be handing out the date of the sequel's beginning! Here's a sneak peek at the summery:**_

  


**Summery: **Ten years after Fantasies of the Open Mind, Jenna and Saturos are summoned to the halls of Olympus. Because of their marriage, Cupid's curse is completely broken which causes Fate to be completely messed up. This will eventually destroy Hades and his wife and the entire underworld if nothing is done to correct Fate. Of course, if the underworld is destroyed, the mortal world will go with it. Jenna and Saturos must venture into the Underworld and make their way to Hades's palace, unaided by Gods and Immortals, to correct Fate... but some uninvited brothers and significant others, as well as good friends, will not let them go alone. Of course, the Djinni will not let their adepts go unaided where they could get hurt! _Pairings: _(major)Jenna/Saturos, (minor)Alex/Mia, Felix/Picard, Isaac/??? *Also introducing the son of Alex and Mia, a boy with Alex's cunning, Mia's hair, Alex's power... and an ego to match!*


End file.
